All This Time
by InspiredByFiction
Summary: Cam's not sure how she let it happen. All she knows is in one night, one walk to her car, it feels like he went from just another one of the interns to something more, something much more. Series of Cam/Arastoo one-shots taking place at various times over the course of the series.
1. The Walk

A/N: So, this is quite literally the first story I have ever written. I'm not very confident as a writer but I really wish their were more Cam/Arastoo stories around so I thought I'd post one of my own. But I'm mainly just writing for fun you could say. I don't plan on this being 'chapters' so much as a series of one-shots that takes place at different times during the course of the series. I'll give you something of a timeline for when each chapter is supposed to be taking place.

 **Set in Season 7, Post-The Don't In The Do**

* * *

' _He really is quite dedicated'_ Dr. Camille Saroyan thinks as she notices intern Arastoo Vaziri sitting in the Jeffersonian's break area, working late into the evening yet again. As much as learning that the forensics journal wasn't going to publish his article had clearly upset him, she found it admirable that he didn't really let it set him back. Rather, the rejection seemed to encourage him to work even harder to contribute to the field of forensic anthropology. _'Although'_ Cam thinks as she walks her way to where he is seated, _'I really hope that he remembers to take a night off to relax every so often.'_

"Mr. Vaziri" she says, giving him a gentle smile, "It's past midnight, you should go home."

"Dr. Saroyan" Arastoo replies, nodding his head at her in greeting, "Oh, I didn't even realize it was already so..." he continues glancing at his watch.

"Yes, so unless you would like to keep the security guards company overnight, I would suggest you call it a day." she tells him.

"Of course, Dr. Saroyan. This is nothing I can't work on at home anyways." Arastoo says with a slight smile as he gathers his belongings.

"...Or you could take a break and get some rest tonight, Mr. Vaziri. This is the third time this week I've seen you up here working after Dr. Brennan has gone home. You're going to exhaust yourself at this rate." she responds, giving him a pointed look.

Arastoo laughs at that, giving her a grin. "I could say the same to you if you've really been around to notice how often I've been staying late."

Cam falters at that and he laughs again at her momentary speechlessness. "Yes, well, I'm the boss so it's part of my job description."

"To exhaust yourself?"

"What? No, to...I'm not the one who should be on the defensive here." she asserts as Arastoo chuckles and shoots her a teasing grin.

He stands up, bag in hand and together they head downstairs towards the building entrance. "My sincerest apologies, Dr. Saroyan. I'm always just a little caught off guard when any conversation with you involves any kind of personal matter. But if it will help you to rest easier at night, I've actually been doing something I find to be quite relaxing on the nights I stay late." he says with a flourish as they walk.

The expression on her face must say what she's thinking and so he elaborates. "Some people choose to watch TV and be lazy or go to a bar to relax. But myself, well, I prefer to write."

Cam fails to keep the tone of surprise out of her voice. "Wait, write? Like Dr. Brennan does? I had no idea you were a writer."

"Not quite, my writing has absolutely nothing to do with my career field."

"Well thank goodness for that, I don't know how she can choose to willingly bring this work home with her."

"I'd have to agree with you about that, Dr. Saroyan. I love the field of forensic sciences, but I would much rather read something that brings beauty to this world than a murder mystery." Arastoo tells her as they slowly walk towards the parking garage.

She gives him a pleasant smile before trying to persist with her earlier question, "Okay, nothing homicidal."

"Nothing homicidal." he comments and Cam waits for him to continue...which he doesn't.

"Soooooo..." she starts, gesturing for him to elaborate.

"So?" he asks in feigned ignorance that tells her he knows exactly what she's asking.

She shoots him a look of 'really? you're playing that card?' before giving in. "What do you write about?"

Arastoo smiles as she asks this and looks down shyly, hesitant to answer before looking her straight in the eyes and stating bluntly: "I write about sex."

She stops walking does a double take at that, speechless in shock. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I write about sex." he repeats shooting her another teasing grin and Cam is suddenly picturing some modern version of The Kama Sutra before he continues. "And democracy. And love."

She tilts her head in confusion as they continue walking again and he gives her an honest smile before finally saying: "I write poetry Dr. Saroyan. I'm a poet."

"Oh! Oh, really?"

Arastoo nods his head in the affirmative and she finds herself less surprised than she had expected at this revelation. _'A poet makes much more sense than an underground sex journalist.'_ She shoots him a gentle smile. _'And somehow Mr. Vaziri does seem the type to have quite the romantic side to him.'_

"Have you been writing long?' Cam inquires out of pure interest about the man walking at her side. _'I know I don't usually let myself get involved in the personal matter of my co-workers, but...whatever, this doesn't count, we're not at work anymore.'_

"You could say that, mostly just recreationally, for fun..." he trails off and hesitates.

"Only mostly?" she asks, picking up of something he's not saying.

"Well...I published some of it in an underground press once..."

"So, you're a published poet?" she asks, impressed.

"...I suppose, technically." Arastoo paused before continuing. "Although, I was exiled from Iran as a result."

Cam feels her jaw drop at that. "Wh- Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I was a crazy, naive 18-year-old kid, who foolishly believed that it was a good idea and so I had to flee the country or be arrested." he explained with a slight laugh.

"That's...incredible, awful that you can never go home to Iran, but incredible." she says in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, I mostly just write for my own enjoyment now. My brother's been trying to convince me I should try publishing something here in America, but..."

"Oh! Yes, yes! You should!" she tells him, feeling more than a little excited at the prospect.

Arastoo laughs at her unexpected enthusiasm. "I'm not sure if anything I write is really good enough for publication but, I'll think about."

"Good! I'd love to read it myself." Cam tells him earnestly as they reach where she parked her car.

Arastoo reach into his bag to pull out what appears to be a small, well-used journal before turning to look her in the eyes.

"Tell you what, if you can promise me you won't open it before you return home, I'll leave my journal with you, and you can read as much as you like."

She nods her head quickly in agreement. "Deal." she says giving him a wide smile.

He hands her the journal and with a nod and a wave, turns around to walk back down the way they came. Cam furrows her brow.

"Mr. Vaziri? Don't you need your car to get home?"

"Yes, of course. But we walked right by it a while back now." Arastoo replies with a wink at her and she finds herself moved by the subtle expression of kindness he's shown, walking her to her car.

She tries and fails to hold back a smile. "Have a good night, Mr. Vaziri."

"You as well, Dr. Saroyan. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

And with than he turns back around towards where his own car is parked. Cam gets into her own car, setting Arastoo's journal on the passenger side seat, and starts the engine. The clock on the mantle flashed 1:34 AM and she wonders how she actually just spent over an hour in a non-work related discussion with Arastoo Vaziri.

* * *

It is not until breakfast the next morning, after she has a decent amount of caffeine in her system that she decides to open Mr. Vaziri's journal. She slams it shut a moment later and reaches for her cell phone.

 _Your poetry is in Farsi, Mr. Vaziri. I can't read this,_ Cam tells him via text.

She's slightly annoyed and rather amused that he pulled this on her, because she really should have known that an Iranian poet turned political exile for his poetry, would write poetry in Farsi. Then he replies and Cam doesn't think he heart has ever pounded so hard from a simple text message.

 _I know. But even so, I imagine you will appreciate the beauty in the calligraphy of Farsi. It will be my pleasure to read it for you the next time we both find ourselves working a little too late at the Jeffersonian. Have a wonderful day, Dr. Saroyan._

Her hand drops to lay on top of his journal and she tries not to panic about what the hell she may of just gotten herself into.


	2. The Ring

A/N: So, I'm finding writing to be a lot of fun. And I know there's not a lot of people that will be reading this story because Cam/Arastoo is admittedly not the most popular pairing in Bones but I'm mainly doing this as a hobby for my own enjoyment so it doesn't bother me. Still, I hope whoever is reading is enjoying it as well.

 **Set in Season 11, During The Head In The Abutment (this came to mind because I noticed Cam's engagement ring suddenly appeared on her finger half-way through the episode)**

* * *

' _I haven't felt like this since the time when we were hiding our relationship from the rest of the world.'_ Cam thinks, feeling a rush of excitement trail its way down her spine as she walks the familiar path towards the diner to meet her new fiancé for lunch. Arastoo's face breaks into a grin that can only be described as pure happiness as she enters the restaurant and she's finding it hard to contain her own joy at the sight. But she's nothing if not good at keeping her private feelings, _private_ so she just gives him a bright smile, and allows Arastoo to kiss her hello.

Her usual lunchtime tea is already sitting on the table in front of her and her late mother's voice rings in her ear, _'It's the little things that matter most Cam. And don't you forget it.'_

"Thank you." Cam says reaching for her cup to take a sip. He smiles at her and gives her free hand a gentle squeeze as she puts her cup back on the table.

"So, how's the case of the week going?" he asks after they order and a look of exhaustion makes it's way to her face.

"Body was found floating in the Anacostia River, decapitated post-mortem by a couple of fools in a boat, and we're still missing the head. And Drs. Hodgins and Wells are teenage boys trash-talking each other over a video game." Cam tells him and he laughs at her obvious distain for the testosterone driven event apparently taking place at the Jeffersonian that day.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing, perhaps you'd like to be the one to tell them how juvenile it is to be shooting butt-related insults at your colleague." she tells him as his laughter finally dies down.

"Tough day to the be the lab Mom, huh?"

"Yes, well, Dr. Hodgins' idea to use a drone to find the missing head was rather intriguing. That is until he gave Dr. Wells a second drone and in the midst of a "drone measuring contest." And something tells me it's not going to end all too well."

" _Really_ tough day to be the lab Mom then." he says with a grin.

"So, I was offered a position at a university nearby." Arastoo tells her in nonchalance as the waitress sets their food in front of them.

She is speechless for a moment and tries to discern why he doesn't sound as happy as she would've expected about the news he's just shared with her.

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" she finally finds her words.

Arastoo nods. "It is. I'll have the chance to do some fascinating research and I'm honestly very excited about it all, it's just..."

Cam waits in silence for him to continue and a few weeks ago this moment would have scared the living hell out of her that he was about to tell her his regrets about rejecting the position in Berlin. About _choosing her_ over his career. But today, she knows he's not going to say that. Because he's done nothing but show her why he has zero regrets over his decision since that day in December when he quite literally came running back to her. So, she waits patiently, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm...not sure what the position will mean for consulting on cases at the Jeffersonian. And I'm just a little sad I guess, at the prospect of not working together with you anymore. I know it's silly and it certainly isn't going to keep me from accepting the position but, still..." he trails off, before giving her a sad smile.

She's rather saddened by the thought herself. As much as she would never say their relationship was centered around their work, it's a fact that the Jeffersonian is essentially what brought them together. And it's difficult to imagine not seeing him in that blue lab coat again. But then she remembers that she's _head_ of the forensics division at the Jeffersonian and realizes she could probably make it happen that Arastoo could continue to consult, even at his new position.

"You know I could.." she starts and is interrupted by his laughter.

"I know. I know you could but, as much as I would love nothing more than to know I'll definitely be able to continue working with you, I think you know I don't want it in that way." he tells her as, lifting her hand still laying on his own to brush a tender kiss over her knuckles.

"I do." she replies with an slightly embarrassed smile as she remembers her not-so-brilliant idea to confront Dr. Brennan about Arastoo's rejected dissertation proposal a while back.

"But it does make me very happy to know all the effort you'd be willing to put forth so as to ensure we could still work together." he tells her with a wink and she smiles. It still amazes her sometimes that it's been 4 years, and that such a _normal_ conversation with him still makes her positively giddy with happiness.

"I'd be inclined to say it's rather selfish of me because you don't even know for sure if you won't be returning to the Jeffersonian yet and I already miss you. Sorry, but I'm not a good enough person that my effort is motivated by selflessness for you alone." she admits bluntly.

He chuckles quietly at her admission as the waitress carries their empty plates away and he laces his fingers with hers as they stand to begin their walk back towards the Jeffersonian.

"You're a wonderful person, Cam." he tells her sincerely and her heart skips a beat at the small reminder that he never fails to see though the way she uses sass to hide her insecurities at times. So, she responds by leaning up to press her lips to his in what turns into a not-so-brief kiss outside of the diner.

"So are you." she says back as they break their kiss and she allows her hands to lay flat against his chest for a moment.

* * *

"I'm really, very happy, Arastoo." she admits to him out of the blue as they reach the front of the Jeffersonian. Arastoo turns to look at her in surprise and maybe a little bit of awe because she doesn't make statements about her feelings very often. And she especially doesn't in a public place. For a moment it looks like he's about to ask her if somethings _wrong_. But then, she smiles a little wider, and he seems to decide that it doesn't matter how _rare_ of an occurrence this is, he's still glad to hear it. He gives her that look of adoration again before opening his mouth to reply and she's quietly reminded why proposing to him was one of the very best decisions she's made in her lifetime.

"Well, thank goodness for that because if there's one thing you deserve above all else in this world, it's to be _happy_." he says and they kiss briefly in what she assumes to be goodbye because she needs to get back to work, no matter how much she just wants to play hooky and make-out with her fiancé until the sun sets. But then Arastoo is grabbing her waist before she can walk away and is still giving her that look like she's the reason he wakes up in the morning as he reaches into his pocket.

Cam can hear her heart pounding in her chest and she really doesn't know why because their _already engaged_ and not having a ring on her finger doesn't change that. Still, there's just _something_ about having the man she loves, looking in her eyes as he slowly drops to one knee in front of her to open the box in his hands to show her the ring she'll be wearing for the rest of her life.

"I know that you were the one to propose in the end so this may be nothing more than a formality, but even so, I really want to. I love you. Your good side, bad side, all of you. You and I, we're far from perfect and I can't promise that you'll never feel hurt because of me. But I can promise to never stop trying to be the man you deserve and I can promise you my complete devotion for the rest of our lives. Camille, you are so _loved_ in this world. And I truly cannot wait to spend the rest of my life, making sure you know that every day." Arastoo says, as he slides the ring on her finger.

' _I'm so going to be a mess on our wedding day.'_ she thinks as her eyes burn with tears that have yet to drop. Arastoo stands up again and she takes a moment to stare at the engagement ring now adorning her finger as he holds her hand in his own. She gives him a smile that says more than her mouth could manage right now as she wraps her arms around his neck. His own arms wrap around her in a warm embrace and his parted lips press against hers in a kiss that _really_ makes Cam wish she didn't have to return to work that day.


	3. The Kiss

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all seem to like this story. I'm having a lot of fun with it myself! I like how the Cam/Arastoo story is coming together in my head, it's fun to fill in the blanks left by the show! This chapter is from Arastoo's POV, which I'm not too confident writing for, so any suggestions for improvement would be greatly appreciated!

 **Set after Season 7, Post-The Past In The Present**

* * *

Arastoo isn't sure what came over him. All he knows is that he respects Dr. Saroyan far too much to allow _anyone_ to talk about her that way. He'll never understand why so many employees in the forensic division of the Jeffersonian fail to understand why she has to make some of the decisions that she does. And it did nothing short of infuriate him when he walked into the room of lab assistants to hear them making such horrible accusations about Dr. Saroyan as if they were blaming her for why Dr. Brennan is now a wanted fugitive on the run. He's seen situations like this all too many times before, often due to his being Iranian and Muslim. Where people make assumptions and make a scapegoat out of him, or in this case Dr. Saroyan. The entirety of the lab was extremely upset by Dr. Brennan's current predicament, including himself. But unlike nearly every other member of this lab, he chooses to learn as much of the whole story as possible before drawing any conclusions, especially in regards to any blame that should or should not be placed on Dr. Saroyan. Arastoo has been in her position all too many times not to.

That being said, he knows more about the situation regarding Dr. Brennan than most everyone else in this lab and he _knows_ that no one has any right to blame Dr. Saroyan for it. All she did was her job, and reported the forensic findings to the FBI. She knew the one who really did it was Pelant and she knew he was framing Dr. Brennan for murder. But if they have any hope of bringing Pelant down for good, they need to make it a priority that their team can remain on the case. So, through all her pain and tears, Dr. Saroyan told the FBI the truth, no matter how much she didn't want to and the warrant went out for Dr. Brennan's arrest.

Arastoo won't tell you he has no temper at all. He also won't say that he'll fly off the handle over one little thing. But, when he heard what those lab assistants were saying, he _lost it_.

"Who does she think she is anyways? She walks around all high and mighty telling us "I'm the boss" daily like it actually means something."

"I can't believe she did that though. Who frames someone for murder just because she wants everyone to know who the boss is? This lab is nothing without Dr. Brennan. And I'm sure Saroyan will learn that quick enough."

"She really is a bitch isn't she though? Saroyan doesn't care that Dr. Brennan isn't guilty. All she cares about is that with her gone, no one's going to challenge her as the boss. I wouldn't be surprised if she knows something that could clear Dr. Brennan, but is keeping it to herself."

The door to the room swung open with a slight creak and Arastoo took a moment to take a deep breath as he stared at the lab assistants in the room silently. They seemed to have the decency to look slightly embarrassed at being overheard when they recognized him but made no move to retract their statements.

"Do you all have _any_ idea what Dr. Saroyan's been through since Dr. Brennan's been framed? I'm as upset about Dr. Brennan's situation as anyone in this lab but I can assure you it's nothing compared to the _hell_ Dr. Saroyan's been through. You don't know enough about the case to make any conclusions about who or who isn't to blame and you _certainly_ don't know _her_ well enough to make those judgements that you so easily did." Arastoo could hear his voice raising as he spoke, but he couldn't find it in him to care. "Dr. Saroyan is the reason this lab works as well as it does, whether or not Dr. Brennan is here! You think she's a bitch who wanted Dr. Brennan gone and thought blaming her for murder was the best way to go about it!? Then why don't try and explain why she works so hard even on her own time to bring her home!? We wouldn't even be allowed to keep working on Pelant's case if she hadn't acted the way she did and you think that means she's _glad_ Dr. Brennan is gone!? The accusations you've made are ludicrous! Dr. Saroyan has worked far too hard to be slandered by people like you! If you have the time to sit in this room and make fools of yourselves because you don't like the way things unfolded for Dr. Brennan, then you have enough time to appreciate how much Dr. Saroyan puts up with! Don't ignore the hell she puts herself through on a regular basis so that the members of our city can live in a better world. Respect the way she does even what she _really_ doesn't want to and do what you can to _help_ her! Not ostracize her because you decide to express your anger like a teenager." He was glaring at them by now he knew. But he meant everything he said and he was not about to feel ashamed for that...but he will admit to slight embarrassment when he noticed the lab assistants' eyes looking right past him in the doorway.

"Mr. Vaziri? A moment please?" came the soft voice of Dr. Saroyan and with one last hard look at the room of assistants, he turned his back to follow her.

* * *

' _I really screwed up.'_ Arastoo thinks as he trails behind the figure of Dr. Saroyan, following her towards the bench inside of the Jeffersonian's Rose Garden. He's been silent since his outburst but he's starting to wonder what the consequences of his actions are going to be. He and Dr. Saroyan have been spending a lot more time together outside of the workplace as of late and it's sufficed to say that he's been enjoying this new aspect of their strictly _professional_ relationship _a lot_. _'I should really be more concerned about what this could mean for my position at the Jeffersonian, but I'd rather know that my actions tonight won't mean our plans for tomorrow night are canceled.'_ Arastoo thinks as they sit down.

He knows that he shouldn't feel this way about her. Dr. Saroyan is his _boss_ after all. But...he's been fighting this for a while now and he can't seem to find anything to keep his mind off of her, or his eyes from following her. He's learned the difference between the tone of her voice when she's relaxed and happy, and when she's barely keeping it together. Then about a month ago, as she was flipping through his poetry journal, admiring the Farsi calligraphy, she asked him to write her name in Farsi. He complied happily and was rewarded with a brilliant smile as she spoke a rather heartfelt, _"Thank you, Arastoo. It's so beautiful."_ and he knew then he was a goner. It wasn't an overnight revelation but the more time they spent together as _friends_ , whether that be at restaurants, sporting events, or just out here talking in the rose garden, the more miserable he became because he was _falling in love with his boss_ for goodness sakes. And if that's not setting him up for heartbreak then he doesn't know what is.

' _Still, I want to remain her friend if that's the most I'll ever get.'_ Arastoo thinks as he sits by Dr. Saroyan's side and hopes his earlier actions haven't ruined everything for him. They sit for what seems like hours to him but is probably no more than 10 minutes before she speaks.

"Arastoo?" she says, barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes?" he replies, as he tries to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Thank you." Dr. Saroyan tells him as she reaches over to give his hand a _friendly_ squeeze and he is quite literally left dumbfounded.

"Dr. Saroyan, what-" he begins, shaking his head in confusion. _'What in the world is she thanking me for?'_

"Cam. Work is pretty much over for the day and we've gotten to know each other well enough that, it's starting to sound weird when you call me 'Dr. Saroyan,' so 'Cam' is fine, Arastoo." Cam tells him with a small grin, giving his hand another squeeze.

"Cam." he says in slight awe, enjoying the way her first name rolls off his tongue. "I'm confused. I thought you'd be upset about what happened back there." he continues, gesturing towards the building. "Why are you thanking me?"

She seems to be holding back a smile as she opens her mouth to answer him and he wonders if she knows how adorable it makes her look. "You know I broke up with my boyfriend about a week ago. I told him that I just couldn't get over him being my daughter's gynecologist but...I think it may have more to do with how _easy_ he's put his work before me time and again. I know he was trying but, sometimes that's just not enough." she admits to him, and shakes her head in what appears to be shame. "Not that I'm one to talk. You must think I'm awful right about now."

"Not at all." he tells her, switching the position of their hands to give hers a reassuring grip. "Having someone who is willing to fight for you, even when you don't want to fight for yourself is really what we're all looking for in this world. It's one of the best foundations of strong relationships that last for the long run."

"No ones ever done that for me. Fought for me when things get difficult. Or...defended me when everyone else is against me." she confesses and it hits him that his outburst earlier may have triggered some unpleasant feelings about her recent breakup.

"Cam?" he asks softly, waiting for her to look him in the eyes.

"Hmm?"

"There is someone out there for you. Some one who will always stand by you no matter what and do much more than defend you in your workplace. You're such a beautiful and amazing woman, and I promise there is someone that will see that, and cherish you for the rest of his life." he tells her, allowing his own feelings for her out momentarily to offer her the comfort she clearly needs right now.

Arastoo knows he's letting his feelings show on his face as he stares into her eyes but it kills him to know how upset she is and if he can do anything to make her happy again, he will do so gladly. Cam stares into his own eyes just as intently and he _knows_ this could be a very bad idea so he tries to force himself to tear his eyes away, but he doesn't get the chance to. Cam doesn't let him. Instead, she kisses him.

* * *

His hand is still holding her own when she presses her lips softly against his and if he thought he was a goner a month ago, that was nothing compared to now. It's not deep or passionate. But a first kiss has never made him _feel_ so much and it takes everything in him not to follow after her once she finally draws her lips away. Cam is looking at him in a wide-eyed daze and for a moment he wonders if he let their moment get to him so much that _he_ kissed _her_ without realizing it. But then, she falls back to reality _fast_.

"Oh, oh my God. I-Arastoo, I'm sorry. I don't know why I just-I didn't mean to-I am so sorry."

She's in panic-mode he knows as she tries to pull as far away from him as possible while still siting on the bench. But he can still feel his lips tingling from where hers were moments before and he decides that rules and regulations can go to hell for all he cares. Boss or not, this woman is worth fighting for. So, he pulls her into his arms to tell her such, cutting off all of her incoherent babbling instantly.

"Cam. Cam, stop. Hear me out for a moment, _please_. I know the thought of becoming involved with someone you work with is absolutely horrifying to you. It is to me too. But, the idea that I could be passing up on something amazing because I'm worried about what it means for my work is even worse." Arastoo confesses. "I've been fighting my feelings for you for a while now because it's bound to become messy and complicated. But, I don't want to fight it anymore. I want to take the risk, Cam. Because I have the feeling, and I think you do too, that this, that _we_ could really be worth it."

"I'm your boss, Arastoo." Cam reminds him as she pushes herself away from his chest.

"I know. And I don't care." he tells her, reaching to keep a hold on her hand. His heart is thumping violently in his chest but he ignores it.

"If anyone else at the lab knew..." she says and he is quick to reply.

"They don't have to. It's none of their business anyways."

"Arastoo, I-" she begins.

"Cam, if we didn't work together, if our relationship up until now was just friends who enjoyed spending time together, what would you be saying right now?" he interrupts her and he's never felt more determined than he does in this moment.

"Nothing, because I'd have asked you out weeks ago." she admits and a soft smile works it's way onto her beautiful face.

"And I'm asking you out now. All I want is a chance. So, what do you say?"

"No one else has to know?" she asks weakly and he uses the moment to interlace their fingers.

"Not a soul." he replies and he can see her break. She's not his boss and he's not her intern. They're just Cam and Arastoo. Two people who have been fighting their feelings for each other for months now. Two people who _really_ don't want to fight those feelings anymore.

"Okay, then. Yes." Cam finally tells him with a slight break in her voice and squeezes his hand still intertwined with her own. "I'm still terrified about what this could mean for work but, I'm still saying yes. Because, for some unknown reason, I'm convinced that you're right, and that this could be worth the risk."

And then she gave him another brilliant smile. And he's sure the grin on his own face has never been wider as he leans his head down to press their lips together once more. _'You're worth fighting for, Cam. And it will be my pleasure to convince you of that.'_ Arastoo thinks to himself before his mind is wiped clear of everything except _Cam_ and memorizing the way her lips feel as they move against his own.


	4. The Step

A/N: So, I hope I'm doing okay at keeping these two at least relatively close to in character. I have so many chapters I've started but can't seem to finish because Cam or/and Arastoo seem to of gotten so far OOC that I end up losing my muse completely. That being said I'm not too sure about this one but I hope you enjoy it! And Thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed this story and I certainly hope you continue to enjoy it!

 **Set in Season 8, Post-The Survivor In The Soap**

* * *

' _There's so much about Arastoo that's still a mystery to me.'_ Cam thinks as they stroll down the familiar path towards the Founding Fathers. She finds herself feeling somewhat excited as they walk because for the first time she doesn't have to worry about who they may or may not run into. _'As much as I've been hesitant for months now about what people are going to think of my personal relationship with Arastoo, I'm glad we don't have to hide anymore.'_ she thinks as she reaches for his hand and interlacing their fingers before turning to look at the beaming smile on his face. _'And really, he's so very happy that we're out in the open now, it's really difficult to remember any other consequences that may be coming.'_

She's loses herself in thoughts of the man beside her until he quite literally _yanks_ her back to reality with the hand still intertwined with own.

"Founding Fathers is right here, Cam." he says grinningly as he uses his free hand to point at the familiar storefront she had blindly walked right by.

"Yes. Yes, it is." she replies, biting her lower lip so as to not break out laughing because since when does she get so lost in her head that she forgets where she's going. But then Arastoo starts to chuckle at her un-Cam-like behavior and she joins him until she notices some passerby's staring at them. They calm their laughter moments later and he changes his grip on her hand as he presses a gentle yet loving kiss to the back of her hand as he stares deep into her eyes before they finally enter the restaurant.

* * *

"Thank you." Arastoo says after they leave the Founding Fathers a while later and she's confused for a moment because he paid for dinner that night so _'What is he thanking me for?'_ He can read her thoughts pretty well it seems though because before she can even open her mouth to respond he's chuckling softly and elaborates as they make their way to where his car is parked down the street.

"I know it still freaks you out. That people are going to gossip about you as the "boss having an affair with the intern." And I imagine the possibility that _this_ ," he says gesturing between them, "may of just been a short-term thing was enough reason to hide it for a while. So, I'm thanking you now because as much as I've never doubted your feelings for me Cam, I know how difficult it must be to feel as though your putting your professional reputation at risk for something that you're still not all that sure of." he tells her and gives her hand, held within his own, a gentle squeeze.

Cam isn't all to sure what to say as he says this. He's staring at her in the same way he does whenever he reads his poetry to her, and that never fails to make her heart skip a beat. And he looks _so happy,_ but she can't help the small tinge in her chest his words elicited and the words spill out of her mouth before she has the time to think about what it really means.

"I am sure, Arastoo." she tells him and she sees his eyes widen, mouth dropping in such honest shock that she would probably laugh at his expression if this wasn't such a serious discussion. He doesn't respond to her statement right away so she has a moment to think about the meaning of her words then and wonders why she's not more afraid of telling him this. Maybe because his words, as loving as they were, struck a nerve with a habit of hers she knows well when it comes to intimate relationships, a habit she's actually finding easier to overcome with him. Because if Arastoo Vaziri has proven anything to her over the months they've been a couple it's that he's willing to meet her where she's at, even when he has to fight the urge to boast about her to anyone who would listen. So, she waits until their in the privacy of his car before speaking to elaborate on the matter.

"Arastoo, why do you think I decided to tell everyone at the lab about our relationship?" she asks, although she is rather sure she already knows his answer. She watches as he hesitates, and curses herself for ever giving him a reason to believe the words that fall from his lips moments later.

"I was tired of hiding. Because even though I never said it to you directly, you knew that I couldn't handle keeping this a secret for much longer." Arastoo confesses to her before turning away and even in the timid light from the street lamps outside, she could see the look of _pain_ and _guilt_ that crossed his face. _'I really haven't been fair to him at all.'_ she thinks as she reaches a hand up to caress his cheek and encourage him to look her in the eyes again. _'And I really should've made sure he knew long before now, just how much I adore him.'_

"I'd be lying if I said that your growing apprehension about keeping our relationship a secret had nothing to do with it. But I'd also be lying if I said it was the only reason, or even the biggest one for that matter." Cam admits, smiling softly at the confusion glimmering in his eyes.

"I know how much you care for me, so I know that you would keep our secret for as long as you could if I wished for it. And as much as I would never ask you to, I have no doubt that you would resign from your position at the Jeffersonian sooner then you would force me to reveal our relationship. And I adore you for that, Arastoo. I've grown to care for you so much, it became rather difficult for _me_ to hide it. So, as much as the idea that people are going to _gossip_ about us at work does bother me a bit, keeping us a secret for much longer would bother me much more." she says and smiles at the look of happy realization dawning on his face. "I decided to tell everyone about our relationship because I wanted to. Because our relationship is _very_ important to me, Arastoo."

Although she knows it's just the streetlights reflecting, his eyes are positively shining as he looks at her it that way that often seems to leave her breathless and leans over to press his slightly parted lips against her own. _'I really do love the way he kisses me.'_ she thinks as she allows herself to stop thinking and just _feel_ for a moment. His kiss is slow yet passionate, deep yet romantic at the same time and she's never felt so _treasured_ as she does in moments like this, alone with Arastoo.

"Our relationship is important to me too. Probably the most important thing _in my life_ right now." he tells her once they break apart and he leans his forehead gently against her own. "Cam, I-" he starts to say, but hesitates. She knows what he was about to say and feels her heart speed up a little more at the prospect. He's almost said it more than once in the last few weeks and she knows that the only thing making him hesitate is _her_. Because if there is one thing that would make her _run_ it's being told "I love you" too soon. But Arastoo has told her he loves her so many times already. Because he dedicates poetry to her, he respects her wishes about their relationship, he makes sure she knows how much she means to him, and so many other things. It's not hearing _him_ say those three words that scares her, it's knowing that she _can't_ say them back. She cares for Arastoo too much to say them before she's sure she means them. _'But he doesn't know that'_ she thinks. _'He thought that I told everyone about our relationship against my own wishes, so what if he doesn't know the real reason hearing him say "I love you" is so terrifying to me?'_

"I can't say it back!" Cam suddenly blurts out, a little louder than she intended and he looks at her in question.

"What?"

"You've almost said it _many_ times now and every time I realize what you're about to say I get this feeling of absolute terror that I imagine probably shows on my face. And I know it's possible that maybe you're hesitating because you're not actually ready to say it yourself. But if you want to say it and are holding back because you think it will scare me off, then you know me even better than I thought because that's probably exactly what it would do, but not for the reason you think." she attempts to explain in a panic and to his credit, Arastoo just nods along calmly as she rambles.

"Okay. Then, what is the reason it would scare you off?" he asks calmly and she is left awestruck for a moment at his relaxed tone when they're discussing something she's always considered to be so...significant. But, she's learned that he knows her pretty well by now and probably knows how helpful his calming voice is when she's panicking. It works. She allows herself a moment of silence as he looks at her patiently and she's much calmer when she opens her mouth to answer him.

"I don't trust myself to mean those words if I were to say them back. And if I learned one thing from the relationship I had with Michelle's father, it's that "I love you" should only be said if you actually mean it. I'm not willing to risk hurting you like that." she confesses and hopes he understands what she means.

"Cam?"

"Yes?"

"I...understand completely." Arastoo tells her with a gentle smile as he reaches over to grasp her hand and she is utterly shocked.

"I'm pretty sure everything I just told you is 100% irrational. And you understand it?"

"Yes, I do." he replies with a grin much too cheerful for their current discussion. "Love isn't something that can really be explained and so it scares people but the unknown always does. I don't think your wrong to hesitate about something you're still unsure of but I want you to know something." he says, pausing for a moment to interlace their fingers together. "I've never expected you to say those words back to me. I hesitate because I had no way of knowing if it was just hearing those words that was freaking you out. Now, I know it's not. But, as for what you're really concerned about, I don't want you to say those words to me until you want to, until you feel your ready to." he finishes.

"It really sounds so much better when you say it like that." she says with a small, happy sigh and Arastoo lets a truly joyful laugh fall from his lips as he gives her a brilliant smile.

"I love you, Cam. Even if you can't say the same yet." he says with a wink before leaning in once again for a kiss. She wonders for a moment how this man somehow manages to slip through every crack in the walls she's spent years building around her heart. But she figures that's something to worry about later when his lips aren't moving languidly against her own, once they're not basking in the glow of this new step in their relationship.

Later that night, as she lays in bed, her arms wrapped around his bare torso as the calming sound of his breathing begins to rock her to sleep, she thinks once more of the recent changes in their relationship. And she's left both happy and _confused_ as she finally joins her boyfriend in dreamland. It really should terrify her so much more than this, that as slow as it may be happening, her once ever so solid walls are crumbling at Arastoo's feet.


	5. The Acceptance

A/N: I hadn't been expecting to write this tonight but then I sat down with my computer, an idea hit me, and a hour later I had this on my screen. So, hopefully my characterization is still pretty good. Please don't hesitate to tell me if something seems too OOC or any other errors since this isn't beta'd or anything. And as always thank you for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Set in Season 9, Post-The Fury In The Jury**

* * *

' _I don't even know why I'm looking at these.'_ Cam thinks as she turns to the next page in the photo album. A very familiar knock on her door interrupts her a while later and causes her to furrow her brow. _'Didn't Arastoo say he was too busy to come over tonight?'_ she thinks as she stands from her couch to let him in.

"Hey." he greeted her, with a quick peck to her lips as he walked slowly over the threshold into her apartment.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asks in bewilderment as she pulls him over towards her couch. "Not that I'm not happy you are, but I thought you were busy with your research tonight?"

"I was. Technically still should be but, well..." he starts to explain and it doesn't take any more than that for her to understand the reason for his unexpected visit.

"I'm fine, Arastoo. You didn't have to come all the way over here just for that." she tells him, though she can't help but to smile at how sweet it is that he did come here out of sincere concern for her.

His facial expression tells her that he doesn't believe her, but she is fine, _really_. _'He just worries about me way too much.'_ she thinks because seriously, what reason could she possibly have to _not_ be fine?

"You'll have to forgive me for being hesitant to believe that when, despite having learnt who stole your identity, you do not seem to be relieved at all and have spent your evening looking at your old college photos." Arastoo replies with a pointed glance at the albums that lay open on her coffee table.

"Yes, well considering she's still out there, it's a little difficult to feel all too relieved just yet." she tells him sharply, ignoring his comment about the photos all together as she feels the burn of annoyance begin to course through her. As much as she usually likes how well he knows her, he clearly doesn't know her _that_ well just yet if he felt the need to come all the way over here because he thought she needed some kind of comfort.

"Alright. I can understand that. I can also understand how difficult it must've been to learn this person is your former college roommate." he says and she is suddenly _angry_ , because who is he to tell her how she feels about this?

"If by that you mean not difficult at all, then you are quite correct. She took my life from me, and she's going to pay for that in the near-future, it's as simple as that." Cam tells him, trying not to let her anger get to her. And she probably would've succeeded if he was his usual _supportive_ self but no, today he seems to think it's a good idea to push her on this ridiculous matter.

"Really? Just like that?" he asks.

"Yes. Just like that." she says looking at him, just _daring him_ to push her further.

"I don't know anyone in this world that could completely overlook the fact that this is a person you once cared for and trusted." he tells her and she fails to bite back the quip at the tip of her tongue.

"Well, now you know you do. Is that a problem?" she says fixing him with a put-off look.

"Yes, it is." he tells her and she is so shaken at his response she can say nothing back and instead looks away from him in silence.

"You are... _such_ a strong woman, Cam. It's one of many things I love about you. But, it also worries me, because you try so hard to always _be_ strong, you forget that having moments of "weakness" is normal...it's _human_." he continues and she feels her anger fade slightly at his heartfelt words. She raises her head and looks him in the eyes as his hand engulfs her own resting on her lap.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with allowing yourself to feel hurt right now. It doesn't make you weak anymore than feeling anger does. I don't have to explain to you the pain of loss because you know it so well. And I can't imagine how much _worse_ to must be when you've lost a person because she _chose_ to hurt you for her own selfish reasons."

"Is that it?" she asks against her better judgement because for as much as she's denied every claim he's made tonight, she's about to _break_ at his words. She really needs to tell him to just _leave_ because she _hates_ this, so she tries to remind herself of how _angry_ she is before speaking again.

"I'm supposed to be sad, and hurt because Haley Kent is so damn selfish? I'm supposed to feel that instead of anger because she was my _friend_? Arastoo, I'm not hurt, I'm not sad, I'm just furious! Haley is this awful person I once let into my _home_! And she stole _everything_ I've worked my whole life for! I'm not sad about _losing_ her! I would have to be insane to be upset about losing someone who so easily... _betrayed_ me. After 20 years of friendship. Just like that." She breaks.

Her quiet sobs are the only sound in the room as Arastoo pulls her to him and she buries her face in his chest, her hands clutching onto him for dear life. She feels like a child, and this time it has nothing to do with getting her salary like a weekly allowance. Because Haley has made her question _everything_ about the relationships in her life and that insecurity she has about how being _boss_ and _friend_ may be mutually exclusive rears it's ugly head. She's not sure how long it is before her sobs fade, but Arastoo doesn't let go for a moment. Doesn't even speak, he just holds her, pressing kisses to the top of her head every so often as she cries over this damn emotional rollercoaster she's been on the last few months. And that almost makes her feel _guilty_ because she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been questioning her relationship with _Arastoo_ as well because of all this.

"I'm sorry." Cam says to him once her eyes have dried and she puts a little distance between the two of them.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Cam." he says but she knows she has to explain this.

"Yes, I do." she says, giving his knee a firm squeeze where her hand is currently resting. He nods his head, seeming to understand her unsaid explanation that she's not apologizing for her actions this evening and waits in patient silence for her to continue.

"You know much I love my job. How proud I am to be head of forensics at the Jeffersonian. But I really hate it sometimes too. I do my very best to make sure it doesn't show but whenever I have to make hard decisions because I'm the boss and it upsets Hodgins or Angela or Brennan or whoever, I let it get to me sometimes. It makes me wonder if I can _really_ be both boss and friend when they end up taking a professional decision I've made, personally. I know they care about me, and it's only thanks to Angela that we were able to even identify Haley in the end. But ever since I've learned that it was Haley who stole my identity, I'm _questioning_ all my relationships, with my friends, my colleagues, and even with _you_ , Arastoo." she admits to him miserably.

"Okay." he says as his hand joins her own, resting on his knee. And she just stares at him in confusion until he finally decides to elaborate.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Cam. Of course it's _upsetting_ to hear the woman I love has been questioning my feelings but..." he pauses here and she kind of hates herself for a moment. "But, it would also be a lie if I said I didn't understand those feelings when I consider all you've been through the last few months. So, if thats what your apologizing for, having completely _normal_ feelings after what is essentially a trauma for you, you don't have to. But if it will make you feel better, you're forgiven." Arastoo tells her and she's left astonished at his acceptance.

' _I just told him that I've been having doubts about his love for me after being together for well over a year and thats his response? I'm forgiven? He's not angry at me?'_ she thinks because isn't this a _huge_ step backwards for them?

"That's it?" she asks in a small voice. "You're not angry?"

"Angry? Because you acted in a way that put your own well-being first? What right do I have to be angry about that? It's not like I'm about to leave you because of something like this. I've told you on multiple occasions how much I love you, so if I have to work a little harder to remind you of how much you mean to me, it's my pleasure to do so." he says honestly and for what seems to be the millionth time she wonders how he can be so loving and accepting of all her faults and insecurities.

"Thank you. _Really_." she tells him and hears her voice break because she is just so overcome with affection for this man. She knows it must be frustrating for him to know she's lost some confidence in their relationship because of something completely unrelated. But for some reason she does not know, he continues to believe in her. To believe that she's worth every uphill battle he has to fight if it means being with her, _loving her_. She puts all her emotions in to kissing him then because she doesn't know any other way to make sure he _knows_ how much she appreciates him and what he brings to her life. She may be questioning a number of things in her life right now, she thinks as Arastoo's lips move gently against her own, but her _own feelings_ for the people in her life is not one of them. Because she does _love_ this man, who makes her so _happy_ even on her worst days, and she prays to any God who will listen that she doesn't screw this up.

* * *

They spend the next few hours on the couch talking and laughing as they do a few crossword puzzles together and despite how emotionally drained she is right now, she still feels so much better than she has in weeks. She's not sure how long they've been sitting on her couch when the exhaustion suddenly hits her like a bolt of lightning and she allows herself to fall lightly against her boyfriend, her head laying over his heart. She feels him chuckle quietly as he sets the puzzle book on her coffee table and his arm moves to embrace her.

"You staying the night?" she asks him as the sound of his heartbeat in her ear begins to lull her to sleep.

"Of course, love." he tells her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "And I'd say it's about time for bed, if your as tired as you look right now."

"Mhmm" is her inaudible reply as he starts to stand with another laugh, dragging her to her feet as well.

About 20 minutes later, they're snuggled together in her bed and his hand is combing through her hair soothingly as she struggles to keep her eyes open. Cam is far from perfect when it comes to _any_ relationship, including her relationship with Arastoo. But she knows he has faults and insecurities too and is sure she'll see more of them the longer they're together. She forgets about that sometimes, that if she can accept _his_ imperfections, why shouldn't he accept _hers_? Maybe one day she'll come to expect that kind of love from her friends and family. But right now, she can't remember anyone ever devoted to her enough to call her out the way Arastoo did that evening. To make sure she knows someone cares enough to be there for her even when she doesn't think she needs it. She's still angry about Haley, but she knows that she's going to be found and will get the punishment she deserves. Maybe then she'll finally start to heal from this ordeal, she thinks as she lifts her head to kiss Arastoo goodnight before she finally allows all thoughts of Haley Kent to leave her mind, if only for a few hours.


	6. The Fear

A/N: So, I'm learning that writing is really helpful for de-stressing and that's probably why I can update so often, haha. But I kind of struggled with this or at least with making it something more than 'Arastoo almost dies, Cam regrets what she didn't say/do with him, blurts out how much she loves him.' I'm not sure if I succeeded with that, but I'm somewhat happy with this and how I tried to moderate the drama with light-heartedness. Also, if anyone has any ideas/prompts they would like to see written about these feel free to let me know! Ideas from others is always fun. Enjoy!

 **Set in Season 8, Post-The Pathos In The Pathogens**

* * *

Arastoo's first thought as he opens his eyes is that he must still be alive because his heaven would definitely not include a teary-eyed Cam at his bedside. Then Dr. Jacobs is there and is smiling at him for the first time since they met, and before long he's surrounded by his entire extended Jeffersonian family. _'I'm alive. They found the anti-serum.'_ he thinks as everyone tries to talk to him in what he assumes to be English but his brain isn't completely conscious yet. Then, Dr. Brennan is looking at him, and telling him happily that the anti-serum is working so he should be just fine now before following Dr. Jacobs out of the room with Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets on her tail. He's starting to make out the words being said around him when Cam reaches for his hand gently, an expression he can't really describe on her face but is probably close to _happy_. _'I didn't scar her for life.'_ he thinks with relief before he allows himself to momentarily get lost in her still teary eyes.

A few minutes later, he's pretty sure his brain is completely conscious again, because he can understand what everyone around him is saying as they filter in and out of the room. Well, at least he was sure until the next sentence Cam spoke to him. _'Alright, I know I nearly died tonight and that can't have been easy for her but whatever drugs they have me on must be making me hallucinate because I could've sworn she just said-'_

" _I love you._ " Cam repeats as she holds their interlaced hands to her chest and he can actually _feel_ her heart pounding against the back of his hand. _'Okay, not hallucinating.'_ he thinks in shock as he stares wide-eyed at her. Not really because of her confession though. He allows his eyes to momentarily wander to the other side of the room where Hodgins and Angela are still standing as they have been since the news spread that he had regained consciousness. Only now they're staring at Cam too, and despite the slight brain fog he still has going on he finds himself wondering why they're not more surprised to hear what she just said. _'Though, they might be a little preoccupied with the awkwardness of the moment.'_ Arastoo thinks as he sees the two quietly step backwards out of the bone room and for the first time since waking up, he has a private moment with the woman he loves, who, now that he gets a good look at her, is an absolute _wreck_. Camille Saroyan, who usually takes such pride in maintaining a professional and neat appearance, looks nothing like the _boss_ everyone in the lab knows, in this moment she just looks like well, _a woman_ terrified of losing the man she loves. It really shakes him to his core, because he must've been only hours if not _minutes_ away from death that night for her to look like _this_. But he doesn't have a chance to ponder much on the matter because despite having just woken up his eyes are growing heavy pretty rapidly. His last thought is about how good sleep sounds right now but he really wishes he could say something more to Cam before his eyes finally fall closed.

* * *

Arastoo was asleep for a few hours before he rejoins the conscious world when his girlfriend is still at his bedside, holding his hand in her own. _'They must've loaded me up with pain meds pretty well.'_ he thinks because when he uses his free hand to reach up and caress her check he feels nothing but stiffness. She smiles at him and that alone gives him a boost of energy no cup of coffee ever would.

"Hey." he says, cringing internally at the rough sound that escapes his throat.

"Hey." she says back, as her swollen, bloodshot eyes stare into his own. "How are you feeling?" she then asks and now he's questioning if he was just dreaming her saying that she loves him.

"I've definitely had better days, but considering today's events, I think I'm pretty good." he tells her and then he's left confused when an almost _guilty_ expression flows over her face.

"Good." Cam says, barely louder than a whisper, nodding her head. And then the room is filled with silence again and Arastoo is cursing himself because she's still so upset about all of this but he doesn't know what to say because _'What can you say to someone who just watched you come within inches of death?'_

In the end, it is Cam who breaks the silence, although he almost _prefers_ the silence over the next words that fall from her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" he asks and is suddenly grateful that a good majority of the Jeffersonian's employees have already gone home for the night because all it takes is that one simple word from him and the tears in her eyes are threatening to spill over.

"Did you know that on some days when I come in to work overtime, I'm often told that it's not a problem if I can't, if I'm already busy with some other plans?" she says as a single tear falls down onto his hand still at her cheek.

"Cam, what-"

"And sometimes I do, you know. Have other plans, usually with you." she interrupts him and he's still confused as he lets his hand fall from her cheek but he imagines there's some reason she's telling him this now so he listens.

"But, I still usually decide to work. And I tell myself he'll understand, because I have a daughter in college and everything so the more work I can get the better, right? I've been so _afraid_ that I've even been lying to myself because that's not really why I choose work. I..." she trails off as more tears fall and it's a little clearer now why she's saying this. _'She had regrets. I was dying in front of her eyes and all she could think about was all the times she pulled away from me.'_

"You almost died and the last thing I did was cancel our weekend together. And there was still _so much_...so much you didn't know ." she finishes and he _really_ wishes his joints weren't so stiff because she looks so hurt and miserable and he can't even hold her. He gives her hand, interlaced with his own, a tender squeeze but it doesn't seem to do much and she still looks to be on the verge of outright _sobbing_.

"Hey, I'm alive, Cam. I survived. It's alright." he tries to convince her.

" _No, it's not._ " Cam tells him sharply, shocking him slightly at the sudden change in her voice. "I've never felt about _anyone_ , the way I feel about you. I do love you, Arastoo, so much it _terrifies_ me."

Arastoo just looks at her for a moment. _'Wow. There are a lot of reasons I'm glad I didn't die today but, I can't believe I didn't realize this until now...'_ he thinks before speaking his thoughts.

"Well, sounds like we're in the same boat then." he says, voice still raspy, as he gives her a soft smile. Her head snaps up so quickly then, it's a wonder she didn't hurt herself.

"Wh-What?" she says in absolute disbelief and he _really_ can't believe that all this time he's been spending trying to take their relationship at a pace she's comfortable with, it never occurred to him to let her know just how scared _he is_ about the intensity of his feelings for her.

"It terrifies me too. The way I feel about you. I've lost count of the number of times I was convinced I could not fall any deeper in love and then we do something as normal as having coffee together and I'm knocked right off my feet yet again." he explains, still smiling at her.

"Crossword puzzles." she says in return as he feels her thumb caressing the back of his hand slowly.

"Crossword puzzles?"

"I never actually told you how much I love crossword puzzles but whenever you see me getting too stressed out about something, you make me a cup of tea and bring me a book of crossword puzzles. Those puzzles are something my mother and I used to do together when I was a child, so I've always loved them." she tells him, really smiling for the first time since this whole fiasco started. "She always did tell me it's the little things that matter most."

"Like how you learned to make Turkish coffee because you know I love it even though you hate it yourself?" he asks as he looks at her knowingly and she gives a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, exactly." she says as she reaches up and runs her hand through his hair affectionately.

"I love you, Cam. And I couldn't be happier to hear you say the same about me. It kind of makes it worth having been infected with a deadly virus." Arastoo says as he presses a loving kiss to the back of her hand for the second time that day.

"No, it doesn't. Nothing was worth that." Cam says firmly. "But I love you too, and I'm sorry it took something as awful as this for me to finally say it."

Her hands cup his cheeks then, as she leans in to kiss his lips ever so gently. He knows she's probably being cautious of any pain he might be in but even so, the light press of her slightly parted lips against his own at this moment is without a doubt his favorite kiss they've ever shared.

* * *

About an hour or so later, he's convinced her to leave for a bit because "I know you haven't eaten all day, Cam" and "Dr. Jacobs needs to give me another exam anyways." But then she's right back at his side as Dr. Jacobs leaves the room, half-eaten sandwich still in hand. Not that he minds, just as long as she's actually eating. But he's still pretty exhausted and is really glad when he's given the clear to leave the lab, even if just to go to the hospital for the next few days. Cam stays by his side even then and despite the pain in his joints as the meds start to wear off he uses all the energy he has to keep holding her hand in his own.

They run a few tests on him at the hospital that night and Cam gets slightly over-protective, questioning nearly everything his doctors and nurses do until he has to ask her to "temper yourself a bit" because "that's the third nurse you've told off in the last hour." But soon enough they're laying together in his hospital bed with the quiet beeping of his heart monitor echoing through the darkness of the room and despite the dull throbbing in his joints as his next dose of pain meds start to kick in, he's _really happy_.

' _I know today was probably much more difficult for her emotionally than it was for me and I would never put her through something like that again'_ he thinks, looking down at the woman in his arms. _'But somehow, she seems more at peace now than she ever has before. Like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders.'_ Arastoo hopes that they can talk about what happened soon, what she went through while he was unconscious. She won't want to he knows, because that's just who she is. It's going to take some time for her to open up about that pain, about the trauma she suffered tonight. Because as much as telling him just how much she loves him is allowing her to relax right now, nearly losing him is not something she'll be able to move past all that easily. It's not going to be that easy for him either.

"I'm pretty sure laying in bed in a dark room means you're supposed to be sleeping." she snarks quietly without moving from her position and misses the face he makes at her comment.

"And I am absolutely certain there have been _many, many_ times where you and I have been in bed in a dark room and we were most definitely _not_ sleeping." he tells her playfully and she lifts her head up in time to see him raise his brow suggestively.

"That...is true, but not the case tonight. Or at any point in the near future according to your doctor." she says and it takes a moment for him to grasp her meaning.

"Wait, what?" Arastoo asks her in utter disappointment. I mean, he's smart enough to know that " _no strenuous activity_ " likely included sex and he's probably going to be in enough pain for the next few weeks to not really be in the mood anyways, but right now he's just a man rather doped up on pain killers so at the moment it's rather upsetting to hear her say this.

"Don't look at me like that. There's no way you didn't know that." Cam says flatly.

"Well, yeah, but..." he says and she's looking at him as if to say, _"Really? You're lucky to still be alive after today and you're going to pout about temporarily losing sexual privileges?"_

But then she's chuckling against his shoulder in clear amusement and despite his feeling of disappointment, he finds himself joining her.

"Well, look at it this way, I'm taking some sick days while you recover so we have the next week or so to ourselves." she says trying to cheer him up.

"I'm never unhappy to spend time you Cam, but I'm fairly certain that will make the whole "no sex" thing even harder." he says with a grin.

"How about a promise that we can make up for the lost time once your doctor gives the okay?" she asks in her own rather suggestive manner.

"Now, _that_ I like the sound of." Arastoo replies happily and she laughs.

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm a man. And we've been together long enough for you to know just _how much_ I enjoy making love to you." he says with a smile and knows that she can see that glint in his eye that she is ever so familiar with.

"You, _stop that_." she says turning her head away from him.

"Stop what?" He knows what.

"Stop _that_. You know exactly what I mean." she tells him in exasperation because _really_ , him being cut off from sex means that _she_ is too so "it's really not fair of you to tease me like that."

They both laugh quietly at their playful banter and he presses a not-so-chaste kiss against her hair, allowing himself to revel in the fact that they had almost _lost this_ as the mood in the room takes a sudden change and he feels his eyelids start to drop. Cam's eyes have already fallen shut as takes one last look at her face and Arastoo's last thought before joining her in dreamland is how he must be the luckiest man alive that this woman has somehow grown to love him the way she does. And with a whispered _"love you"_ against her temple, his eyelids finally drop.


	7. The Answer

A/N: Hello, to all my lovely readers. This chapter kind of follows Cam's thoughts throughout the documentary episode and I kind of like how i came out. It's a bit of a longer chapter and I've also upped the story's rating just in case. I'm not a big fan of the way I ended this chapter but I couldn't really figure out much else without going into a whole other story so, hopefully it's not that bad. Enjoy! And as much as I'm happy with just knowing people are reading my story, I do enjoy reading all your thoughts in the reviews so please share if you so desire!

 **Set in Season 11, During The Movie In The Making**

* * *

Arastoo is quick to agree when Cam requests that they try their best to keep the documentary crew from learning about the true nature of their relationship. She knows he doesn't really want to and would be happy to brag about her to them for as long as they'd listen. But she also knows he is nothing if not respectful of her wishes and so he remains quiet about any disdain he has regarding her request. She almost regrets her decision within the first hour though, because if she can't even say _hello_ to _Dr. Vaziri_ without raising some eyebrows this is going to be a long couple of days. But who is she kidding, their inability to keep things a secret has just as much to do with the Jeffersonian being a literal high school as it does with them as a couple. _'Because really, does Dr. Brennan have to look at us like that just because we're trying to be professional here?'_ she thinks as Dr. Brennan's eyes dart between her and Arastoo.

However, she's finding it to be rather difficult to act as though he is nothing more than her colleague as well. Cam is a professional woman, she likes to keep her personal life just that, _personal_. _'Maybe I'm not as good at keeping my interactions with Arastoo at work completely professional as I thought.'_ she thinks because it's so _weird_ when she has to force herself not to smile at him the way she usually does or to remember when she goes to get coffee _not_ to bring Arastoo a cup too. _'I forget how long it's been sometimes.'_ Cam says to herself because it's been nearly _eight_ years now since the first day that odd yet endearing Iranian man walked into her office to interview for an internship and nearly _four_ since that fateful night she gave in to his charms and gave _them_ a chance. It's no wonder it's so much of a hassle to keep the truth of what they are hidden. So, against her better judgement, when the cameras all follow Dr. Brennan to career day at Christine's school, she is quick to go see her boyfriend in the bone room for as long as she can.

"Dr. Saroyan." Arastoo greets her with a rather stiff nod in her direction as he puts down the bone in his hands. _'Wow. I know they can't prove anything unless we actually tell them but we are really bad at this aren't we?'_ she thinks, already dreading the day she will inevitably watch the documentary they're filming.

"The cameras all went to the elementary school with Dr. Brennan so we can take a little break if you'd like." Cam tells him, reaching for his hand and is rewarded with a genuinely happy smile.

"I thought this documentary was going to focus on the forensic work and our collaboration with the FBI. But I'm being asked more questions about my private life than I am about the remains." Arastoo tells her with a somewhat amused smile. "Not that I've really told them anything, and I never mentioned you, of course."

She gives him an almost _embarrassed_ smile at his attempt to reassure her that he's not going to go against her wishes and allows their fingers to tangle together playfully.

"I know, Arastoo. Thank you." she says, hoping he can see how grateful she is on her face.

"You don't have to thank me. As much as you know I would have no qualms about telling the world about us, it's really nobody's business except our own. It's one thing when it was _difficult_ to say the least, to keep our relationship a secret from everyone, but I have no problem choosing to keep it off the small screen. Though, I don't remember it being this... _weird_ the last time we were pretending to be just colleagues." he says with such a bewildered expression she can't help but laugh.

"Oh God, we really are as bad as I think we are aren't we?" she asks between laughs and he joins her because _really_ , it's just ridiculous how _bad_ their acting abilities are. But, then it crosses her mind that as much as she knows he doesn't think of this as a favor to her because, " _why wouldn't I respect your wish to keep your personal life, personal, Cam?",_ she still wants to make it up to him.

"So, I was thinking we could maybe get away for a a couple nights this weekend." she tells him as the tone of her voice changes slightly, dropping her professional mask as she only does with him.

"Hmm, that sounds like fun. What were you thinking of?" Arastoo asks as his own voice drops to that husky almost whisper that always seems to make her heart skip a beat.

"I haven't actually had the time to give it much thought yet actually, but there is this really nice inn not too far away." she tells him, leaning in closer to his face.

"Sounds perfect. Then again, whenever I get to have you to myself..." he says trailing off, as he closes the short distance between their lips and she drops her guard completely for a moment as her hands gravitate up his arms to wrap around his neck. The emotional distance they've put themselves at has clearly taken it's toll on both of them because, they don't kiss like _this_ at work, ever. But she can't find it in herself to pull away as she allows the gentle passion of his kiss overtake her. He coaxes her lips open ever so slightly, and his tongue is grazing against her own. In the back of her mind she's thinking this is a really bad idea because their at work and the cameras could be back at any moment and she's going to be feeling uncomfortable for a _whole different reason_ for the rest of the day if she doesn't pull away soon. In the end, it's Arastoo who breaks the kiss. Cam on the other hand, follows after his lips as he draws away, keeping the contact for just _one more moment_ before he puts a more _appropriate_ distance between them, chuckling at her somewhat off-put expression and her hands drop to their previous position, entangling her fingers with his own.

"I'll look into making a reservation for this weekend. Are you going to come over my place to-" she starts, but then Arastoo is suddenly tearing his hands from her own as his mouth opens as if to speak but doesn't, instead turning around and away from her. She catches on almost instantly as she tries not to look like she was caught at the scene of the crime and Dr. Brennan joins them in the bone room, cameras in tow. _'Well, back to business I guess.'_ Cam thinks as she gives Arastoo a side-glance and second guesses her earlier thought that the documentary crew won't figure out anything if they don't admit to it.

* * *

' _Okay, I thought I was imagining it, but these people seem convinced that I have some juicy personal secret I'm not telling them.'_ she thinks as she yet again tries to shift the focus away from her personal life and refuses to answer when asked, "You and Dr. Vaziri are certainly on good terms aren't you?" _'This is a documentary on forensics, not The View!'_ she thinks as she redirects the conversation, telling them about what a victim's stomach contents can tell them before realizing Arastoo is in her office.

"Dr. Saroyan, if you have a moment, I'd like to show you something I discovered on the bones." he tells her, and so with a quick glance at the cameras in front of them, follows him into the bone room. For a minute or two, she's glad because it's all professional and forensic so at least she doesn't have to worry about any comments on the apparent intimacy of her _professional_ relationship with Arastoo.

" _The two of you make a pretty good team, the way you work off of each other."_

...or at least she _thought_ she wouldn't have to worry about any comments. Then, Arastoo's talking, agreeing with them, which she imagines would be a completely _normal_ thing amongst colleagues if only she wasn't mentally panicking about all the 'what if's' that comment could imply. But, her boyfriend seems to be enjoying this moment as he gives her that charming smile that almost makes her weak in the knees. So, of course Cam doesn't disagree with their comment but does rationalize with them _why_ , they work so well together. But then she's putting her foot in her mouth again because she doesn't stop there and decides the crew needs to know that "there's nothing special about my relationship with Dr. Vaziri" and that "it's no different than my relationship with any of the other interns." _'Someone really needs to put me out of my misery.'_ Cam thinks as she plasters a smile to her face until the crew leaves to find Dr. Brennan. They call it a day shortly after that and even though she knows it's going to be just as troublesome tomorrow, she isn't going to worry about that right now because she's never been so happy to go home before.

"Hey, you alright there, Cam?" he says as they walk towards the parking garage. She knows how anxious she must look, and she knows it's because the cameras still aren't too far away and even though they gave her their word that they would not film neither her nor Arastoo outside of the lab, she's still on edge as they head to where Arastoo's car is parked.

"Yes, fine!" she answers quickly and is not surprised when his expression doesn't change.

"That's an obvious lie, but I'll give to you anyways. I called in an order to that Thai place a few minutes ago so how about we swing by to pick that up and spend the rest of the night at home?" he asks her.

"Nothing could sound more appealing than that right now." Cam says as she swallows her anxiety and reaches for the hand that has been casually brushing against her own as they walk. He chuckles at her and she reminds herself to make that reservation for this weekend because they are _really_ going to deserve it by the time this documentary is finished.

"We've really become _that_ couple, haven't we?" Arastoo asks her after they've finish their dinner and decide to play _Scrabble_ of all things.

"No, no, we have not. And don't try to be sly, because I'm well aware that you know saying things like that is the best way to make me loose focus and it's not going to work because I am still _winning_." she answers with a rather proud smile.

"It's a little concerning that out of everything in the world, it's a game of _Scrabble_ that brings out your competitive side." he comments and they laugh.

Cam knows he's only joking around but this really is when she's at her happiest. Not playing Scrabble, but just _being here_ like this with him. It's the most normal thing in the world to just sit here playing a board game, but it's so much more because it feels like _home,_ it feels like _family_. So, at this moment the stress of the documentary has vanished from her mind and she is just really, _very happy_. It's not until they're getting ready for bed that night that the stress comes back, albeit momentarily.

"So, I know the camera crew arrived at the lab after we did today because they were at the crime scene for a bit but do you know when they'll be getting in tomorrow because we may not want to arrive _together_ depending, right?" he asks her and she really hates that he's right about that.

"How exactly did we manage this secret relationship for so long when we first got together? Because right now it's so...complicated." she asks in slight exasperation as he reclines in bed next to her.

"Well, I imagine this whole we-spend-every-night-together thing we do now may factor in to that a bit." Arastoo tells her in a pseudo-serious manner as she laughs.

"Hmm. Guess I should've sent you home then, huh?" Cam says as she moves herself closer to him.

"Would've been a good idea. But, it's a little late for that now." he replies as his voice starts to drop to that husky whisper.

"Is that so? Probably for the best anyways, I sleep much better when your around." she tells him as she presses her lips to his before he can reply.

"Sleep...huh...so that's...the reason...we spend...so many...nights together...is it?" he asks, laying half on top of her, kissing her between words. It makes her smile for a moment before she leans up to capture his lips in her own for a slow kiss much like the one they shared in the bone room that day. But she doesn't have to worry about the cameras here, so she can focus her attention on the feel of his hands as they work their way slowly under her nightie and enjoy the growing arousal as her own hands move against his bare chest down towards where his pants are hanging loosely at his hips. Their kiss isn't slow for all that long as he takes more control, kissing her deeply, full of passion as their hearts beat faster and it's suddenly really _hot_ in more ways than one. She and Arastoo have always had a very... _healthy_ sex life, and she doesn't know if it's the nostalgia of sneaking around to be together, or the toll of having to keep an emotional distance from each other but when they finally do fall asleep that night, sated, wearing nothing but her sheets it's a feeling she could _really_ get used to.

* * *

They decide to wager on the camera crew's promise not to film them outside of the lab and actually luck out because they're no where in sight when she and Arastoo arrive that morning. Cam tries to ignore the feeling of dread she gets when they do arrive however because she knows it's going to be another day of high school gossip that seems to be ever present at the Jeffersonian. She's not wrong. Although, they do thankfully focus on the forensics a little more today as her team get closer to identifying the killer, she still finds herself hiding from them because every time they catch her in a moment alone they're always asking her about her _"relationships with the interns"_ or how _"a job this demanding has impacted her personal life."_ She's just about had it when they ask Arastoo what he thinks about her as a boss and then proceeds to inquire about his personal feelings for her. Cam interrupts at that moment, and she's given a moment alone as the cameras follow Arastoo back downstairs.

' _I have to say, there is a part of me that enjoys the secret but...it's taking more of a toll on Arastoo isn't it.'_ Cam thinks as she watches him talk about the late Vincent Nigel-Murray. _'He really is an amazing man. So generous and loving...even at times when he has every right to feel angry or upset.'_ Her eyes follow him until he disappears from her sight, back into the bone room. _'I've given him so many reasons to walk away from our relationship, but he never did. Even our break up was based on how he loved me too much to take me away from the life that made me happy. Arastoo has put up with every fear and insecurity I have, even more than that he embraced it. He understood that's who I am and let me figure out what it meant to me to be loved, and to love him. He gave me the time and space I needed to figure out if I really wanted to work through all the complications of the two of us being together.'_ she thinks with a gentle smile.

' _It wasn't easy for me to accept that someone, anyone in this world could be so devoted to me, could put me first in his life time and again. Arastoo isn't perfect, he has faults just like I do but,...I've never been happy the way I am now. And isn't that just what everyone wants to find in this world? Someone who will always be on your side, to fight through this life together?'_ Cam asks herself fondly as she begins the familiar walk towards her office, still lost in thought.

They solve the case that afternoon and the documentary crew decides to take a page from Christine's elementary school and goes around asking them all "What do you want to be when you grow up?" She has a few minutes to think about her answer while they ask a few of the others first. But the question hits a bit of a nerve with her. Not because she doesn't have an answer, she does, but the fact is she wants to be exactly where she is right now, _with Arastoo_. And that's what hits a nerve because Arastoo had learned that even though he may never get that amazing career he's worked his whole life for, he wants to be with her, wherever that may be. She'd come to terms with the almost guilty feeling his choice gave her because she was convinced _he wants this_. _'But,'_ Cam thinks as she begins to walk slowly towards the bone room, _'that doesn't mean he doesn't still want that career.'_ She ponders on that and the possibility that she'll be able to convince him at some point in their future to let her _follow him_ because _hasn't he given enough for her happiness_? She thinks about just how _much_ she loves Arastoo and wants him to be happy too as she reaches the doorway of the bone room. _'And that means I get to help him become exactly what he wants to be when he grows up doesn't it?'_ Cam asks herself as she waits in the doorway for Arastoo to give his answer.

"Can I have two?" he asks and she finds herself trying to _think_ of what his second answer could be as the documentary's host gives him the okay.

"I always wanted to be a _husband_ and a _father_." Arastoo answers and she's frozen in shock she would've missed the camera panning to her if Arastoo hadn't followed by turning around to face her. Cam's mind is a mess as she tries to make sense of what he just said. _'Wait, what? But, what about this career...hasn't he dreamed...what?'_ she thinks as Arastoo instantly starts to _apologize_ because she _wasn't supposed to hear that_ and he wasn't talking about the two of them. She's nervously glancing at the cameras that are still filming and has never wished more that they would _leave_ because she needs to talk to the man she loves and _how can she do that on camera?_ But then, the host is telling Arastoo "the cameras don't lie" as he asserts there is no _us_ to speak about and she's watching as this man who does _everything_ out of _love for her_ just _loses it_. Suddenly, her fears don't matter anymore, and _who cares_ if all of the country is going to see this because she's never been more sure of _anything_ as the words flow out of her mouth.

"You don't have to do this anymore." Cam tells him and he seems to tune out the cameras around them too as she steps into the room before speaking again because it may not be what she expected but she can still give him exactly what he's been dreaming of for so long.

"I love you. I love the way you _protect_ me. And I love the way you _fight_ for me and I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She sees the disbelief on his face as he starts to process her words. Her heart is _pounding_ violently in her chest but it doesn't stop her, not this time. Cam has been afraid and insecure about committing like this for so long, but she is so _in love_ with Arastoo Vaziri and she could never find someone better, doesn't _want_ to find someone better. Nothing could ever compare to the happiness the man standing in front of her has given her and if becoming his _wife_ and _mother of his child_ will make him as happy as she is, what reason exactly does she have to run any more?

"Wait, are you asking me if I'll-" he starts but it's her who says the fated words.

" _Marry me."_

Arastoo's mouth has dropped open from shock as the words leave her mouth. At one time this response would've given her anxiety but this is _Arastoo_ , who more than anything else in this world wants _Cam._ "Yes?" she asks and that's all it takes to bring him back to reality as he quite literally _runs_ the three feet it takes to close the distance between them, accepting her proposal with an enthusiastic _"Yes! Yes, of course!"_ He positively _attacks_ her with his kiss and she really should care more that the cameras are now filming them _make out_ but she can worry about that later. But this moment, _their moment_ only happens once in a lifetime so she forgets about everyone else who isn't Arastoo as they continue to kiss until the need for air forces them apart.

There's a light applause in the room as Cam just _stares_ at her _fiancé_ as he smiles at her in pure happiness, a look she feels herself mirroring. And when the documentary crew finally sits with her to ask what _she_ wants to be when she grows up, she doesn't have an answer anymore because she now has _everything she's ever wanted._ So, with a quick side glance at Arastoo standing off camera next to her, she says, jokingly this time, exactly what she's been telling them since they arrived: "That's a personal question and I don't really feel comfortable answering it."


	8. The Anniversary

A/N: So, it's always been my head-canon that Cam is such a workaholic that of the two of them Cam is more likely to forget things like anniversaries even though those days are actually really important to her. This story is the result of said head-canon. I've also always figured Cam and Arastoo started dating during the summer after season 7, so keep that timeline in mind. As always enjoy and if anything in my stories _ever_ seem too OOC please let me know. I know I've said this pretty much every chapter but it's easy to write OOC when your writing your perspective of a certain character whose personal life hasn't been explored all that much.

 **Set after Season 8, Post-The Secret In The Siege**

* * *

' _I hate when I get this feeling that I've forgotten something important.'_ Cam thinks as she sits in her office, completing her written autopsy report for the current case. She's relatively organized person, often writing down the things she needs to remember, so this isn't a feeling she gets all too often. _'I know it has nothing to do with this case, and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with work at all so why is it bothering me so much?'_ she asks herself, pondering for another moment before her thoughts are interrupted but the sound of her phone vibrating. She's glad she's alone as she reads it because as good as she is as maintaining her professional mask in the workplace, she's a real sap for romance and sometimes the messages her boyfriend sends her just make her positively melt.

 _This may be a little random, but you've been on my mind even more than usual today. Don't work yourself too hard and I can't wait to see you tonight._

' _He really is quite a romantic isn't he?'_ Cam thinks as she sends Arastoo a quick reply. As much as she knew dating someone she works with would be complicated to say the least, it's hard to remember why she ever thought it wasn't worth the risk when he says things like this. She probably looks like an idiot staring at her phone with such a wide grin on her face but it's hard to keep a poker face after reading that text. But she's alone at the moment so it doesn't really matter and just allows herself to revel in how this man makes her feel so adored everyday. Though in the end a moment is all she gets because her phone is vibrating again with a much less pleasurable message and she's out the door to find Dr. Brennan.

' _I know he understands and he never holds it against me but dammit why can't these people curb their homicidal tendencies until morning?'_ Cam says to herself as she returns to her office a few hours later to make an all too familiar phone call to Arastoo. _'But I still hate that he's gotten so used to this, all he has to do is see my name on the caller id to know the reason I'm calling.'_ she thinks as she brings her phone to her ear with a sigh. Whenever she calls him in the hours before their dates, his disappointed tone of voice makes it pretty obvious he knows what she's about to say. She knows he's being honest when he says he understands but, it doesn't do much to lighten her guilt about canceling their plans yet again. But when his voice echoes into her ear a few moments later, his excited tone surprises her - and makes her hate herself a little more.

"Hey, love." Arastoo greets her and she can hear the smile in his voice as he continues to speak before she can respond. "I'm glad you called. I know you like dressing appropriately for wherever we're going and wanted to make sure you know that the restaurant I'm taking you too is nothing too fancy so, whatever you wore to work is probably fine."

' _I thought I hated that he was so accustomed to my canceling our dates, he expects it, but this is so much worse.'_ Cam thinks in silence for a moment, struggling with what to say.

"Cam?" he asks and she can't hesitate any longer.

"Yeah. Hey, Arastoo." she finally greets in such a somber tone that it takes him all of 5 seconds for his voice to grow concerned.

"Is something wrong? You sound upset." he asks and as much as she's always hated people who commit murder, she hates so much more in this moment.

"Um, we found a second body that has some very marked similarities to the one we've been working on earlier this week and..." she trails off and hears him give a small humorless laugh into the phone.

"You have to work tonight." It's not a question. The tone of his voice is now that of familiar disappointment that she had expected to hear when he answered her call.

"I'm really sorry, Arastoo." Cam says, trying now to sound as miserable as she feels because that often just makes him feel even worse. He laughs again, a little lighter than his previous one but still sad.

"It's okay, Cam. It's your job. I mean, we work together so of course I understand. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. But I'm not going to lie and say it's not disappointing that you're canceling. But how about I bring some dinner from the diner to the Jeffersonian then?" he suggests, hopefully.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Arastoo. Really, that's very sweet of you to offer but you don't have to go to all that trouble over one cancelled date." she declines. Arastoo is silent for a moment after she says that, and she feels her heart give a loud thump in that moment.

"Arastoo?" she asks when he's silent for so long that it is only the sound of his quiet breathing that prevents her from thinking the call dropped.

"Yeah, sorry, I understand. Just, thought I'd ask anyways. Take care of yourself and don't work too hard. Love you." Arastoo finally replies and her heart gives another loud thump at the subtle change in the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, of course. I love you too." she says as he hangs up shortly thereafter.

' _Is he...angry?'_ Cam asks herself because she's never heard him speak like that before. She's lost in thought about what just happened when Hodgins is hollering for her so she forces all thoughts of her boyfriend to the back of her mind as she gets back to work.

* * *

For as long as she can remember Arastoo would text or call her to say good night, every night without fail. She wasn't always awake, but the message would always be waiting for her when she woke up. So, when she woke up the following morning to find nothing, she knew something was wrong. Cam isn't good at relationships, she knows this. But usually when he's upset with her about something she knows what that something is. But then she rationalizes with herself that Arastoo lives a busy life too and couldn't he have just fallen asleep so she lets it go but makes a mental note to call him at lunchtime that day.

"Hey." she greets when he picks up that afternoon.

"Hey, Cam." he says and his tone sounds... _normal_. Which should make her feel relieved but for some reason has her even more confused.

"Is everything alright, Arastoo?" she asks because she can't get rid of this feeling that he's upset about something.

"What? Yes, of course. Why?" he asks.

"No reason, I just thought...you sounded a little strange on the phone yesterday so I just...never mind, I'm probably just a little over-stressed, must be imagining things." Cam says, voicing her thoughts.

"Please tell me you didn't work all night long again?" he asks and the tone of concern in his voice makes her smile momentarily, as she lets out a small laugh.

"No. I promise I did in fact sleep last night."

"Well, good, I can handle cancelled dates but I draw the line at you putting work before your own health." Arastoo says and her smile stretches wider across her face.

"Thank you." is her simple reply as he chuckles happily.

"I know your still busy today and I am as well actually, but maybe we can do something tomorrow night?" he asks and as much as she wants to, she knows it's not a questions she can answer with certainty right now.

"I have a meeting with the Jeffersonian's board early evening tomorrow so, I don't really know what time I'll be getting out of there. _But_ , this is my weekend off so..." she trails off.

"Your place, then?" he suggests hopefully.

"I'm yours all weekend, just as soon I get out of work Friday evening." she tells him enthusiastically.

"Can't wait. But, it's still Wednesday now so, I think it's time we both got back to work." Arastoo comments and with a quick "I love you," she hangs up. Cam's smile is still on her face for a few more moments, but despite the pleasant conversation she just had with her boyfriend, the feeling that something's wrong returns to her rapidly.

It's an innocent comment from Angela the following day that finally opens her eyes as to what it is that's wrong and why she never lost that feeling that she'd forgotten something.

"Oh, is that something Arastoo wrote?" Angela asked as Cam replaced the paper with Farsi characters into it's protective sheath before putting it back in her desk.

"Yeah, a poem he wrote for me shortly after we got together." Cam replied with a smile at her friend.

"Oh, wow you guys kept your relationship a secret for longer than I realized. I had no idea you've been together for a year already." her friend comments as her eyes glaze over the date on the back of the poem.

' _Wait, what?'_ she thinks as her friend continues to speak before wishing her a good night that Cam returns absentmindedly.

' _Crap.'_ is Cam's final thought as she looks at the poem's date. Arastoo had given her this poem one week after they first got together. A date that will be a year ago in five days. _'Our anniversary was two days ago.'_

* * *

Camille Saroyan has a well known reputation at the Jeffersonian for being a professional. She is proud of that fact too. Especially when it means she can easily lie her way out of a board meeting without being questioned that evening so she can attend to a very personal matter with her boyfriend. _'Maybe I should of called first.'_ she thinks as she steps out of the cab in front of Arastoo's apartment building. _'Oh God, I know why I'm here, but I really don't know what I'm supposed to say. This would be so much easier if he was actually angry or upset at me.'_ Cam thinks as she walks towards his apartment, knocking firmly on his front door. She hears his soft footsteps as he walks, before finally opening the door.

"Cam? What are you doing here, didn't you have a meeting tonight? Is everything alright?" Arastoo asks her upon seeing her at his doorstep and her heart thumps loudly in her ears as he instantly becomes concerned at the sight of her.

"Yeah, I, um, rescheduled that...I may have lied to them. I, uh..." she tries to say to him as she steps into the living room of his small apartment and he closes the door behind her.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" he continues to question as the concern in his voice grows at her abnormal behavior.

"No, it's nothing, nothing's wrong. _I'm_ fine is what I'm trying to say. There's no reason for you to be concerned about me." she tries to explain, but he's looking at her with even more confusion.

"Okay. Then, can you explain to me why you've shown up at my doorstep unannounced when you're supposed to be in a meeting." he requests gently as he holds one of her hands in his and they sit together on his couch. Nothing about his behavior or words is suggesting that he is even the slightest bit angry or upset and if she didn't know better she'd swear that maybe she made a mistake, but she _does_ know better. She knows that Arastoo is a good and generous man who probably allowed himself to feel upset about her forgetting for a few hours that one evening two days ago. Then he likely convinced himself why it's not that big of a deal and to just move on.

"Why aren't you more upset with me?" Cam asks turning to give him a pointed look in him eyes when he continues to look at her in confusion for a moment.

"Ah, your referring to our missed anniversary." he says with a small smile at her and she lets out a soft sigh of misery.

"I'm so sorry." she says pitifully.

"I want to just say it's okay, but something tells be that look of guilt on your face isn't going to go away all that quickly, so talking this out is probably the best option right now." he tells her as his free hand join his other to engulf her own.

"It's _not_ okay. You shouldn't be okay with this. I know it's just a day but it should _mean something_. I swore to myself after the whole virus thing I would do something about all of these workaholic tendencies of mine. I _swore_ I would make _us_ a priority!" Cam can feel her voice raising in frustration but can't find it in herself to care right now. She can still remember vividly, the way she felt when she was told Arastoo only had about four hours at most left to live. All the regrets she had for choosing to work instead of spending more time with him. The regret she had that he was going to _die_ without knowing how she really felt about him. Cam knows even now that its no easy task for her to _not run_ when they get closer but... _'I really have been trying.'_

"I know. And things aren't the same, Cam. I know how many times you've turned down overtime shifts so that we can spend time together. You _have_ made our relationship a priority as much as your job could possibly allow!" Arastoo's voice is raising slightly as well in an attempt to convince of how wrong she is about herself.

"You know, it'd be one thing if I had canceled the date, but Arastoo, I didn't even _remember_ until an hour ago! How is that putting this relationship first!? Any _why_ are you not angry?" she asks him because at least if he was angry with her she'd be paying for this in some way.

"Because it's like you said, it's just a day. Sure, I had planned a little something and I was upset for a bit when you cancelled but when I had the time to think about it, it's not all that big of a deal. An anniversary is a day to commemorate the amount of time we've been together but, in the end can't we do that on any day? It really isn't even that important to remember the exact date, doesn't it mean more to have all the memories of the experiences we've shared together, good or bad?" Arastoo asks her as his hands come up to hold her face in his hands. She doesn't really know what to say to that so she just lets herself speak her mind at that moment.

"Arastoo, our relationship really is important to me. I know we still have a lot of cancelled dates but, I really have been trying." she admits as she wraps her arms around his torso, and he pulls her into his arms, resting his cheek against her head.

"I know. I see that _everyday_. And that's exactly why it's so easy to let a forgotten anniversary go. I know you didn't forget or cancel because it's not important to you. Because I know how much our relationship means to you, how much _I_ mean to you. I knew it wouldn't be that long until you remembered anyways and you'd probably go the extra mile to make it up to me even though you don't have to." he tells her with a knowing look as she pulls away from his chest.

She shakes her head slowly in dismay as she takes in what he's saying. "I really don't know why you're so good to me sometimes."

"I'm not, Cam, I make just as many mistakes in this relationship as you do. I'd be lying if I said our relationship doesn't frustrate me at times. You know that sometimes, our jobs keep us apart for so long and I let it get to me because I miss you so much, and I get angry. You know I do, and I'm going to pretend I don't. I'm so immature about it sometimes, I just want to say screw it and take you away for a day. But we both know, this is just the way it has to be. But that's what a relationship _is_. And when it comes down to deciding if it's worth the trouble of juggling our careers with this relationship, it's been worth it from day one to me, and I still do not foresee that changing." Arastoo finishes with a loving kiss to her head as she finds herself reminded yet again why she fell in love with this man.

"You know, I had decided years ago, shortly after a came to work at the Jeffersonian, when Seeley and I had rekindled our relationship for a brief time that I would never get involved with someone I worked with again. It was just bound to get so messy and I knew I would hate that. So, how is it _this_ still happened?" Cam asked gesturing between Arastoo and herself as he lets out a light chuckle. "Even more than that, why do I so badly _want_ to fight through all these complications that arise?"

"Well, I can't really answer that one for you, but I can say that I'm very happy to hear you say that." he tells her, smile widening across his face.

"I'm still really sorry I forgot, Arastoo. I can't believe that wasn't one of the dates I actually remember." Cam says shaking her head, intriguing her boyfriend's curiosity.

"What are the dates you remember then?" he asks.

"Well, I've always remembered your birthday. Even-" she starts to explain before he interrupts.

"-before we were together." he finishes as they share a quick smile.

"And..." she hesitates

"Hmm?"

"You know, the first time you ever recited a poem for me, was exactly one week after we started dating..." she trailed off, thinking fondly on the time.

"Wait, what?" Arastoo asks, slightly shocked as he tries to remember the moment she's referring to.

"Last summer was...difficult to say the least. I didn't say much about it but, I took Dr. Brennan being forced on the run really hard. Then you and I were talking and I don't really remember what it was even about but, I remember you speaking about your poetry and then you recited a poem that you never told me if it was one you had written or not. But you did write it down in Farsi for me on this piece of scrap paper I had on my desk. A piece of paper I actually still keep in my desk at work, although I still have no idea what it says." she describes before looking at where their hands are still entwined, suddenly feeling shy about what she just said. His free hand reaches up to caress her cheek and encourage her to raise her head and look him in the eyes.

"So, how is it you can describe in such detail such an important memory about the beginning of our relationship and yet you can feel _so guilty_ for forgetting an anniversary that was really just the day we had our dinner cut short because of a murder?" he asks, trying to prove his point from earlier.

His words hit her hard. _'The thought that even when I really want to make us priority, but that I just can't seem to has really been killing me lately. I know Arastoo doesn't hold it against me but, I hated that I'm such a workaholic I missed the one important day a year to acknowledge in this relationship. But, maybe I shouldn't be so concerned about missing the day and instead follow Arastoo's lead and just remember to celebrate the milestone that's passed.'_

"That...makes it sound a lot better." she admits with a sigh.

"If it'll make you feel better, your more than welcome to do your very best to make it up to me this weekend." Arastoo adds, raising his eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner as she laughs, slapping his his chest lightly.

"But for now," he says, raising from the couch and walking into the kitchen for a moment. "How about a quick toast?" he suggests holding up a bottle of sparking cider and two champagne flutes as he returns to where she's sitting, smiling as he hands her a glass.

"Thank you, for one of the best years of my life. I look forward to everything yet to come. I love you, Cam."

"I love you, too." Cam returns with a soft smile, as their glasses clink, and they finally get the chance to celebrate with a drink and a kiss.


	9. The Secret

A/N: I did not intend for this one to include the ending bit it does but I struggled with the idea of how Michelle and Arastoo meeting would go. But I did figure that if they were to meet like this it wouldn't be a long conversation between them. But for some reason I could totally see Michelle doing something like this, so I went with it. I was a little concerned that it flows poorly, jumping too abruptly to the last discussion at the end so let me know what you think about that. Thanks! Enjoy!

 **Set in Season 8, Post-The Friend In Need**

* * *

On the day after Cam tells Michelle about Arastoo, he runs into her at the small café near the Jeffersonian. When she notices him, she looks at him surprised for a moment before breaking into a wide grin and walking over to where he's sitting. _'I was not expecting this to be the way I met Michelle for the first time as more than an intern who works with her mother.'_ he thinks as he greets her, gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Heading back to school today?" he asks, hoping that starting a conversation on a safe topic will keep Michelle from asking him too many questions regarding his relationship with Cam. _'Not that I would really mind talking about our relationship, but Cam and I are still a secret to everyone else, so talking here would be..'_ he thinks as his eyes travel to the various familiar faces he often sees at the Jeffersonian. _'And it feels a little weird that Cam's not here. I know we just ran into each other by coincidence, but it almost feels like this is crossing some invisible boundary, meeting her daughter without her.'_

But, Arastoo figures there's no harm if the topic doesn't stray to him and Cam. Plus, he had a few conversations with Michelle before, about her academic interests and how he decided on anthropology and the like. Although he and Cam weren't together at the time, but he wasn't worried about making a good impression on her or anything, and it's a relief to know he has a topics to start a conversation with her.

"Yeah, a few days off was nice, but I do have an exam tomorrow so, I'm probably going to lock myself in the library for the rest of the day." she says with a light laugh.

"I remember that. Every free moment that I wasn't in class or working, my head was buried in a book. Though, I hope your taking the time to enjoy life as a college student too. They'll probably be some of the best years of your life." Arastoo tells her with a grin, and she's smiling back at him again.

"Yeah, I heard that a lot during orientation. I'm really enjoying it, though Cam still calls to check in pretty much every week, but I'm really doing great." Michelle says with a slightly exasperated look at the mention of her mother, but still clearly happy.

"I'm glad to hear it." he says with a smile as he sips his coffee. _'Thankfully, this seems to be staying on a rather safe topic.'_ he thinks, allowing himself to relax a little more, as the young woman in front of him sips her own drink...At least until she opens her mouth again and she asks what she's probably been wanting to say since she sat down.

"So, you and Cam, huh?" Michelle asks him with a face-splitting grin, literally bouncing in her seat. _'I really should have worried more about how to avoid answering any question about Cam, instead of just keeping the topic off it completely. She's a college-aged girl, of course she's going to ask.'_ he thinks as he considers how to respond. But then Michelle gets a look in her eye that is _exactly_ like the one Cam gives him when he's about to tell her a half-truth about something, and he knows he's fighting a losing battle. _'I swear, if I didn't know beforehand that she's Cam's adopted daughter...'_

"Me and Cam." he agrees with a small smile as he looks around to make sure no one else he knows is within earshot. But then 'within earshot' gets a whole new meaning when Michelle literally _squeals_ in excitement at his confirmation. He laughs for a moment as her reaction, but is suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of _relief_ that washes over him. _'I know its pretty typical to be worried about what my girlfriend's daughter thinks of me, but I guess I was more anxious than I even realized.'_ Arastoo says to himself as he waits for Michelle to respond with actual words.

"There's a lot I _want_ to say, but Cam probably wouldn't like it so I'll keep it Cam approved." she says, laughing quietly.

"I appreciate that. Thank you." he replies, joining her in laughter.

"So, I've heard you're a poet?"

"Yes. Everything I write is in Farsi, my first language, but I just had a book published here a few months back."

"Wow. I was never good a writing at all, so I'm impressed. I'll have to get Cam to show me what you've written sometime." she tells him before taking a quick look at her phone for the time. "I should really get going though, if I want to get back to campus on time. But I'm glad I ran into you."

"Me too, Michelle. It was nice talking to you. Have a safe trip back." Arastoo says as he stands along with her, hand extended to shake her own in farewell. _'I know a hug would be inappropriate but, it feels like I should do something so a handshake will have to do.'_ he thinks, feeling a little awkward.

"And for the record, Arastoo," Michelle says quietly, as she lets go of his hand, "Cam has seemed a lot happier the last few months. So, I may still know next to nothing about the two of you, but I still want to say, I think you're really good together." she says with a nod, before turning to leave with a wave goodbye.

Arastoo stands there for a moment after she's left, wondering how true her implication really is. _'I know Cam isn't unhappy with me, but the fact that it's enough for her daughter to notice a difference like that is...'_ he thinks as he picks up his things to leave the café himself and reaches into his pocket for his phone to type out a quick message.

 _So, I just ran into Michelle at the coffee place. I'll tell you the details later but, you really have such a wonderful daughter, Cam. See you tonight!_

* * *

When he meets up with Cam for their date that evening, the first thing she does is smack his arm as they stand in front of the restaurant.

"Ow. What was that for?" Arastoo asks, although he's laughing. _'I guess I probably could have been a little less ambiguous in that text.'_ he thinks as Cam stares at him impatiently, lips pursed. She's not really mad he knows, but he probably shouldn't have laughed just now as he holds the door open for her and follows her into the restaurant.

But all it takes is their waitress leaving them alone at the candlelit table for any anger Cam has to fade into panic about what happened today.

"You and Michelle had coffee together. My daughter. And you. _Alone?_ Do I even _want_ to know?" Cam asks, as if she's completely dreading his answer. He lets another small laugh fall from his lips before reaching for her hand across the table and answering her.

" _Yes._ I've had conversations with Michelle before, you know. It's the first time we've talked since you and I got together, which did make me feel a little _weird_ because I didn't want to say too much of anything without you there, of course. But we really just talked about how she liked college, and she asked about my poetry." he told her calmly, glad to see she had relaxed a bit as he finished speaking.

"That's all? She didn't ask you about us?" his girlfriend asks in disbelief as she lays her free hand on the table in front of her.

"She said she wanted to keep the conversation "Cam approved," so she mentioned to me that she knows about us and that she thinks we're pretty good together." Arastoo explains as he gives her hand a soft squeeze, and Cam finally smiles at him for the first time that evening. He's not sure exactly why but he's getting that overwhelming sense of _relief_ again, only this time it's accompanied by this amazing sense of _happiness_ and now he's grinning like a fool about the last few days events because his relationship with Cam suddenly seems so much more _real_ now.

"You told your daughter about us." he states as he lays his other hand over her own.

"I told my daughter about us." she confirms with a smile as she laces both of her hands with his own.

"She thinks we're good together. She _likes_ me." he says enthusiastically and he's sure they must look like idiots right about now but he can't find it in him to care all that much.

"Of course she likes you. Did you really think she wouldn't?" Cam asks him, completely earnest. He hesitates for a moment because, as much as he knew she liked him for the most part, from previous conversations at the Jeffersonian, he was unsure of what Michelle would think of him as her mother's boyfriend.

"I'm just glad to know that the most important person in your life knows about us, and is _happy_ that we're together." he tells her with a smile, reflecting on the importance of the last few days. _'I've been letting it get to me, how I can't even call my own girlfriend at certain times because our relationship is a secret still. I know how much it freaks Cam out, that she's dating someone she works with, and I respect those feelings she has, but that doesn't make it easy to hide. It doesn't mean I don't still worry that she's so freaked out about it, she'll end up leaving me. So, when she told me that Michelle knows about us, I was just shocked. Because even though, we're still a secret at work, if she feels this relationship is important enough to share with her daughter, it's unlikely she's been thinking about leaving me.'_ he thinks happily and Cam smiles at him as he allows himself to get lost in thought for a bit.

"Although I imagine my daughter will not _hold back_ the way she did with you the next time she's in town and the three of us can hopefully have lunch together or something, I'm really glad you ran into her, and I'm just _so_ happy to hear that the two of you get along as well as you clearly do." she tells him, giving both of his hands a firm squeeze over the table where they're still interlaced with her own.

"But now, I'm also happy that this discussion is over." she informs him, leaning her head over the small dinner table, closer to his own. "Hi. I know we've talked but, I haven't seen you for five days. I've missed you." So, with a light chuckle he leans his own head closer to her, to give her a rather long, but simple kiss hello before the waitress returns.

"I've missed you too, Cam." he whispers to her with a wink, and earns himself another beautiful smile and an additional kiss over the candlelight burning on their table, before their food arrives.

They spend the rest of the evening discussing anything and every thing. He knows that it could have something to do with the newness of the relationship that still exists, but he loves the way that he and Cam will spend hours just _talking_ and _laughing._ It's new to him, he's never had a relationship where doing absolutely _nothing_ was his favorite way to spend time together. Cam is the woman he loves, he's not going to deny that, hell he's _proud_ to admit that. _'But...'_ Arastoo thinks as he watches the way the corners of her mouth wrinkle when she's trying not to laugh. _'I can keep that to myself for a while longer. I can't say for sure unless I actually say it but, I'd probably scare her away if I told her that.'_

* * *

After dinner, Cam decides they should really take advantage of the fact that no ones called her about a dead body that night, so he finds himself walking alongside the river, his girlfriend snuggled even closer to his side than usual because she, _"loves going on walks like this,"_ but it still feels like winter, and _"it's cold."_ Not that he minds. Still once all conversation has ceased and they're just walking in silence, enjoying the company of each other, he lets his mind wander, and he knows he needs to ask. Now that Michelle knows, he _does_ feel more secure about how much this relationship means to Cam too. But, that doesn't mean all his concerns have disappeared, and so as much as he doesn't want to ruin one of the few uninterrupted moments that they get to spend together, he opens his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Cam?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" she replies, voice rather muffled by the way her face is partially buried in his arm.

"I want to make sure you know how happy I am that you told Michelle about us." he says and his sudden serious tone is enough to encourage her to lift her head up to look at him.

"Honestly, I was just glad to know you weren't upset about me telling her without running it by you first. I know it had a lot to do with the circumstances of what we were discussing, but still..." she admits. Arastoo knows he shouldn't but, the way she just said that struck a nerve with him and he finds himself speaking before he thinks about it properly.

"Did you not want her to know?" he asks and Cam pauses mid-step, smile fading off of her face.

"What?" she asks and it suddenly feels like his happiness about Michelle was a lifetime ago as Cam looks at him in concerned surprise.

"I-Nevermind. I'm sorry" he sputters quickly, moving to continue their walk but she's gripping his arm to stop him.

"No, not nevermind. What do you mean? Talk to me." Cam tells him, her concern apparent as he nods his head and gestures to a secluded bench nearby.

"You know that I respect your choice to keep things just between us. But sometimes, it really gets to me, having to hide. So, when you told Michelle, it meant so much more to me than you even realize." he tells her as they sit on the bench, feeling his eyes burn from emotion. She catches on pretty fast, and he feels his heart clench at the sadness now reflecting in her eyes.

"This isn't exactly what you signed up for, is it?" she asks him with a sad, almost embarrassed smile, their hands interlacing between them. He knows he should say something to deny what that statement is clearly implying but he can't find it in him right now. "I know the excitement of having a secret romance wears off pretty quickly, it's the same for me, Arastoo. I'm sorry."

' _I don't want to force her into something that she's not ready for but, if she can't even consider the possibility of telling people of her own volition, maybe it's us that she's really not ready for. If Michelle finding out about us, Michelle supporting us, didn't give her reason to think of telling others, there's something she's not telling me as to why she wants to keep our relationship a secret.'_ he thinks sadly, watching the variety of emotions play out on her face.

"You don't have to apologize. That's not what I'm asking for. It was the right decision I think, to hide it, _at the time_. It's just, this relationship is the _best thing_ in my life right now, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that but...it's been worrying me. That you may never get over what people would think of us dating. Because I want to tell people about us, Cam. I want to shout it to anyone who'll listen." he admits, and looks in her eyes, as though all the answers he's looking for are buried inside of them. But then she's wearing an expression that tells him she understands how she's been making him feel and his heart clenches for the second time that evening, before he continues speaking. "I know keeping us a secret is what you want, for now. But, as difficult as it is to say, I need to know that you can at the very least foresee a day where everyone knows. Where we can just be a normal couple who doesn't have to worry about running into somebody they know on every date."

' _It was the right decision to keep us a secret at first. I stand by that. We didn't know at the beginning if it was going to work long-term, and it probably would've been hard to see past what people would inevitably say about it at that time. But we know better now, don't we?'_ Arastoo asks himself, struggling to understand her need to hide for so long.

"I know it's not fair of me to ask you to do this for so long. And I know that telling you how much I _want_ to tell everyone about us, becomes meaningless when I don't actually do anything about it. I know we can't keep this a secret forever. If our roles were reversed, I'm not sure if I would've been able to put up with it for this long." Cam admits and he is hit with an overwhelming feeling of _guilt_ as the cool winter breeze sends a shiver down his spine.

' _I'm really just feeling insecure still, aren't I? I'm worried our relationship doesn't mean enough to her. There's no way around the fact that telling the Jeffersonian means a professional sacrifice in a way. I'm afraid that she doesn't think we're worth that.'_ he concludes before turning his attention back to Cam. He doesn't know how to put these thoughts into words without making it sound like some kind of warped ultimatum. So, he tries to get the answers he wants with another question.

"I know that telling Michelle about us hadn't been your plan, but how did it feel? How _does_ it feel?" he asks.

"I'm really happy that she knows. It's true I didn't plan on telling her, it hadn't even crossed my mind. But, then she knew and she's _happy_ about it too. And it really just feels like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't know this at the time, but I wanted to tell her. I want my daughter to know how happy I am right now. I'm glad I can share this with her, and I want to tell everyone else too. I _really_ do. But..." Cam hesitates to finish, but he gets it anyways.

"Not just yet." he finishes for her and she lets out a large sigh before replying.

"I know it's not fair to you." she says miserably and he drops his hand from her own.

"You're right. It's not. But it's also not fair of me to make you feel guilty for having a career you love so much." Arastoo wraps his arm around her then and she kind of just falls into him as he buries his face in her hair. It's suddenly very warm, despite the chilling breeze that still blows around them.

"So, you're not upset then? That I want to keep us a secret still?" she asks and he smiles into her hair, at the earnest _surprise_ at this revelation of hers.

"No, Cam. I'm not upset. I may not like it all that much, but that doesn't mean it's not still worth it to me. Because it is. It _really_ is. I didn't bring this up because I wanted you to tell me you were ready to let the secret out. I've just been a little insecure about it, I guess. I needed to hear from you that I have a reason to believe that this relationship won't be a secret forever." She changes their positions and snuggles against his side, the same as when they had been walking earlier so she's looking in his eyes as she speaks her next words.

"It won't, _I promise_." Cam says, with a slight break in her voice as her free hand joins his where it lays on top of her shoulder before he finally leans down to kiss her and this time the chill he feels has nothing to do with the wind.

Arastoo knows her hesitance about letting their secret out, is about more than just her professional reputation. For as long as they've worked together, he knows that Cam is someone that is used to being scapegoated. She may not like it when she's the subject of gossip but, as long as it doesn't interfere with the work she's doing, she usually doesn't let it bother her. She may insist that it's _different_ because she's his boss, probably even believes it herself. But, he has a little more belief in the fact that when the time comes, she'll be willing to make that professional sacrifice for him, for _them_. He can't say he has no doubt about Cam's commitment, but Arastoo really hopes that he's right about this, because even though it's been less than a year, he's already so in love, and he's not sure what he'd do if she decided not to fight for them.


	10. The Homecoming

A/N: So, I've kind of been losing my muse lately. Meaning, I had a lot more trouble with this chapter than any of the previous ones and I'm _much_ less confident about it. I think I could've done a lot better and I'm worried the scenes jump a little randomly. Hopefully, this is just me being self-conscious though. So, I hope you enjoy!

 **Set in Season 10, Post-The Murder In The Middle East**

* * *

If there's one good thing that comes out of long-distance relationships, it's the amazing feeling of when they're finally reunited. So, when Cam wakes up that morning, she lays in bed for who knows how long just _staring_ at her boyfriend's sleeping form next to her. _'I've been so scared about Arastoo being in Iran, I never really gave myself much of a chance to miss him did I?'_ she thinks, reaching to brush the hair off his forehead as he sleeps, laughing quietly at the way his nose crinkles in response. She doesn't get moments like this very often, especially not since Arastoo was away, so she allows herself to just relax for the first time in _months_. She already gave the rest of the team notice that she's taking a personal day, so hopefully they'll actually get the chance to enjoy this day. _'Who am I kidding, we're lucky to get through half a date without being interrupted.'_ Cam thinks as her phone starts to vibrate on the bedside table next to her and hurriedly reaches for it, getting out of bed before the offending noise wakes her boyfriend. Wrapping her robe around her as she leaves the room, she feels her annoyance fade at the unexpected caller ID flashing on the screen.

"Azita, hi." Cam says, trying to hide the surprise in her tone as she answers.

"Cam. How are you?" her boyfriend's mother asks as Cam settles herself on the couch.

"Oh, I'm fine, couldn't be better." she admits honestly.

"My foolish son nearly got himself arrested in Iran, so I find that rather hard to believe." Azita tells her and she finds herself thinking about the last few days, thinking about the way she felt as Booth tried to keep her calm on the flight to Iran. _'I haven't been that scared since Arastoo nearly died a few years ago.'_ she thinks in reflection before answering.

"Yes, well, I certainly wasn't fine when that was happening but really, Arastoo is home now so, I'm great."

"It's been very difficult for you, these last few months." Azita says. It's not a question.

"Oh, please don't worry about me Azita. I'm just glad that Hamid is recovering well and that Arastoo is now home safely." Cam says quietly. She's spoken to Azita and Armin on the phone many times while Arastoo was in Iran, but that was mainly because she knew how hard it must be to be coping with one of their sons being terminal and the other putting his life at risk. But, Azita would always express concern for Cam as well and it never ceased to remind her of how _nice_ it is to have someone worrying about you like a mother. It had been a while since anyone had made her feel that way and it really just made the affection she has for her boyfriend's mother grow.

"And much of that is thanks to _you_ , Cam." is Azita's response and Cam can feel her mouth opening to deny the comment before even thinking about it.

"I didn't really-" she starts, only to be interrupted by the woman she's speaking with.

"Yes, you did. Don't be modest with me. Arastoo told me that he was able to get Hamid the best care largely due to the connections you have. Also, do I really need to say anything about flying to Iran to bring Arastoo home safely?" She can hear that tone of _"don't you argue with me"_ that she would often get as a child from her own mother, and it makes her feel _warm_.

"I'm really just grateful it all turned out the way it did, Azita."

"My son is very lucky to have you. I hope you know that." It's a little embarrassing, how much Arastoo's mother _and_ father give her these off-hand compliments. She's really not used to it. _'Though, I really shouldn't be too surprised considering how much of a smooth talker their son is. He had to of gotten it from somewhere.'_

"That's very kind of you to say." Cam replies.

"Oh, I'm not being kind, just honest. My husband and Hamid are both quite fond of you. As am I." Azita tells her bluntly and she's struggling to respond in a way that _won't_ encourage more of this talk.

"That's...Thank you, Azita. I'm glad to hear that."

"Good. Now, tell me about my son. He called sometime after your plane landed last night and claimed that he was just very tired, but didn't say much else."

"Arastoo was very tired when we landed last night, still asleep now as a matter of fact, but otherwise I've seen nothing to suggest he's not fine." she explains, exaggerating slightly. They essentially fell right into bed when they got in last night, too tired to do anything else. So, Cam really has no idea if he really is "fine," but honestly can't see why he wouldn't be.

"Well, make sure to tell him, Armin and I will be expecting a call later." Azita informs her, clearly not all too convinced about the well-being of her son.

"Of course."

"Oh and, Cam? Perhaps when we come see Arastoo soon, you'll have time to have dinner with us again? I imagine Arastoo won't let his foolish mouth run off again." her boyfriend's mother suggests as Cam lets out a quiet chuckle at her words.

"I'll make sure I do, Azita. Looking forward to it."

It's around 10 AM before Arastoo finally wakes up and joins her in the living area. She turns to him with a wide smile from her position in the kitchen, a smile that fades somewhat at the rather perplexed look on his face.

"What that face about?"

"Is there someone coming to breakfast that you didn't tell me about?" Arastoo asks, gesturing to the wide array of food she's been preparing while he slept.

"No, I just-You lost weight in Iran." she admits, looking down shyly as she looks at the table full of everything from pancakes to eggs and realizes how insane it must appear that she's prepared enough food for an army. He lets out a loud laugh at her answer before leaning in to kiss her good morning and grabbing a piece of turkey bacon to snack on as he grins at her.

"Well, this is a nice change from all the times you try and force salads down my throat." he comments happily.

"Don't get too used to it. I assure you this is temporary. And no, whether you've lost weight or not I refuse to let you eat _pie_ for breakfast." she tells him with a stern look, rolling her eyes at the overly disappointed look on his face.

"Thank you for making me breakfast." he tells her with a smile as he reaches over and lifts her hand to presses a tender kiss to the back of it, earning himself a smile.

"Your welcome. Now eat."

"Yes, ma-my love." he corrects himself, flashing her that charming smile of his, as she glares at him and he's reminded of the last time he called her ma'am.

"Hmm, nice save." she tells him and they share a small laugh before she goes back to the news article she was reading on her tablet. He grins back at her before returning to his food and for the first time in a long while, Cam finds herself at peace.

* * *

She lounging on her bed a little later when she mentions the call from Azita that morning.

"Oh, I talked to your mother this morning. Remember to give your parents a call at some point today." she calls out to him and hears him muttering under his breath from where he stands at the bathroom sink as she hears him turn the sink on. _'It probably would've been a good idea to wait until he finished shaving to say that.'_ Cam thinks as he joins her on the bed once he's stopped the bleeding on his cheek.

"My mom? She called you?" Arastoo asked, a look of surprised bafflement on his face upon hearing this news.

"She's your mother. You were nearly arrested in Iran. She was worried about you." Cam explains, not really understanding why he's so confused.

"No, I-I get _that_. I just wasn't aware that my parents were in the habit of _calling you_. I mean, I know my mother has been emailing you things for a while now but..." he admits, a look of astonishment on his face. _'Oh. That's right. I'd forgotten I really only started talking to them somewhat regularly since Arastoo had left for Iran.'_

"They weren't really in the habit of it. It's actually more so been me calling them while you've been in Iran." she says off-handedly, turning her attention back to her tablet, missing the utter shock playing out on her boyfriend's face.

"What?" he asks quietly, placing his hand over her own as it moves across the tablet's screen. She looks up at him then, realizing that he's asking for more of an explanation. _'I guess it's understandable that it would confuse him. The knowledge that I've willingly been in contact with his parents without him here.'_

"It's just-I was horrified when you went back to Iran. Really scared. Not long after you left I was looking through some of the recipes your mother had sent me and I started thinking that as awful as it was for me, knowing you were in Iran, it must've been so much worse for them. One son was essentially on his death bed, the other putting his own life in such danger, I couldn't even imagine what that must've been like. So, I gave them a call every now and again. Just to see how they were holding up, you know?" Cam tells him as he continues to look at her in shock. _'Did I overstep? I know we're not married but I wasn't under the impression that it would upset him if I were to talk to his parents like that? He probably would of liked it if I told him earlier, though.'_

"I'm sorry, Arastoo. I guess I should've told you I've been calling them before. Everytime I would email or call you in Iran, I was so focused on making sure you were alright that-" She doesn't get to finish her explanation. His hands cradle her face as his lips crash into hers, interrupting her. It's not heated but it is one of the most passionate kisses she's ever received. Cam has no idea what's going through his head right now as their legs tangle together and her tablet falls to the side. But her heart is pounding _loudly_ in her chest as he continues to just press his lips against hers, simple but full of so much _feeling,_ she feels like she's drowning. After who knows how long he's pulling back, but staying close enough to press their foreheads together as she attempts to get her heart rate back to normal. But then she opens her eyes and the look in his eyes is so _heavy_ and _happy,_ that she's struggling to even breathe.

"Do not apologize for caring about my family. Do not _ever_ apologize for showing how much you love me." Arastoo whispers to her, pressing his lips to hers heavily once more before he's rolling off of her to the side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she lets herself fall into his chest softly as they lay in silence for a moment. She knew it had to be coming. The moment that they talk about the events of the last few months. _'I just wish that meant us talking about his time in Iran. Not about what I went through because of it, how I coped with him being there.'_ she thinks as her arms wrap tightly around his torso.

"I've put you through hell." she hears him whisper against her hair and she wants to tell him that _no_ he didn't. But she just _can't._ Because as much as she accepted his decision to go to his brother's aid, it really has been _hell_ since the day he left. There was no one to blame she knows, but the emails and calls from him were her only solace from the insanity his absence was driving her into. She understood why he never considered bringing her with him to Iran but, _nothing_ could stop the worry she had constantly since that moment she said goodbye at the airport. She had nightmares and panic attacks that he still doesn't know about because she _can take care of herself_ and the last thing Arastoo needed was to be worrying about _her_. She wraps herself around him even tighter, burying her face in his neck, allowing the familiar scent of him to relax her for the first time in months.

"I'm so sorry, Cam." she hairs whispered again, but this time there is nothing keeping her from speaking up as she lifts her head to look at him.

" _No._ No apologies. You do not get to apologize for loving your brother. Don't you _dare_ apologize for whatever resulted from you making sure your brother lived." Cam says firmly. _'I may of been against him putting his life at risk the way he did. I may of hated the way he refused to even discuss the matter with me at first. But I do understand why he had to go, even if it meant he might've never come back. He doesn't deserve to feel guilty for that, especially now that he's home.'_

"Still, no matter the circumstances, I'm sorry I had to put you through so much." he tells her and she smiles at him nodding her head before she returns to her previous position, head buried in his neck as he presses a few kisses to her hair, rubbing gentle circles in her back.

"It wasn't easy for me. You being over there. And no matter what you said I had trouble believing you were really doing okay. I kind of went a little crazy on Dr. Edison about that." she admits, with a small humorless laugh.

"Yeah, Clark mentioned that. Though I've got to admit, it takes a brave man to call _you_ a control freak right to your face." Arastoo says and they laugh together at his comment. She allows herself to feel the joy of just laughing together with him again before the room quiets again and it sobers both of them quickly.

"We survived this." she mumbles against his neck and feels his arms tighten around her. _'This is the second time I've been scared to death about losing him. But, I didn't.'_ she thinks in slight astonishment as she wraps herself around him, as tight as she possibly can.

"Yes, we did." he replies, barely louder than a whisper as he allows her legs to tangle with his and maybe it's the fact that she's still so tired from going to and from Iran over the last few days, or maybe it's the fact that she'd forced herself to cope alone with how Arastoo being in Iran made her feel, but at that moment she's overcome with the fact that it's _over_ and the man she loves is _home_ and _safe_ in her arms. Cam cried the night he left for Iran, but she was proud of the fact that she hadn't let her worry for him push herself to that point a second time over the months he was in Iran. She's starting to rethink that as an accomplishment however, as his soothing hands on her back and the feel of his heartbeat against her cheek quickly make her lose the fight, as she falls apart in his arms and _finally_ lets herself reflect on the last few months he's been away. She's telling him through her tears about the nightmares and anxiety she's had since he left and he doesn't say much more, other than remind her he's _home_ because he knows a simple word from him isn't going erase what _she's_ been through.

She's not sure how long it is until her sobs start to fade but she's starting to realize at that point, she needed this. Because telling him about the dreams where he just _disappeared_ and she didn't know if he was alive or dead is more cathartic than she thought it would be. Because at this moment, she doesn't care how scared she was, now she's just relieved. Arastoo also seems to realize that her tears aren't so much about how his being in Iran upset her, but about the relief she feels that things turned out the way they did. _So relieved,_ that he's still here to do something as simple as offer her a tissue with a smile and her tears turn into laughter as he pulls her to sit up with him against the headboard, while she cleans her face up.

"Wow. I'd been holding that in for a while." she admits with a smile.

"I'm sure you have. I'm not going to apologize for going to Iran, fact is I'd probably do it again if the situation called for it. But I think you know that. But I'll be happy to spend the rest of my life keeping your nightmares at bay." Arastoo says seriously with a genuine smile, and that's really all she needs to start talking.

"It feels kind of silly to let the idea of marriage scare me when we've survived mutated viruses, identity theft, and kidnapping in Iran." Cam thinks aloud, eliciting a small chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Is that so?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes." she tells him, although she has to fight not to let her smile falter. _'I have no reason to still be scared. I went to Iran for him, how can I not have the courage for marriage after that?'_ Cam thinks to herself, looking him in the eyes. But she seems to forget that Arastoo really does know her better than _anyone_ and really shouldn't be surprised when he reaches to hold her face in his hands, wiping gently at the tear stains still on her cheeks. He kisses her gently then before replying to her and as much as she wishes it didn't, his words give her a sense of great relief.

"It's okay, Cam. I know that despite all the marriage talk lately, you're still not ready. You don't have to feel guilty about that. I can wait." he tells her and the honesty in his voice floors her into silence. But, after a moment she does manage to utter at least one phrase, that always brings a smile to his face:

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm not sure I've said it so, _thank you_. For bringing me home." he says, kissing her lips tenderly once more before she rests her head on his shoulder as he continues to speak. "I was really scared for a while there that you might've been right and that airport months ago was the last time I would see you. It saved my brother's life, so I don't regret going even at that time, but the idea of never seeing you again was still..."

"I know. But we're both home now, so I don't know about you, but I'd much rather focus on that promise you made that we'd have our life back." And this time when her lips press against her own, it's not quick or tender, but she's happy that she has the chance to show him how much she's _really_ missed him in more ways than one.


	11. The Move

A/N: Okay, so I wasn't going to post this because it's just literal fluff that I wrote because I needed something to focus my mind on the other day. But, I figured that this story has one or two pretty loyal readers and thought they might like the fluff as much as I do. (I'm a sucker for silly plotless fluff fics so, yeah.) The style's a little different, but hopefully not too difficult to follow. Enjoy!

 **Set in Season 11, Post-** **The Head In The Abutment (or really just anytime after the proposal and Cam starting to wear her ring.)**

* * *

It's not until they're engaged that they officially start living together. Their initial plan was to find a new place altogether, a house, _their home_. And while that's still the plan, Cam figures that every spare cent they have is going into their wedding so, as much of a pain as the thought of moving twice is, her apartment becomes _their_ apartment until they find their _home_. _'Still,'_ she thinks as she sits on her bedroom floor packing boxes of things for storage, _'as exciting as it is to move in together, moving itself is a pain in the ass.'_

Cam really needed to give the apartment a good spring cleaning though, she figures as she finds a box of old textbooks and science journals, covered in a thick layer of dust. _'What are the chances any of these are actually still relevant today?'_ she thinks as she flips through each of the textbooks looking at the publication dates. The science journals may be worth keeping but everything else is really just taking up space. She flips through the journals quickly until the folded corner of a certain article catches her eye. _'Forensic Light Source Applications?'_ she thinks in slight confusion upon reading the abstract before the memory of using the research during a specific case hits her and she takes a moment to relish in the nostalgia it brings. _'Arastoo's first case here.'_ she tells herself with a smile as she glances at the ring adorning her finger.

Against her better judgement, she decides to keep that one forensic journal, before deciding to recycle the rest, they have access to all those journals online through the Jeffersonian after all. _'Sometimes I forget just how long it's been.'_ she thinks fondly as she dusts off the sole journal to place it on the bookshelf with her photo albums and other books she can't bear herself to get rid of. _'I should really at least put these books into storage until we find our new place, it's not like I even look through any of them. They're really just taking up extra space.'_ she ponders as her eyes wander over the various bindings in front of her, until her eyes rest on a familiar, small brown book and another smile lights up on her face as she reaches for it and she opens to front cover to see his scrawl on a post-it note - a translation of the message written in Farsi beneath it.

 _To Camille,_

 _My inspiration. May these poems always remind you of how much you mean to me._

 _Arastoo Vaziri_

This book is the reason Hodgins first discovered their relationship. The poems themselves a big reason she started to look past the Iranian intern she'd worked with for so long to see the man beneath. She remembers the habit she had of flipping through it at night, during the early days of their relationship, before she and Arastoo were spending most nights together. _'But, it's been ages since the last time I looked through it now.'_ she thinks as she lands on the familiar page where her own name written in Farsi stares back at her. She's lost in the memories for a lot longer than she realized because when she picked up the book, it was nearly an hour before Arastoo was supposed to be back, but it's his voice softly saying her name that draws her back to reality.

"Cam?" he asks as he lays his hand at the small of her back and she turns to look at him.

"Hey, you're here." she comments with a soft smile, as she replaces the book on the shelf.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in. Everything alright?" he asks. She imagines her calm mood is setting off a few alarms in his head that somethings wrong, so she reaches up to pull his head down and convince him otherwise. A few moments after her lips press against his, she feels him pull back slightly, and she smiles against his lips at his apparent assumption that she was giving him their usual chaste kiss hello. It doesn't take him long to catch on however, once she chases after his retreating lips and she tightens her hold on his neck before letting her hands tangle in his hair once she's convinced he's gotten the message. His hands tighten on her waist as she enjoys the familiarity of the way his lips move against her own, the way he tilts his head to a different angle and ever so gently coaxes her lips open. A pleasant tingle shoots down her spine as he pulls her even closer and their tongues dance until the need for air forces them apart. As they catch their breath, she remembers how pleasantly surprised she was the first time he kissed her like this, because, _really_ , who would expect that quiet Muslim intern to be such a _talented kisser?_ Cam pulls him in for a hug a moment later and she's sure he can feel her smiling into the crook of his neck.

"I'm not complaining but, what was that for?" Arastoo asks her with a wide grin once she finally pulls back from their.

"I need a reason?" she questions back, rather flirtatiously, as she laces her hands together behind his neck, and he responds by leaning in to peck her lips once more before resting his forehead against her own.

"Definitely not. You never need a reason." he says and he stares into her eyes for a moment before pressing his lips against hers once more, a little too long to be considered chaste, before he draws back completely to speak again.

"But, I still think you have a reason at this moment, love." he tells her with a wink. "So, what's up?"

"A lot of these things are just taking up room. I haven't looked at them in ages. So, I was thinking of putting them into storage until we get our new place. But, it's a little more difficult to put some of them away..." she trails off as she picks up the forensic journal she had just placed onto the shelf that morning.

"Well, I can understand the difficulty in putting away things that are meaningful to you. However, I'm not sure how an forensic journal over 10 years old fits into that." he says gesturing to the book in her hands. "Isn't that research all either outdated or accessible online now?"

"Yes, it is. Which is why it's so silly that I don't want to put it in storage, let alone get rid of it." she says with a sigh of exasperation as they sit down at the foot of the bed. "Though, I would've thrown it out easily if only my past self didn't fold down the corner of that one article"

Arastoo accepts the journal from her hands and opens it to the page she's referring to. He flips through the pages of the article for a few minutes and she uses the time to watch his facial expression as he does. _'Out of the two of us, Arastoo is the one who remembers things like this, though this was long before we got together so he probably doesn't remember. I don't know why I even remember.'_ she thinks, but then there's a smile ever so slowly forming on his face and he utters two words that draw her out of her thoughts.

"Ashley Clark." he says with a fond expression on his face, his arm wrapping around her waist as he holds the journal with his other.

"What?" Cam asks in genuine confusion as she tries to figure out why that name is so familiar to her.

"Ashley Clark. She was the victim in the case. The victim you used this research to find cause of death. My first case." Arastoo explains, clearly feeling rather nostalgic himself now.

"You were such a sweet dork, fake accent and all." she says with a laugh.

"Ugh, I had forgotten about the accent thing." he says with distain, joining her in laughter. "I see you still have my poems too."

"Oh, I'm never letting go of that one." she tells him firmly, as he sets the forensic journal to the side and reaches for the book in question.

"Somehow I'm not all that surprised to hear that." he replies as she lays her head against he shoulder and watches him run his fingers over the worn paper of the post-it. "Hodgins was absolutely giddy with joy that day he walked in on me reciting that poem for you." he adds as they finally get back to work packing away the items for storage until their final move. In the end the forensic journal and his poetry book find a new temporary home in her bedside table drawer and nearly the entirety of her bookshelf finds its way into storage. She packs away her childhood photo albums before he can even get a word in because _no, Arastoo_ , _there is absolutely no reason to keep these reminders of my awkward teenage years. 'Although, I am being a bit of a hypocrite I suppose, considering all the photos Azita's sent me.'_ she thinks with a grin as box after box works its way into the living room for the truck to take to the storage facility tomorrow.

"Have you ever noticed that it's always Hodgins walking in on us?" she asks him as a few loose photographs of their colleagues at the Jeffersonian's holiday party fall out of the final album as she packs it away. She's not really expecting an answer, but does join him when he laughs in response.

"Have you ever noticed how amused he is when he does?" he questions back with a grin, before she slides her closet door open and his draw drops comically. "Wow. You actually emptied half your closet for me."

"You've had half my closet for ages." she reminds him, slightly affronted at his shocked response.

"I've had about a tenth of your closet for ages. But _half?_ Wow. I'm honored" he tells her jokingly and she gives him a pointed look before rolling her eyes at his teasing grin.

" _Shut up._ " she exclaims giving his shoulder a sharp smack before following him out of the room to help him with the boxes of his necessities he brought over from his place.

* * *

It takes a few more days and the help of some of their friends before Arastoo hands the key to his old apartment back to the landlord and she allows herself to admire the difference once _her_ place becomes _theirs_. To the unknowing eye, you'd have to look twice to really see the changes that took place over the last week. _'Actually, even I have to look twice. With the exception of Arastoo getting his mail here now, not much has changed has it? But we have been spending nearly every night together since we got back together, haven't we? It's no surprise most of his necessities were already here.'_ Cam thinks as she walks around the apartment, finally free of moving boxes. But the subtle differences make it feel much more real that they're _getting married,_ that they're _family_ , and this is, albeit temporarily, their _home_.

She reaches to pick up the picture of her and Arastoo that now sits on the mantle above the fireplace. The documentary crew of _America In Profile_ had been kind enough to email them some high quality screenshots from their filming. She has to admit that as humiliating as it was when she realized people all over the country were going to bare witness to her proposal, the photos she has of that moment are her absolute favorites. Her finger traces the outline of their figures in the photo, smiling out of pure happiness at the camera crew, arms still wrapped around each other. _'Worth the extra attention we got from everyone the night the episode aired I suppose. Most couples don't have photos like this to remember the night they got engaged.'_ she thinks fondly as she places the frame back in it's rightful place, just as Arastoo returns home, their dinner in hand.

"Your gourmet meal awaits." Arastoo greets her jokingly, gesturing to the bag of Chinese take-out in his hand before kissing her quickly.

A few hours later, they're lounging on the couch when the mantle catches her eye again, or to be more specific an additional frame that was most definitely not there before Arastoo came home with their food.

"Did you put another photo up, Arastoo?" she asks, gesturing to the mantle when he turns to look at her questioningly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I had accidentally packed it away but managed to dig it out earlier today." he explains as she extracts herself from his arms to get a better look at it. And if she thought the photo from her proposal made her happy, it's nothing compared to the way her heart jumps into her throat when she realizes what she's looking at. She has no idea when this was taken, but she wishes she knew before now that it existed. One short glance is all it takes for it to instantly become one of her favorite photos ever. The faces of a grinning Arastoo and Michelle stare back at her and she can't help but wonder how long he's had this.

"Arastoo, when did you-" she trails off, too stunned at the photo in her hands. His hands gently take the frame from her with a smile, before he's taking her by the hand to sit on the couch again.

"Shortly after I returned from Iran." he tells her with a fond smile at the photo in his hand as his other hand intertwines with her own. "You remember she invited you to that research presentation, she was an assistant to one of the studies being featured. But-"

"Work called me away last minute. So, I couldn't make it. But you asked if I minded if you went anyways. She was so happy that day." Cam finishes for him.

"Yeah, Michelle had emailed me a couple times while I was in Iran and well, she's like you in many ways. So, I wanted to take the opportunity to give her proof that I was in fact home safely. Plus, the research she presented was fascinating. No doubt she's your daughter, I just want to boast to the world about both of you." he explains with a smile as she tightens her grip on his hand.

' _I knew Michelle and Arastoo had grown close over the last few years. It shouldn't come as a surprise to me to hear him say this. I've seen the way Arastoo has always made an effort to cultivate a relationship with my daughter that isn't centered around me. So, why is this so...'_ she thinks as her eyes travel back to the frame in her fiancé's hand before turning back to his face.

"One of her friends took this at the lunch afterwards. I'm glad she did too. We had a really nice time that day. Michelle more than deserves how proud you are of her. I have no doubt she'll do well even after college and from the looks of it she'll be following in the footsteps of her father and _you_. She was still working really hard to get into medical school when I talked to her last." Arastoo says with a smile and her heart jumps into her throat again.

' _He sounds like a proud parent.'_ is her last thought before she finally remembers how to speak as she reaches to take the framed photograph into her own hand again.

"After I adopted Michelle, it was over a year before I considered dating again. And even after you and I got together, I had accepted the possibility that even if you both were _my family_ , that doesn't mean you were each others. That's how a lot of step-families worked. And I don't know why I'm letting a simple photo make me so emotional." she finally exclaims as she feels her eyes start to burn. Arastoo lets out a small happy laugh as he extracts his hand from her own to wrap his arm around her shoulder in an act of comfort that she readily accepts. She feels him press a kiss to her temple before speaking.

"I can't speak for Michelle, Cam, you know that, so you'll have to ask her if you want to know her side. But as for me, she's _family_. Michelle is as much my family as you are. And I'm not just saying that because you're wearing my ring now." he says gesturing to her hand. She's not exactly sure what to say to that. Because even after all this time, the things Arastoo say sometimes still feel too good to be true. Cam knows that he would never say anything like this just because he thinks she wants to hear it, but maybe that's why she's getting so emotional about it. She knows he's being honest and genuine about it. It's a little overwhelming though, the affection she feels for this man who is telling her how much he cares for her daughter.

"I love you." Cam tells him, voice heavy with emotion as she tries to convey how much this means to her. " _so much_."

"I know. I love you too." he replies before she's leaning in to kiss him gently, but with so much _feeling_ she's left a little light headed as they part.

* * *

' _Why do I get the feeling he hasn't mentioned this one aspect when it comes to finding our house because he's waiting for me to bring it up?'_ Cam thinks as they lay in bed later that week, looking through real estate in the area and once again she finds herself staring at the 'number of bedrooms' search criteria. _'Say something damn it, I know it's crossed your mind.'_ she thinks giving him a slight glare out of the corner of her eye. _'This is really childish of me isn't it? We're getting married in the near future and I can't even talk about finding our home? Okay, I guess it's better to say, I'm hesitating to talk about children.'_ she thinks as Arastoo scrolls through some real estate listings on his tablet next to her. She knows they need to have this discussion so she inhales deeply to calm her pounding heart, setting her own tablet on her bedside table, but then Arastoo seems to feel her eyes on him, because he's speaking before she has the chance to exhale.

"Something on your mind, Cam?" he asks, turning to look at her and she lets out her breath before nodding at him stiffly.

"Okay, what's up?" he questions as he flips the cover over on his tablet to give her his full attention.

"I really wish you wouldn't make me start this discussion because I'm really not good about things like this." she begins cringing internally, as she's already begun to babble anxiously. "But we're getting married and looking at houses so it's a normal question to come up but I thought you would've brought it up by now. And you haven't so here I am."

"Alright. I still don't know what this discussion is about though." he tells her calmly as she catches her breath and she lets out a long sigh.

"It'll be much easier to search through real estate if I knew how many bedrooms I should be searching for." she explains, in a voice much calmer than the way she feels. Arastoo stares at her for a moment, processing her words before a smile of understanding stretches across his face.

"Ah. _Children_." Arastoo says casually as if she was just asking him about the weather.

"I hate that you're always so calm when I'm freaking out." she exclaims in disbelief as he chuckles at her, stretching his arm around her shoulders.

"We're engaged, love. It's a relatively normal discussion to have." he tells her as she tries not to freak out on the idea of a _baby_. It's not that she doesn't want a child. Hell, she proposed after hearing Arastoo admit all he wants in life is to be a husband and a _father_. She wants that too. But even when she ignores the concerns about even being able to _get pregnant_ at her age. There is one thing that weighs heavily on her mind when she thinks of having a baby.

"My maternal instincts are _very_ questionable you know." Cam blurts in response and he's giving her that charming smile of his that usually preludes him attempting to convince her that she's being ridiculous about something. _'Except, I'm not being ridiculous about this at all!'_

"Cam, this may not help, but I'm pretty sure every woman questions their maternal instincts on a regular basis." he informs her and he's right, it doesn't help at all.

"Yes, but not every woman tells their 16-year-old daughter not to have sex because God will _smite_ her." she says and he's clearly trying not to laugh at learning this bit of information.

"And your planning to repeat that with our hypothetical future child?" Arastoo asks calmly as she continues on her path to becoming panic!Cam.

"No, of course not, but that doesn't mean I won't say something even worse." she tells him with a loud sigh.

"What happened afterwords?" he asks her.

"What?"

"After you told Michelle that God is going to _smite_ her, what happened?"

"She stormed out-" she starts before he interrupts.

"After that. What did you do to resolve the situation?" he clarifies and she knows what he's doing and it's not going to work, but she answers him anyways.

"I told her it was a big decision to have sex for the first time. That she should never let any boy pressure her into it, if she's not ready. And that it's okay if she's not ready and that I'm always here for her to talk to, whenever she needs to." she explains and tries to fight down the feeling that she gets because the more she thinks about the more she realizes she said the _right_ thing in the end.

"Sounds like you said exactly what she needed to hear." Arastoo says voicing the thoughts flying through her own head.

"Yes, after I royally screwed up first."

"Isn't that how everything in life works though? You make mistakes, and you learn from them. I mean, I'm terrified too, Cam. The idea that a mistake isn't so simple because it's scary how that mistake could affect our _child_. But, that's not enough reason for me to not want to be a father. I have you, and that makes it so much less frightening. And I imagine knowing you have me, does the same for you."

"How do you do that?" she asks him, incredulously.

"Do what?"

"Say a few simple sentences and then I'm feeling so much better." she explains, and Arastoo grins at her in response.

"You may recall I've had a lot of practice." Arastoo says teasingly, as he presses a kiss to her cheek. She shakes her head at him in slight exasperation before she leans in closer to his side.

"You'll be a good father, Arastoo." she admits as she reopens the tablet to continue scrolling for houses.

"And you're already a good mother, even if you haven't convinced yourself of it just yet." he tells her with a wink before pressing his lips against hers, and she feels the tension leave her body as he does, wrapping her arms around his torso once they part and she settles comfortable against his side.

"Three."...until he says that and she jerking herself away from him as fast as she can. _'Three? Wait, what?'_ she thinks as she stares at him in shock. He blinks at her in confusion until he decides to elaborate.

"You said you wanted to know how many bedrooms to search for. How about three?" he explains and she breathes a sigh of relief as she processes what he was actually saying and he laughs at her expression.

"Shush you. That was a horrible transition. Who does that?" she asks smacking his arm sharply as he continues to laugh.

"If you're actually thinking about three kids, we should probably get started relatively soon." he tells her teasingly, putting the tablet to the side and rolling over on top of her.

"Don't you dare touch me." she says warningly, trying to keep him at arms length as she tries to fight back her own laughter but she's not very successful once he laces both his hands with her and her head falls back in laughter as he starts a trail of open-mouthed kisses up her neck. She turns her head to face him once he reaches her ear and their laughter has died slightly, to try and continue the earlier conversation.

"So, three bedrooms, huh?" she inquires as he continues to grin at her.

"One for us, one for Michelle that I imagine will double as a guest room soon enough, and one for _future possibilities_. Three bedrooms." he summarizes for her, giving her that look of adoration as he waits her to reply.

"Three bedrooms." she agrees with a smile and a single nod before she decides that they've looked at real estate long enough for that night and pulls Arastoo back on top of her and she can feel the smile still present on his lips as they press against hers lovingly, yet so full of passion as the rest of the world around them fades away.


	12. The Discussion

A/N: Hey, everyone! I've been having a little trouble coming up with new chapters. Mainly because I'm a little worried things are getting a little too dramatic such as with this chapter. I'm kind of concerned I'm making Cam out to be a little too much of a commitment-phobe. I know it's canon that she's hesitant about marriage but we never really learn exactly why, just that she is and she's had anxiety about how it's impacting her relationship with Arastoo. Hopefully, this isn't as bad a chapter as I think it is but I think I'm going to write a couple of fluffier chapters next. I can't get it out of my head that some of these chapters are too serious and theres not enough romance. Either way, enjoy and let me know what you think!

 **Set in Season 10, Post-The Lost Love in the Foreign Land**

* * *

' _I know it was a mistake to talk to Dr. Brennan about it but...'_ Cam thinks miserably that night as she lays alone in her bed. Arastoo was pretty accurate when he said they practically live together because it feels so _weird_ when they spend a night apart. He has every right to be angry she knows, but what she doesn't understand is how he went from his dissertation proposal being rejected to discussing _marriage_. _'It's not like there's any connection so why in the world did he bring it up?'_ she thinks in frustration. But realistically, she knows he has a right to be upset with her about that too. _'He's not wrong. I know I pull away when we start to get closer but for what reason should I force myself into something I'm not ready for!? That's just asking for things to end badly.'_

She and Arastoo don't fight a lot and when they do it's usually something that is resolved relatively quick. That being said, it kind of makes it worse that he's clearly ignoring her texts that night. It upsets her, then it frustrates her, and then it angers her momentarily because she'd get it if he was just upset about her interference with Dr. Brennan, but he made it clear he was pretty damn upset about the marriage issue. _'If marriage is something I'm not ready to discuss, I shouldn't have to even if Arastoo wants to.'_ she thinks but it doesn't take long for her to remember that he _doesn't_ force her to take the next step in their relationship if she's not ready. Not when it came to saying "I love you," not even when it came to telling people they were even dating. He's always tried really hard for her sake and met her where she's at. And he never complained about it. No matter how difficult she knows it must be sometimes to be with her. To be in a relationship with someone who is so _non-committal_. _'I'm really not being fair to him am I?'_ Cam thinks as she looks at her phone, still hoping to hear from him that night.

Her eyes start to burn as she remembers the numerous times she had expected her boyfriend to decide enough was enough and just leave her. But he never did. Arastoo's response to her fears when it comes to relationships is always the same: To love her and accept her as she is. Meanwhile, Cam can't even consider discussing the _possibility_ of their future? The only thing that says to him is that she doesn't _want_ a future with him and there is nothing further from the truth than that. _'I really am just a horrible girlfriend aren't I?'_ she thinks as she lets the tears fall. _'I don't think I'll ever understand how he can love someone like me, but I know that if I don't try harder and at least be willing to discuss these things, I'm going to lose him.'_

The case takes a completely inhumane turn the next day and although he's still avoiding speaking to her about anything regarding their personal life, the closed case seems to have shaken him to his core. She's rather shaken herself and it gives her a new appreciation for Arastoo, for all he brings to her life. And as she watches Arastoo as he turns to look at her, approaching him, his eyes are telling her that he's found a new appreciation for _her_ as well. Cam apologizes to him that night and they make up. As small a step as it may be, Cam knows he doesn't miss the symbolism when she tells him she made Fesenjan for dinner that night, if he wants to come over.

"Hey Cam?" he asks as they sit down for dinner.

"Hmm?" Cam asks.

"I mean this in the kindest way possible, but this is the worst Fesenjan I've ever had." Arastoo tells her as he sets his spoon down, biting his lips so as to not laugh.

She doesn't respond and for a second he's looking at her in concern but then he seems to realize that she just put a spoonful of the stew in her own mouth, and was clearly having trouble swallowing it by the look on her face. _'Well, so much for not laughing.' s_ he thinks when her boyfriend loses it just as Cam _finally_ manages to swallow with a look of utter disgust on her face as she looks at her plate and the sound of his laughter echoes through the room.

"So, it's not supposed to taste like...that?" she asks him pointing at her plate. _'Well, thank goodness for that.'_

" _No_. I've never tasted anything so...like this. It's kind of impressive in it's own way." he tells her as gets his laughter under control.

"Okay, then. I'm a little relieved though, it felt like some kind of bad omen to dislike the taste of a Persian wedding dish so much." Cam says to him casually and she doesn't miss the look on his face that tells her he understands the hidden message. Because it may just be a baby step but she's making an effort in her own way to open up on the idea of marriage. He's important enough to her to do so and that's really all she needs him to know right now.

"I'll help out next time. You'll probably really like it when it tastes the way it should." he tells her with bright smile.

"Good. Because that's the only way this is ever being made in my kitchen again. So, pizza?" she asks.

"Yes, please." he says with another small laugh as he stands and takes their still full plates to her garbage disposal.

* * *

Her mind is still stuck on the idea that she needs to do something more to change if she doesn't want to lose him. Cam loses herself in that thought for a moment and the intensity of her emotions kind of overwhelm her. Arastoo is saying something to her as he lays down next to her in bed that night but she finds herself tuning him out, just wanting something to distract her from all the thoughts and emotions racing through her mind. So, when Arastoo leans in to give her a kiss goodnight, she grasps at him tightly and it takes him no less than a moment to recognize the familiar way her eyes have darkened in lust when they part. Cam's heart is throbbing inside her chest as she tries to stop herself from thinking about the fact that she's likely going to lose him in the near future and before she knows what she's doing her hands are tangled in Arastoo's hair as she _yanks_ his head back down and their parted lips crash together heatedly. A familiar arousal is pooling inside of her as her hands pull at the shirt he's wearing and she hears the soft fumbling of Arastoo reaching to shut her bedside lamp off before he loses himself in her completely as the slivers of moonlight shine on them through the closed blinds in her window.

' _Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow.'_ she thinks, mind clouded with drowsiness, as she watches Arastoo drift off to sleep on her shoulder hours later that night. His mind was clearly loaded with the emotional impact of both the case and their fight as well because he welcomed the reminder making love to her gave him that night: A reassurance that she was right there in his arms. He nuzzles his face against her neck in his sleep and his warm breath against her ear makes her giggle quietly. Cam's last thought before finally drifting to sleep is that _this_ is why she's so afraid to talk about a future with him. He makes her _so happy_ and she's started to forget what life without him was like. That realization scares her more than anything because she's not enough, she's _never_ been good enough and Arastoo is bound to realize that one day too...right?

They spend a nice relaxing Saturday together, but after the events of the last couple days it's not as easy for her to move past this. Cam can't pretend that things with Arastoo aren't a little more complicated. So, when Arastoo suggests they go for a walk after dinner she accepts with the knowledge that she needs to use the time to talk to him about her hesitance regarding marriage. _'I just hope he can somehow understand why I am the way I am.'_ she thinks as they begin their trek down the familiar path near her apartment and she accepts with a shy smile when he offers her his arm, ever the chivalrous gentleman.

"We've been together for quite a while now, Arastoo." Cam says, voicing her thoughts as the cool night breeze blows around them and she tightens her grip on his arm as she shivers slightly.

"We certainly have." he replies, and the fond tone in his voice makes her smile and think about everything they've been through for a moment. _'It feels like forever ago sometimes, the day that strong-accented Iranian man was hovering over my shoulder.'_

"And you probably know me better than anyone else at this point. So, I imagine you probably have some idea as to why I'm so reluctant to talk about marriage." she continues, thankful that Arastoo keeps his face impassive once she mentions the topic of marriage, simply nodding his head calmly until given a moment to respond.

"I know a lot about what you've been through in the past, so yeah, it wasn't that difficult to make the connections. But, I'd still like to hear it from you." Arastoo admits as he pulls his arm a little closer to his body, and pulling her closer as well in the process. _'It's not an unreasonable request.'_ she thinks and she doesn't like the idea that he may have the wrong idea about her either.

"I know. And I...I want to tell you, too." she confesses and despite all her anxieties about this inevitable discussion, _it's true_. She's wants him to know the truth of her, no matter how ugly it may be. "How about we grab a cup of coffee up ahead, because this is going to be a long walk." she suggests, earning herself a smile from the man by her side.

"Two sugars, light cream, and a dash of cinnamon, yes?" he asks without missing a beat as he holds open the café door for her. It never fails to make her smile, the little ways he reminds her of just _how well_ he's come to know her.

* * *

Yet, no matter how much she _wants_ to talk to him about this, she still finds herself hard pressed to put it into words. He seems to understand this though, as they now walk with hands intertwined, coffee cups in hand.

"It worries me sometimes, that for as much as I've always pictured a life being married, that I won't be a good husband." Arastoo confesses to her. She stares at him in shock for a moment, trying to see if he's being honest or just saying this to make her feel better about her own anxieties. But he doesn't meet her eyes and just stares at his feet. Cam's reminded of his demeanor the night he told her about his connection to child soldiers and the death of his cousin. _'He's serious isn't he?'_ she thinks, giving his hand a comforting squeeze as he gathers his thoughts to continue.

"I can be a bit of a hot head. And it scares me that I might not be able to be the support my wife or family needs me to be. I'm not sure I'm strong enough for that. And I'm unsure I know how to become strong enough either." he explains, finally lifting his head to look her in the eyes before taking another sip of coffee. Cam didn't expect this. She'd been under the impression he wanted her to talk about her future plans, that he was ready to get married and he was upset that she wasn't and wouldn't even tell him why.

"You can definitely be a hot head sometimes, Arastoo. But your intentions are always good. And you have...nothing to be worried about when it comes to being strong enough because you are. You have strength where I have weaknesses and if that wouldn't make a good marriage, I don't know what would." she tells him, a little in awe that she never knew about his own insecurities regarding marriage and their future.

"I need you to know that, I'm not against marriage. Far from it, I've had dreams about my wedding day. About marrying _you_. It's just that, it still feels like it's inevitable that one day you're going to realize that I'm not enough. That you're going to wake up one morning and acknowledge that I'm not worth all the effort, all the trouble. That taking me as your _wife_ was a mistake." she finally manages to share with him. She's so terrified that he's going to leave one day and never come back. Because it feels way too good to be true some days. Being with Arastoo, she feels absolutely _adored_. This man who fights for her, simply because of how much he loves her and wants her to be _happy_. But, she's never been worth that for anyone, not Michelle's father, not Paul, and Booth even left her when she was on her damn deathbed. But now she has Arastoo and for the first time since Andrew, marriage is a possibility. But that's the problem, because Arastoo makes her feel so _loved_ and it frightens her that any change, even a supposedly good one like getting married, would ruin it.

"Cam, do you believe me when I tell you how much I love you?" he asks as he directs them to a bench nearby to sit and continue their discussion. She's a little stunned that he even feels the need to ask that but goes along with it anyways.

"Yes, of course. I've never doubted that." she tells him, squeezing his hand in reassurance and trying to fight down the panic building as she considers the possibility that she's given him reason to doubt her. He smiles at her gently then, squeezing her hand in return and she relaxes slightly at the calm expression on his face.

"But, your afraid that's going to change. That one day I won't love you anymore?" Arastoo asks her and she's caught off guard at how accurate he is about her thoughts and feelings. Apparently, her face says it all as the silence that follows his question is enough for him to understand. _'Why am I so screwed up when it comes to relationships?'_ Cam thinks, letting her hand fall away from Arastoo's to clench tightly together with her other hand. She feels his eyes on her as she loses herself in her thoughts, and she welcomes the subtle comfort that his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder brings. She leans her head into him unconsciously as his gentle movements soothe her and it's only then that he speaks again.

"You know, the first time you told me about how your relationship with Michelle's father I thought the man was a fool." he tells her, turning towards her to give her a half-smile when she chuckles silently at his comment. "No matter how much his actions made sense logically, I guess. It was foolish of him to treat you or any woman for that matter, the way he did. But he was probably the first great love of your life, wasn't he?"

"Yeah." she mumbles in response, slightly uncomfortable, knowing where this conversation is going. She's not surprised at the next statement to leave his mouth, but she still feels awful being called out on this insecurity she has.

" _And he made you feel like you weren't good enough._ " It's not as if she didn't know she felt this way but, she hates that it could be threatening her relationship with Arastoo.

"I know that even failed relationships help us grow. And my relationship with Andrew brought Michelle into my life, he gave me the one thing I love more than anything in this world. But I hate that it's 15 years later and _his problems_ when it comes to relationships are still impacting my life. And I...now I don't even know how it's possible that someone could ever be happy with just me, that someone could actually love me for the rest of their life." Cam knows that her feelings make sense. That being burned and scarred from her previous relationships is more than enough reason for her to be terrified about the idea of marriage. _'But I hate this. He deserves better than a woman who can't let go of something over a decade old.'_

"Arastoo, I know you love me. I'm not doubting you but..."

"I know. It's not that simple to believe that it will still be true 20 years from now. I get that." Arastoo smiles at her and she's caught by surprise at his words.

"You do?" she asks weakly, feeling a little more stunned than she should at his acceptance.

"I do. How could I not? It's more of a challenge for you, I know. But in the end we all feel that way don't we? You can't know that things won't be different in the future but, it just comes down to two people who feel strongly enough that they'll figure it out anyways. If you need time to see exactly who I am, and to believe that we can be one of the few couples who can make it in this world, I can do that. I'm not ready to get married today, either. I need the time too. But, I need you to be willing to talk about it. I know you have scars from the past and I've always tried my best to respect that and not make you talk about something you're not ready to. But I'm only human, Cam, and I don't want to have another outburst like I did the other day. I want to give you the time and space you need, but I also need you to talk about where we stand, I just..." Arastoo trails off.

"You deserve to know what I think. You deserve my being willing to talk, even if it's just about my fears." she finishes for him as he reaches for the now empty coffee cup in her hands to throw away before standing in front of her extending his hand to her.

"Yeah. I'm not going to push you on the topic anymore, but I hope you won't push me away quite so much either." he replies as she places her hand in his again, starting the walk back to her apartment. She's still terrified at the idea of marriage. At the idea that she's bound to lose this, because she's never been happier, but she's also not ready to accept that marriage could bring her even _more_ joy. That it's not an inevitability that Arastoo won't be here in five years time. But she gets a little closer to believing the dreams she has of Arastoo's hand, wrinkled with age, still holding her own, could actually become her reality.

"I'll try. I promise." Cam tells him, pausing their gait to look him straight in the eye as she speaks. The way he kisses her in response is all she needs to know she's given him all he's asking for right now.


	13. The Meeting

A/N: I find it interesting that every time I _try_ to finish a new chapter for this story, I'll have about 6 pages written before I realize I'm not too happy with it and am hit with another idea and an hour later I'm publishing a new chapter I hadn't even planned on writing. Oh well this is the result of that. We've literally met Arastoo's parents once but I love how in that short time its so clear how much they love Cam. Still, I don't think it'd be fitting if Cam wasn't having a little bit of a freak out anyways. This is just fluff for the most part, though Cam's marriage issues are touched on for a moment. Enjoy and as always I'd love to hear any reviews you have! They encourage me to write more so please! :)

 **Set in Season 9, Post-The Cold in the Case**

* * *

' _I literally just met them last night. It feels so wrong to answer the front door to my boyfriend's parents while wearing his shirt because their arrival was an...interruption to say the least.'_ Cam thinks as she walks back into her bedroom, scotch in hand, and tries not to fluster when she spots her dress as well as the pants Arastoo was wearing that day discarded haphazardly on her bedroom floor. She tries to ignore the possibility that _Arastoo's parents_ know what they had been in the midst of, but then she remembers hastily buttoning the shirt she's wearing as Armin and Azita entered her apartment because half her bra still visible and she downs the rest of her scotch like it's a shot of vodka. She quickly picks up the clothing on her floor and changes into something more presentable than Arastoo's shirt because it may be in the comfort of her home, but having tea with her boyfriend's parents is still a rather uncomfortable situation. _'While I'm glad to know Arastoo's parents do in fact approve of me, this is not how I had expected the evening to go.'_ she thinks, taking a quick glance in the mirror, trying to calm her racing heart at the thought of what she's about to walk back into. _'The first time I get the chance to really meet with Arastoo's family, and I'm wearing sweats. Well, at least I can't embarrass myself much more at this point.'_ is Cam's final thought as she pulls her slippers on before grabbing Arastoo's own to bring out to him as she helps him bring the tea out.

Arastoo's smile is tense as she joins him in the kitchen, but his voice is as gentle as ever when he thanks her as she drops his slippers on the ground before him. She allows him to lean down to give her a chaste kiss in gratitude that lingers a little longer than she had been expecting. Normally, Cam wouldn't mind, she'd indulge him under normal circumstances. But at the moment, circumstances are far from normal - a fact she is frighteningly aware of as Armin Vaziri joins then in the kitchen to offer a hand and she tears her lips away from Arastoo's.

"Armin, hi. No, no need for that. Rather, I can finish up with the tea, Arastoo. Why don't you go keep your parents company." Cam says, trying - and likely failing - to regain her composure, as she hands Arastoo the plate of cookies to go along with the tea. It took her all of three minutes after Armin and Azita entered her apartment that evening to notice that Arastoo's father was as much of a smooth talker as his son. This fact greatly amused her at first, but she's a little mortified now as she wills herself to not shy away from Armin's eyes, trying to ignore the amusement playing out on his face at the scene he walked into. _'Great. First, I'm the creepy woman who works with dead people and now, I'm the woman having inappropriate relations with their son while supposedly making tea.'_ she thinks, keeping a smile plastered on her face as Arastoo follows her suggestion and tries not to jump when his hand rests on her _very lower_ back momentarily, as he often does when leaving her side. It should make her calmer, the knowledge that Arastoo's parents not only approve of her for their son, but seem to actually _like her_ as a person. But she went from meeting her boyfriend's parents to meeting her potential future in-laws in the last 10 minutes so, you're going to have to excuse her for feeling a little freaked out as she takes a deep breath before joining Arastoo, Armin, and Azita in her dining room.

* * *

Her heart is still throbbing in her chest as she takes her seat next to Arastoo, steaming cups of tea in front of all four of them. Armin is acting like he didn't just walk in on her kissing his son, something she's quite grateful for. Arastoo had described his parents as traditional but, she's thankful they're modern enough to at least not comment much on the level of intimacy present between her and Arastoo. She must be letting how nervous she is show a bit though, because a moment later she feels Arastoo's hand gently gripping her own where it lays on her knee under the table. She meets his eyes and feels some of the tension in her body drain away as she's reminded of why she's in this situation in the first place: Arastoo wanted his parents to meet the woman he loves. She smiles.

"You both have that look again" Cam hears Azita say as she wills herself to draw her eyes towards the face of Arastoo's mother. The older woman is looking at them knowingly, a gentle smile on her face as she watches Cam interacting with her son. Although, this time she decides against asking about their future children, thankfully.

"Maamaan." Arastoo says in what is probably warning, but Azita concedes rather quickly this time, taking a sip of her tea before asking a much safer question.

"I've always found it rather horrifying. The idea that my son works around death all the time. But there must be something that draws him, and yourself, to it." she comments and Cam takes a moment to process the words before allowing herself to feel a little nostalgic as she remembers the journey that led her to becoming a pathologist.

"It's certainly not a career you'd imagine for your child when you think about their future. It actually wasn't what I had been planning on when I was in medical school either. But somewhere along the way, pathology became my calling." Cam explains, taking in the looks of the other three people around her. Her eyes meet with Arastoo's again as she pauses to take a quick breath. _'I never really told Arastoo explicitly about why I chose this career field did I?'_ she thinks to herself. "I grew up in the South Bronx, a really bad neighborhood where there were a lot of people who were getting away with crimes they committed. And I did some work as a police officer before becoming a doctor so, I've always had a _passion_ , I guess for this type of work. But, during my residency there were a few times when the patients under my care were criminals, people who've committed unforgivable acts. As a doctor we're supposed to be objective to our patients, we help whoever needs it no matter what they've done. We don't judge. I have always honored the oath I took in that way, but...the way I _struggled_ with the injustice of helping these people who have done horrible things never changed, even as years passed. So, I changed my area of specialty. I still help people like any other doctor, but the way I help, the way _we_ help," she elaborates, sending a pointed look at Arastoo next to her, squeezing his hand where it still lays with her own. "is by helping to give a voice back to people who no longer have one. By making sure the person responsible is caught and will never have a chance to do what they did to another person."

"Quite the respected profession, it is." Armin comments somewhat dryly, nodding in Cam's direction with a slight smile before sipping at his own cup of tea.

"It definitely is." Arastoo adds as a smile stretches across his own face and Cam takes in the resemblance between the way the two smile.

"It's more than just similar fields though. The two of you work together at the same institution, yes?" Arastoo's father inquires further and Cam feels herself start to panic a bit internally as she contemplates how to answer this without drawing too much attention. _'But how exactly do you subtly explain that I'm Arastoo's boss. That has inappropriate affair written all over it.'_ she thinks, trying to quell the various " _what if I said..."_ scenarios playing out in her head.

"We both work at the Jeffersonian Institution, yeah. Cam's actually head of the Forensics Division there." Arastoo answers, not missing beat and she's a little awed at how calm he is while iterating one of the biggest complications of their relationship. "She's held that position since 2006, I believe. She left her placement as Deputy Chief Coroner of New York to come here."

Everything that Arastoo is saying about her is true but, it makes her feel a little embarrassed and shy when she sees Azita and Armin giving her looks of pleasant surprise, clearly even more impressed than they thought they would be at learning this information.

"You've accomplished all that on top of raising a child?" Azita asks, not bothering to hide her tone of surprise.

"Oh, no, actually not quite. Michelle is my adopted daughter, she was already 16 when I became her legal guardian. It's a little complicated." Cam tries to explain, hoping that the older couple won't ask more about the circumstances, but the facial expressions fixed on her tells her to elaborate. "I dated Michelle's father many years ago when she was about 4 years old. Our relationship never worked out, and leaving Michelle was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Then, about five years ago now, Michelle's father died and I've been her mother since then." she finishes with a smile, as she allows her thoughts to drift to her daughter and the wonderful person she has become. She sees Arastoo flipping through some photos on his phone before stopping on a photo from a few weeks ago when Michelle was home from college and showing the picture of Cam and Michelle smiling, to his parents.

"Arastoo insists that marriage was not on his mind at all when he decided to introduce you to us." Azita says, much too casually in Cam's opinion considering the way she feels her blood pressure sky rocket at the comment.

"Maamaan." Arastoo says warningly again, and Azita's expression wilts at her son's word.

"So, I will take his word for it. No matter how convinced I am that he's been thinking about it." she continues, shooting a pleasant smile in Cam's direction.

" _Maamaan."_ Arastoo repeats at his mother's not-so-subtle insistence to discuss the topic. Cam's eye's fall to Armin's face and his expression at the moment reminds her of Arastoo when he's teasing her about something. Azita simply gives her son a smile before nodding in agreement to not pursue the matter that evening and Arastoo finally smiles back.

"Cam, would you like to hear some stories?" Azita finally asks after an extended moment of absolute silence. Cam can feel the grin forming on her face as her boyfriend's mother begins her tale enthusiastically. Her boyfriend on the other hand, looks as though he'd rather be anywhere else but here at the moment, but doesn't protest, apparently opting to focus on the fact that his parents and Cam are _getting along_ better than he had ever hoped for.

It's another hour or so before Armin and Azita announce it's time to call it a night and Arastoo stands to gather the dishes and call a taxi for them. It's the first time since she opened her front door to them earlier that evening that she's been left alone with the older couple and she's a little unnerved by it.

"Arastoo first told us about you a while ago now. Accidentally so. After he recovered from that virus that he still refuses to tell me the details of. Although, he would only refer to you as "my girlfriend." He finally told us your name this past November." Azita tells her, breaking the silence.

"Kind as his words were when speaking about you, reality far exceeds the expectations." Armin tells her eliciting a smile from Cam, as she takes in the meaning of his words and looks down at the table between them shyly. _'Smooth talk is definitely hereditary in the Vaziri family.'_ she thinks in slight amusement as she wills herself not to let the flattery blind her. _'Who am I kidding though? That suave manner is how Arastoo managed to become such an important part of my life.'_

"Your son clearly takes after you. He's very good with his words too." Cam admits, still a little flustered, but glad when Arastoo's parents join her in light laughter at her comment. Arastoo rejoins them at that moment, having switched his slippers for shoes to walk his parents out to their taxi. The laughter fades into the background as his eyes meet her own meaningfully and she smiles at him, a truly _happy_ smile as she thinks of how the evenings events played out in the end.

* * *

By the time Arastoo returns she's back in the bedroom and has changed back into Arastoo's shirt, leaving enough buttons undone to be considered indecent by the public eye. But she loves the way he looks at her when she's dressed like this, his shirt flooding her small frame, and he far from disappoints this time around when he sits down on her side of the bed, where there really isn't enough room for him, and _kisses_ her like his words wouldn't be able to communicate what he's feeling for her in this moment. He's looking at her like she's the reason the sun rises each day when they part and her heart is throbbing in her chest in response. But then his face is sobering quickly, as he presses a chaste kiss to the side of her neck before rolling over to his side of the bed, where he's quick to wrap his arms around her slender form and she lays her head against his chest.

"Thank you. I know how difficult it can be to be thrown into this situation off guard. And my giving you the impression that they didn't approve of you was far from helpful, I'm betting." Arastoo says, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"You have a wonderful family, Arastoo. As anxious as I was to see your parents at my door, I really had a nice time tonight." Cam admits as her hand moves across his chest to entangle with his own. "And as for making me think they didn't approve, in addition to making a scene in a public restaurant, that's why my bedroom door was locked last night and you spent the night at the lab." she says, a little flirtatiously, turning her head to kiss his neck as he chuckles.

"I am sorry for that. My behavior last night was more about my history with my parents disapproving of most things in my life, than it was about you. But I still made you feel like you weren't good enough. Even if it was only for a moment, you are the last person in this world that deserves to feel that way, and I am truly sorry for being the reason you did." he finishes, voice so purely honest she doesn't doubt his sincerity for a moment. But his words hit her hard and has her racking her memory for the time she spoke about what he just mentioned. _'I never mentioned it to him though, that insecurity I have about not being good enough for the people in my life, he has no way of knowing about that.'_ she thinks, a little in awe about the fact that Arastoo seems to know exactly what she needs to hear, even if he doesn't know it himself.

"It's alright. I get it. Parents can be difficult. I don't approve of the way you responded, but I do understand. And with the way things went tonight, well, we're good." she explains angling her head so she can meet Arastoo's eyes and they smile at each other before leaning in for a quick kiss, as they settle the quiet argument they've been in the middle of since he'd told her about his parents' visit.

"I have to ask though," Cam begins as they separate and Arastoo tilts his head, furrowing his brow in question. "Your father is as much as a smooth talker as you are, do the men in your family do that with all women or is there just something about me that tells you I'm a sucker for that?" Of course, she had been expecting Arastoo to laugh as she asked. It didn't keep her from giving his chest a sharp smack though.

"I'm not a smooth talker, Cam. Neither is my father actually. We're just honest." he replies and she smacks his chest a second time because _really_ , his statement about not being a smooth talker, is _smooth_. _'This man is ridiculous.'_ she thinks as her boyfriend continues to laugh at her expense. Still, the sound of his laughter makes it a struggle to keep the smile off her face.

"Your parents were right you know. You are a very good man." she tells him, once the moment of laughter has passed.

"With excellent taste?" he questions teasingly with a wink and she has to bite her tongue against the witty comeback that _didn't you just say you weren't a smooth talker?_ Instead she settles for kissing him again, hoping her lips and body can convey her feelings better than her words can at that moment.

In the back of her mind, she's terrified. The topic of marriage came up that night, and even though Arastoo denied having been thinking about that when asking her to meet his parents, the way he looked at her after Azita called him out on knowing that was in the cards on some level told her otherwise. She honestly hadn't thought of marriage in any relationship she's had since she was with Michelle's father. The person she is was never enough for any man she's been with and somewhere along the road she'd accepted she'd never get married. It's not that she didn't want to, because as humiliating as it is, she still has that dream wedding day pictured in her mind. She still hopes a man will one day prove her belief wrong. That someone will in fact, stick by her side in the way she needs him to. That he'll _fight_ for her and stand up for her. Arastoo is one of the best men she's ever met in her life. Cam knows that. But he can do better. The day is going to come when he realizes she's _not worth the uphill battle_. She can't consider marriage. She can't talk to Arastoo about marriage because it's inevitable that he will _never_ really want to marry her.

Cam pushes her thoughts and insecurities about her future with Arastoo out of her mind, instead focusing on the pleasant tingle in her stomach as her boyfriend's lips move against her own. Or how she can't fight the giggle as his nimble hand quickly unbuttons the shirt she's wearing and she doesn't waste a second when he pulls at the sleeves, quick to pull her arms from their position around his neck, just long enough to pull her arms out of the sleeves. Arastoo breaks their kiss for a millisecond as her arms return to their place around his neck and tilts his head as his lips meet hers again for a sensual open mouthed kiss that leaves her trembling, arching her back off the bed just long enough for him to make quick work of her bra clasp. Her hands trail from the back of his neck down the front of his chest until she can grasp the hem of his shirt just as they break apart to breath, his shirt and her bra hit the floor moments later as they finally get to continue what was interrupted earlier that night.

As she lays wrapped in his arms that night, sated from their love making, she can't help but pray to every higher power out there that _this_ is the man who will prove her wrong. That she's enough for Arastoo Vaziri, because despite her belief that it's inevitable he'll leave her too, it scares her, just how much she doesn't want him to.


	14. The Parting

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this one. But I couldn't get it out of my head what it must of been like for these two to say goodbye. I mean, it's one thing to miss each other but there's was no guarantee Arastoo's would actually come home. This isn't really how I pictured writing this at first but I think it's okay in the end. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

 **Set in Season 10, Post-The Baker in the Bits**

* * *

Cam insists on driving him to the airport. Not that he fought too hard against her, because as selfish as it is he still wants to savor every second he has left with her until his flight to Iran is scheduled to leave. They pick up a pizza on their way to his apartment so he can gather the necessities he'll need to bring with him. But it grows cold, both of them having lost their appetites as a result of the situation now at hand. _'I have no doubts that going to my brother's side is the right thing to do. But, that doesn't make leaving any easier.'_ Arastoo thinks as he goes through his closet and fights the burning sensation in his eyes as he watches Cam fold his clothes into his suitcase. After the initial shock that he was leaving that night wore off, Cam went all business, pulling herself together and made sure he would have everything he needs for the trip. She's always amazed him and it's no surprise she was determined to help him in every way she could until he stepped on that plane but... _'I really should have noticed how she's still struggling with the situation.'_ he thinks as he watches the tears fall on to the shirt she's folding.

His steps are loud enough that he has no doubt she knows he's there but he still moves his arms slowly as he holds her slender frame in a tight embrace from behind. She drops the shirt in her hands, grasping on to where his his forearms are resting just above her chest.

"I'm sorry." Cam says with a sniffle, finally having accepted that she wasn't going to be able to hold this back for much longer. Her head is tilted downward as she fights her sobs and he presses a few kisses to the back of her neck, still praying with all his might that this isn't goodbye, that even if he loses his brother, he'll still make it home to her. "God, I thought I got this out of my system earlier. I just wanted to help you pack. I really wanted to help."she mumbles against his arms.

"I know. Thank you. _Thank you._ " Arastoo whispers into her ear, his arms wrapped around her so tightly, they're swaying slightly. His own eyes are still burning and he hates life so much at this moment. He hates how much turmoil Cam is in right now. He hates that he can't do anything about it because it's his fault. And he hates what he has to say next because Dr. Brennan was right and Cam deserves the truth even if it's painful. He waits for her breathing to regulate a little more before removing his arms and sitting down on his bed, pulling her with him to sit across his lap.

"Cam, I can't promise I'll be able to come home, but I do _believe_ that I wil." he forces the words past his lips, trying to ignore the small whimper that is Cam's reply.

"I'm putting my faith in the belief that technically I have no record and they much bigger things to worry about than me. But, I would've been to see my brother long before now if I had no doubts. It was pretty foolish of me to think that I'd be able to convince you of something that I don't believe myself." he explains, wishing he could somehow sugarcoat this entire situation.

"You know after the virus incident when you nearly died, I sat by your side for hours trying to make myself believe that you could hear me. Because I was trying to decide what I should say to you. What did I want my last words to you to be." Cam confesses to him quietly. "I know this isn't the same and it's not like someone's going to be waiting to arrest you the moment you arrive and you'll call me as soon as you can but..." she trails off here, her hand now covering her eyes as she tries to fight down another sob.

"As soon as I land, I will call you, I promise." he tells her and she nods, still trying not to sob again. He presses a kiss to her hair as she takes a few deep breaths. And soon enough, she's standing from his lap, eyes still red and swollen but looking much more stable than before.

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that. And I've already looked up your flight so I can track it. It will be about 3 AM here when you land but don't you dare make that stupid excuse about not wanting to wake me up." she exclaims, fixing him with a glare as she returns to folding his clothes.

"I know, Cam." he says, certain he'll be hearing from Interpol or something if he doesn't keep his word.

"I mean it. If I don't hear from you by 5 AM here I'm calling Booth." she warns him and he lets out a laugh for the first time that evening. Soon enough his bag is packed and it's time to leave for the airport. Cam promises to keep an eye on his apartment while he's in Iran so he doesn't have to worry about that or having his mail pile up. She grabs her car keys and wheels his suitcase out his front door while he pulls his carry-on bag on his shoulder. He takes one more walk through his apartment before walking over to his bookshelf and picking up the framed photo he has of Cam and himself smiling. He makes room for the frame in the bag on his shoulder before locking and shutting the door behind him.

' _I can't say I ever imagined being one of those cliche couples who have a tearful goodbye in an airport terminal.'_ he thinks as they stop in the airport coffee shop, prolonging the last hour that remains before Arastoo's departure. They sit in silence and one look at her face tells him he shouldn't interrupt that unless he wants her to start crying again. She lifts her coffee to take a sip before letting one of her hands lay on the small table in front of them. He lays his free hand over her own and their fingers intertwine as he continues to repeat his mental mantra that he _is_ going to return home to this woman he loves so damn much. _'I just have to.'_ he thinks as he sees Cam turn her head to where the security check is. He finishes the rest of his coffee and stands to toss the cup...but Cam suddenly has a death grip on his hand that she releases as soon as she realizes it. He takes her empty cup as well before he pulls at her hand and she follows him opposite to where the security check is down as secluded a corridor as you would find in a DC airport.

Cam wraps herself around him as soon as he sets all his bags down. His face is buried in her neck as he inhales the familiar scent of her soap. And for a moment he thinks it must be a record, wrapped in at least three heartbreaking embraces in one evening. It makes him want to laugh, but the sound that comes out resembles a sob much more. But it seems to help Cam pull herself together a bit, pulling back from their embrace she holds his face in her hands.

"As soon as you can, you need to call me. But otherwise, I know you'll be with your brother a lot so don't worry about not calling too often after that. But try to email me a sentence or something at least once a week, okay? And eat properly! You eat like a pig half the time so, try to take care of yourself." Cam tells him, as tears start to well in her eyes again.

"You have my word." he says, voice barely above a whisper as he rests his forehead against hers. " _I love you, Cam._ "

" _I love you too_. More than you know. You really need to kiss me goodbye now, because I'm about to start crying again." He presses their lips together urgently and he's not sure if the moisture that hits his cheek is from Cam's tear or his own. It's one hell of a goodbye kiss that's for sure. Even when they pull apart to breath their lips still brush each others, neither Cam or himself willing to put any more distance than absolutely necessary between them. The sound of his phone vibrating tells them both, this can't be prolonged any longer. They're both exhausted by now, completely drained by the emotional intensity of this day. And maybe it's how much they've been talking and crying today but as he turns to look at Cam once more before the final goodbye, she's somehow found the strength to _smile_ at him. A real smile that makes this whole situation just a little easier, and he finds it in him to smile right back before he lets go of Cam's hand and heads to his flight.

Arastoo knows that Cam will tell everyone at the Jeffersonian that his flight was this evening in the end. But that doesn't keep him from worrying that she'll be going home to an empty house and cry herself to sleep tonight out of worry for him. So, as soon as he's sitting by his flight's terminal he types out a text to Angela, telling her whats happening and if she would please lend an ear to Cam that night even if she pretends to be fine. Thankfully, she replies to him just before boarding, promising to check on Cam in his absence and sending well wishes from Hodgins and herself that he better come home safely.

* * *

He can barely keep his eyes open when he finally lands in Iran. His cousin is there to pick him up and as soon as he has a cup of tea in his hand, he does exactly as he promised and calls Cam, internally wincing as he does the math that tells him it's nearly 4 AM where she is.

"Arastoo!?" Cam's voice is much more awake than it should be. _'Damn it, Cam.'_ he thinks as he takes a deep breath, not having to ask her to know she's probably been awake all night.

"Hey, love. I'm here, safe and sound." he tells her, and the little laugh of relief that she gives is music to his ears.

"Okay, then." she replies and even through the phone he can hear how hard she's thinking.

"And no one has tried to arrest me. I swear." he elaborates, as his cousin walks away giving them as much privacy as possible in the Tehran airport.

"Good. It better stay that way." she says, and he's pretty sure she's trying to convince herself that he _will be_ okay more than anything else. "Michelle's decided to come home for the weekend." she adds, changing the topic.

"Great. She hasn't been home since winter break has she? I'm glad you'll have some time to spend with your daughter." Arastoo says honestly. He could not be happier to hear that either. He and Cam have basically been living together for some time now and they've both grown accustomed to weekends spent together, laughing, whether they stay in or go out. _'I know it shouldn't be my biggest concern right now, but I am so thankful that Cam won't be alone this weekend. Having Michelle there is definitely the best distraction for her.'_ he thinks with a soft smile and reminds himself to email Michelle when he has the chance. She deserves to hear the truth of this situation from _him_ , almost as much as Cam herself does.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her. It's not often she actually plans to spend the whole weekend with me. She typically makes plans to see some of her high school friends too. I'm lucky if I get a complete meal with the girl." Cam says with a small laugh as she thinks of her daughter's typical teenage behavior. "I told her about you being in Iran when she called last night. I know you, Arastoo, so despite how busy you'll be caring for your brother, I know your going to email her as soon as you can. She knows why you're there though, and the risk of you being there. Michelle understands but, she's angry. I'm sure she's just worried really but, right now that's coming out as anger."

Arastoo knows Michelle well enough to know the girl is just as scared for him as Cam is. But he also knows she's so much like her mother that, she won't dwell on that anger for long, just as Cam didn't. Still, he reminds himself not to expect a reply to his email until Monday at earliest, because he knows Michelle won't reply when she's still as angry as he knows she is.

"I can't say she has no right to be angry, or you for that matter. So, if you the two of you feel the need to curse me out this weekend for putting you through this, please do." he replies, happy to hear a real laugh fall from Cam's lips in response.

"I'll remember that. Enough about me though, have you seen Hamid yet?" she asks, earnest concern in her voice.

"Still at the airport actually. He's asleep at the hospital though, according to my cousin. So, it kind of worked out well. Gave me the chance to talk to you a little longer. But, my cousin has been lurking an appropriate distance away to give me some privacy for this call for about 10 minutes now so..." Arastoo trails off, _really_ not wanting to hang up because he knows he probably won't be hearing her voice again for over a week at least, probably longer if Hamid's condition is as bad as he's been told it is.

"Go. It's okay. I know your there and that your safe for now. So, that's enough, your brother needs you much more than I do right now." Cam says honestly and he silently nods his head, despite knowing she can't see him.

"Yeah. Thank you. I'll email you when I can. I miss you already. And I love you." he tells her, wishing his words were enough to convey what he wants her to know.

"I love you too, Arastoo. Now go before I hang up on you." she replies. He's in awe of how strong this woman is. Because he knows how difficult this situation is, how much she's hurting and afraid that their goodbye was the final goodbye. But if there's one thing that makes it easier, it's the knowledge that even if he never comes home, she'll survive because Cam is just about the strongest woman he's ever met. It'd be a disservice to her to even consider she wouldn't be okay without him. _'But,'_ he thinks as he finally ends the calls and waves his cousin back over, _'she'll still be in my prayers, as she always is.'_

* * *

Hamid has his good days and bad days. The bad days often mean he has nearly no energy all day. Those days make up the majority of the first six months he's here in Iran. But the good days, Arastoo gets to spending talking enthusiastically and catching up with his beloved brother. And his brother is all too happy to goad Arastoo about his amazing girlfriend back in the States. Once Hamid starts to improve enough that he has enough energy to stay awake for most of the day, Arastoo finally gives in and brings the phone he uses while in the United States to his brother's hospital room and show's him pictures of Cam. _'She'd kill if she were here right now.'_ Arastoo thinks with a smile before continuing to not-so-subtly _brag_ about the woman he loves.

"Your not lying to me, right?" Hamid asks as Cam's face smiles at him from the small screen in his hand.

"Of course not." Arastoo replies from his seat at his brother's bedside, a little affronted at the comment. "Why would say that?"

"Because she is absolutely beautiful, and..." his brother trails off, making Arastoo laugh at the unsaid insult.

"Wow. Cam is beautiful, the implication about me wasn't too nice though." he says as Hamid joins him in laughter. "I feel like the luckiest man alive to have her at my side though."

"Well, our parents are quite fond of her so, she must be very special. I mean, impressing Maamaan is..." Hamid says, and Arastoo can't help nod in agreement with another laugh. _'Seriously though. She really is incredible.'_ he thinks looking over his brother's shoulder as Hamid swipes to a picture Michelle took of him and Cam at New Years, laughing, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"This is her daughter?" Hamid asks, breaking him out of his trance, as he points to Michelle in a photo of her with Cam, both looking like they'd just rolled out of bed, which they had, and glaring at him as he took the photo.

"Yes. Michelle. She's a college student, been there about three years now. She's going to be a doctor. There are a few more _flattering_ photos of her in there though. Those two would kill if they knew I never actually deleted that photo." he says, grimacing slightly as he imagines the pissed off look Cam would be giving him if she were here right now.

"Thank you, brother" Hamid says, and Arastoo furrows his brow, unsure of what he's being thanked for. "It must have been one of the most difficult things you've ever had to do. Leaving this behind." he clarifies, gesturing to picture of the _family_ Arastoo has waiting for him in the States.

"You're my brother. Cam understands that." is Arastoo's simple reply. "But, I can't deny that it took _a lot_ to walk on to the plane that day. And I _really miss her_ so much."

"I'm glad you've found happiness." his brother tells him, tone as earnest as he's ever heard. "And with a woman so clearly out of your league." he adds teasingly, handing the phone back to Arastoo.

"She _really_ is. Cam doesn't think that, but she is." he says with a smile and light laugh.

"I hear Maamaan has been talking about marriage." Hamid comments, looking at Arastoo questioningly.

"Yeah, for about a year now." he says, shaking his head in slight exasperation at the thought, but Hamid continues to look at him in question. "Cam is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've no doubts about that but, she's not ready to take that step just yet. But she's almost there. So, I can wait. I'm happy to wait." Arastoo admits honestly, smiling as he thinks about the future he knows Cam wants just as much as he does.

"I hope I get to meet her." Hamid says with a smile.

"So do I. And so does Cam actually, she told me so right before I left. She's been using every contact she has to ensure we have access to the best care there is for you. Cam's a big reason why you've been getting better. If it wasn't for her..." Arastoo trails off and his brother grips his forearm in a comforting gesture as he thinks about the woman he loves and misses a little more each day.

* * *

When Arastoo wakes up the morning after his "kidnapping," it takes him a moment to remember the events of the previous day. And when he does, he can't fight the smile. He's going home today. Hamid is in remission. He gets up and ready for the days events with haste and when he lays eyes on Cam who dropped everything and came to Iran to bring him home safely, he actually debates in his head if it would be worth being arrested to kiss her again. _'It's strange that I actually miss her more when she's standing right in front of me.'_ he thinks as they walk side by side. He has to fight back the grin when Booth gives them a weird look after Cam smacks his hand away sharply as he tries to sneakily hold her hand in public. She clearly doesn't fall for his innocent look of _what did I do?_ when he starts to make a game out of "accidentally" brushing his hand against her own. By the time they arrive in town they're both struggling not to laugh and Booth's face tells Arastoo he's not fooled in the least, and lets out a snort of laughter himself as Cam makes the wise decision to move to the other side of Booth, making him a human blockade between them.

Later that morning after tea, Cam waits out in the hospital's courtyard while he goes to fetch Hamid. His brother lets out a sigh a sigh of relief when Arastoo appears at his door, apparently not completely convinced by his call the previous night that he was in fact okay. Although, it doesn't take long for Hamid to start laughing and teasing him about being kidnapped at an ice cream shoppe. He briefs Hamid on how things were resolved, conveniently leaving out the fact that Cam is here in Tehran until the end.

"Hamid, are you up for a trip out to the courtyard?" Arastoo asks pushing a wheelchair over to Hamid's bedside. His brother nods, and Arastoo is glad to see how much energy his brother has regained as of late, although he also appears slightly saddened following the news that Arastoo will be leaving shortly. "Great." Arastoo continues, "Because, I was on the phone with Cam during the entire abduction thing, so she's _here_." His brother looks at him in shock and his expression makes him laugh.

"Cam's in Tehran!?" Hamid exclaims, suddenly full of excitement.

"She's waiting in the hospital courtyard as we speak." Arastoo says, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he wheels Hamid's chair outside and Cam stands from where she's seated with a smile as she spots them.

Neither Hamid nor Cam stop smiling until Arastoo says it's time to go if they want to catch their flight. So, with a final hug with his brother and a promise from Cam to Hamid that she'll make sure Arastoo is taken care of, he bids his brother farewell but agrees they'll Skype with him as soon as they can.

* * *

It's a long flight, and they're exhausted by the time they land in New York for the short connecting flight back to DC. Cam's half asleep, snuggled against his side as they wait at the terminal for the flight to board. It's out of ordinary for her to be affectionate like this in public, burying her head into his neck the way she is. But, he can't blame her for being a little clingy after the last few days. He's enjoying the reminder that they're finally getting their life back after over half a year, so he gently squeezes her hand that is interlaced with his own and forgets that they're in public for a moment himself as he presses his lips to Cam's temple. Booth sits nearby, half asleep himself, but he's kind enough to give them some space after a lengthy trip from Tehran where Cam was adamant about there being a seat between her and Arastoo until they were off of Iranian grounds. Cam's breath starts to even out and as much as he doesn't want to, the clock on the wall tells him that she'll be up for a rude awakening soon, when they're called to board, so he gently nudges her awake.

"Hey, we're going to be boarding soon so you may want to take a few minutes to wake yourself up a bit." Arastoo says quietly, handing her the small cup of, thankfully still pretty warm, coffee on the table near them.

"Mhm. Thanks." Cam replies drowsily, trying to blink the sleep away. She takes a large sip of coffee before glancing at the clock on the wall and her eyes widen slightly as she reaches for her phone.

"I told Michelle we'd call her. She knows I went to Iran so, ugh she must be worried sick." she says in response to his questioning look as she sits up straighter and holds the phone to her ear, but still doesn't let go of his hand.

"Michelle, hey. Yeah, it's okay we're fine. In New York now and it won't be long until we're back home. Our flights about to so I can't talk for long but, you have nothing to worry about anymore. We're both home safely." Cam explains to her daughter, handing the phone to him a moment later.

"Hey, Michelle." Arastoo greets just as their flight is called to start boarding.

"Arastoo, hi. I know you only have a second I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you two are home and safe. And I'll be coming to visit soon, so I'll see you then." Michelle tells him quickly.

"Great. I'll look forward to it. I'll see you then." he replies just as quickly before Cam takes the phone back and he lets out a sigh of relief as they board the plane that will _finally_ bring them home.

Soon enough they're standing in the DC airport where they had said goodbye. They really should hurry and call a taxi to bring them home, but as soon as they wave goodbye to Booth he's struck by the realization that this is the closest they've had to a moment alone in half a year. So, he figures they deserve this, and so does Cam apparently as she pulls him down the same corridor where they kissed goodbye months ago. Their bags lay on the floor next to them as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him down for a kiss that is full of as much love and feeling as the last one they shared in this spot. He pulls Cam to him tightly as the kiss breaks, as though he needs to make up for the six months that he couldn't hold her. He's not sure how long they stand there in embrace but it's the feel of Cam's breathing start to even again that finally encourages him to get them a taxi.

Cam's pretty much asleep before her head even hits the pillow that night. Arastoo's fighting sleep himself but, he needs this moment first. This moment to just watch her sleeping face that is probably at ease for the first time in months. _'She deserves all the happiness in this world. She's first. No matter what that means for me, or even our relationship for that matter. I'm putting Cam first. I swear.'_ he thinks before finally drifting off to sleep.


	15. The Struggle

A/N: I don't know why I've been writing so much over the last few days but, hopefully the quality of my writing is still good and Cam and Arastoo are remaining decently in-character. This chapter is kind of a comparison to Chapter 3 of this story, well the ending of this chapter is, so I hope it's not too confusing, you may want to skim through Chapter 3 again first anyways. I can't get it out of my head that Cam was absolutely miserable when faced with developing very non-professional feelings for Arastoo. Which is why I've written her as being so unhappy in a way throughout this chapter. I hope you like this one though, I'm really unsure of the chapters I write about Cam and Arastoo _before_ they were a couple. So _please,_ let me know your thoughts on any way I could improve! Happy Reading! :D

 **Set after Season 7, Post-The Past In The Present**

* * *

' _This is beyond inappropriate. What is wrong with me?'_ Cam thinks as she forces her eyes to turn away from where they had been lingering on the retreating form of one Arastoo Vaziri. She's grateful for the familiar buzzing of her phone when it vibrates forcing her attention to another matter. A sad smile works its way onto her face as the caller ID flashes the name _Paul Lidner_. She lets the call ring through to voicemail and attempts to turn her attention back to the paperwork on her desk. It's successful for a while and she manages to get most of her documents completed and filed away. But then the completed paperwork for their recently solved case is in her hand and the neat signature of a certain intern she's been thinking about much too much lately is staring at her.

Arastoo Vaziri is not at all the man she had thought him to be when they first met. _'And I'm not even thinking about the whole fake accent thing either.'_ she thinks and her phone vibrates again with a text message from Paul, asking about dinner later that week. _'I really should have already broken up with him by now. I know he's trying but, I'm never going to get what I want from this relationship.'_ she thinks with a loud sigh. She hears Dr. Hodgins' voice calling out for "Arastoo!" and lets out an internal groan of frustration when her heart skips a beat yet again at the sound of the man's voice. "Ugh, how did this _happen?"_ Cam asks herself, burying her face in her hands, as she tries to force herself to be _normal_ again. _'This is why I keep personal and professional separate from each other. He's an intern who just so happens to be a poet, and a romantic, and a generous man who uses his spare time to help the needy, and decided to become a forensic anthropologist because it's his way of showing love and care to people who died in the midst of such hate. He's a man who puts the needs of others before his own, always. And he somehow always notices when I'm having a bad day. WHY CAN'T I JUST STOP THINKING!'_

She's apparently lost in thoughts of her complicated love life for longer than she realized. _'Wait, no. Arastoo is not a part of my love life! I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together lately, even outside of the lab but, that's nothing more than being a friendly colleague.'_ she tries to remind herself with a somewhat overenthusiastic nod of her head as the clock on her computer screen flashes to 8 PM. Most of the lab employee's have left for the day and when Cam sees Hodgins _finally_ convince Angela to go home for the night and that she needs rest if she wants to help clear Brennan's name as soon as possible, she figures it's just her and the security guards. Cam's pretty exhausted herself right about now, but even something as simple as doing paperwork will get them closer to bringing Dr. Brennan home. _'I know I made the right decision in giving the FBI the forensic evidence that frames Dr. Brennan but, I still hate myself for it.'_ she thinks, and wonders for a second what's worse, thinking about Dr. Brennan or thinking about her love life. She ponders on the self-loathing she feels and it's only when the familiar yellow Jeffersonian mug is place gently on her desk that she's drawn back to reality. _'Well, sort of.'_ Cam thinks as she stares up at Arastoo, who looks as though he's about to head home for the night himself. He gestures to the steaming cup of tea he's just placed next to her and she can't fight down the shy smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Vaziri. Heading home for the night?" she asks him, taking a sip of the lovely Persian tea he brought her.

"Sort of. But, not exactly." Arastoo tells her with a charming smile and she feels her rate increase. She's looks at him questioningly and she really should've just told him good night because then she definitely wouldn't have ended up in a coffeehouse with Arastoo where they're talking about anything and everything.

"Will you translate one for me?" Cam asks with a grin, picking at the cinnamon roll in front of her while offering him half as well.

"Hmm? Translate what?" he asks, taking her offering for the baked good and she rolls her eyes with a chuckle at his poor attempt of feigned innocence while he grins at her cheekily.

" _Your poems!_ I can't understand Farsi and I get the feeling I'm more likely to get you to translate one than I am to get you to read me one." she tells him, grinning widely when he finally nods his head yes and reaches in his bag for his poetry journal.

"I'll translate any one of those you want. _Only one_ though!" Arastoo asserts pointing his finger at her.

Cam flips through the journal, still in awe at the beautiful calligraphy contained within. _'I have no idea what any of this says but, it's incredible. So wonderful.'_ she thinks, her eyes gradually moving from the book to the man sitting across from her.

"Made up your mind?" he asks, leaning over the table slightly to see what she chose. Then, he's biting his lip, seemingly fighting back a grin as he realizes what poem she's looking at.

"I...thought I did. Now, I'm not so sure. What's with the face?" she asks, feeling a little suspicious of his reaction.

"It's nothing really, just...I was telling the truth when I said that some of poetry was rather, _sexual._ That's one of them." Arastoo replies gesturing to the page in front of her. _'Oh. That...should not make me want to know what it means even more.'_ she thinks, before making herself flip to another page and Arastoo nods with a smile at her final choice before scribbling a short word in Farsi on the corner of the page.

"What does that say?" Cam asks, staring at the unfamiliar calligraphy he added to the page.

" _Cam."_ is his simple reply and she looks at him curiously until he elaborates. "That's what it means. That's how your name is written in Farsi." He smiles then, before tearing a blank page out of the back of the journal and scribbling some Farsi and then English before handing it to her and she takes a moment to admire the Farsi translation of _Camille Saroyan._

"Thank you, Arastoo. It's so beautiful." she says, absently laying her hand over his own on the table. It's only when he grips her hand back gently that she realizes her action. Cam can feel his eyes on her and her heart is thinking violently inside her chest. She continues to stare at the writing on the paper as she wills herself to take her hand back, but _can't_. Arastoo's grip isn't the problem either. She just... _doesn't want to._ She glances at where their hands lay out of the corner of her eye and knows that it would be easy to play this off as a gesture of thanks between friends, but she knows it isn't. _'This job really sucks sometimes. And I know all he's waiting for is the okay from me, but I can't.'_ she thinks and finally manages to pull her hand away. Cam looks at his face just in time to see a flash of disappointment in his eyes before he's smiling again. She knows Arastoo has feelings for her and it'd be a lie to say her own feelings for him are strictly platonic but, it's never going to happen. _'I'm sorry.'_

"I should really get home. My daughter knew I was going to be late but still..." Cam trails off then, because really, she's just struggling with the need to get away from him right now. His eyes are telling her he knows she's making an excuse but, he's still nothing but a gentleman. He gathers their trash before standing and taking her empty cup to toss away with his own. She's called a taxi by the time he returns and cuts him off before he even finishes his offer to drive her home. Nothing she says is enough to make him leave her before the taxi arrives though and her heart swells a bit at the way Arastoo Vaziri is living proof that chivalry isn't dead just yet.

"Goodnight, _Mr. Vaziri_." Cam says through a tense grin as the warm summer air blows against her face through the open car window.

"Goodnight, _Dr. Saroyan_." Arastoo replies and then the taxi is pulling into the nearly deserted road. She watches his figure shrink into the distance and she sits in misery the entire ride home. She stands out front of her apartment building for a while after she arrives home and stares at the dim light shining through the window of Michelle's room that tells her that her daughter is still awake. Her phone starts to vibrate again and this time she answers, just exhausted with all this relationship drama.

"Hi Paul." she answers quietly, and listens to him rattle on about her availability for dinner later this week and she finally decides in that instant to put the man out of his misery. "Paul, I don't think we should go out to dinner this week." She's met with silence from the other end of the line and she knows he hears the undertones of what she really means. The dim light from Michelle's bedroom goes off long before she finally makes it through her front door.

* * *

' _I lied to him.'_ Cam thinks the next morning as she sits in her office. _'He hasn't been Michelle's doctor for quite a while now but all I know is I'm not happy and I don't foresee spending more time with Paul fixing that.'_ she concludes before trying to physically shake all thoughts of her ex-boyfriend out of her head. And she stands to start the autopsy on the recent victim as she tries to pretend she doesn't hear all her employees talking, using her as a scapegoat for their frustration and anger regarding Dr. Brennan's situation. _'As if I'm not used to it.'_ she thinks as she makes the Y incision. By the time she's concluded the procedure, there's a steaming cup of coffee made just the way she likes it and a warmed cinnamon roll sitting on her desk. Upon closer look she sees he's also left her a note:

 _I'm not in the lab today, but since I promised._

 _-Arastoo Vaziri_

The folded message is the poem she asked him to translate. She throws it in her trashcan without even reading it and buries her face in her hands again. _'Stop it.'_ Cam instructs herself, feeling absolutely _furious. 'Stop falling for him!'_ She drinks the coffee and eats the cinnamon roll anyways. She digs the poem out of her trashcan right before she goes home for the night but forces herself not to read it and shoves it into the back of the drawer in her bedside table.

About a week passes and despite her resolution that her and Paul don't work as a couple anymore, she's so miserable she decides to accept his request to give him another chance. He has to cancel on her in the end and she's a little disappointed because even if she wasn't really looking forward to the date, it did mean she wouldn't have to be alone tonight. She ends up working late instead and is surprised when Arastoo's voice interrupts her from the doorway of her office.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?" he asks, stepping in to stand next to her desk. Her mouth gapes in shock when he says this and he explains with a simple "Angela." as to how he would know this information. She nods in understanding before turning to him with a polite smile.

"Canceled. Not that I'm surprised." she explains as Arastoo smiles at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. You deserve better than that." he says to her and the simple comment makes a genuine smile stretch across her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Vaziri. Very kind of you to say." she tells him and turns to look him in the eyes. She's a little struck by the sudden serious look in his eyes.

"I'm not being kind, Dr. Saroyan." he asserts and the determination in his voice combined with the look in her eyes make her breath catch in her throat. She stares at him silently until he seems to have pity on her and lets his features relax. "But I did get canceled on myself, so I know you prefer hockey but maybe you'd like to join me for a baseball game? Minor league so it might be boring but it's gotta be better than paperwork." Arastoo suggests. She's been avoiding him recently. She's learned it's really _hard_ to be friends with someone that you think of in a very non-platonic way. It's given her a new respect for her co-workers who have always remained friends with each other despite the strong feelings that existed between them when they weren't together. But she doesn't want to stop. As miserable as she is in this situation, she doesn't want to lose his friendship.

"Sounds like fun. I'd love to." Cam finally replies with a smile, closing the folder of paperwork in front of her. He was right about it being a boring game, but she still enjoys herself and they end up in this roadside diner afterwards.

"What are you doing?' he asks as he holds the door to the restaurant open for her and notices the way she's squinting her eyes and extending her neck towards the decals on the establishments windows.

"Checking for health code violations." she replies, making him laugh.

"I've been here before. This place is not any worse than the stadium seats we were sitting in for hours." he explains as she finally walks through the door.

"Well, that just makes me feel worse, thank you." she says as he laughs.

"Sometimes it's very hard to believe that you grew up in the South Bronx." Arastoo tells her laughingly, earning himself a glare from her as they take their seats, ordering a few slices of pie and coffee.

"And it's so easy to believe you grew up in the Middle East with a voice like that." she shoots back.

"Well, I fooled you for good year, can we agree?" he says, and hearing his fake accent again makes her snort in amusement.

"How is it you don't have an accent anyways? It wasn't until the whole poetry fiasco that you came to live here permanently right?" Cam inquires out of pure curiosity.

"Yeah, but I liked American movies." he teases her, earning a slap to his arm.

" _I'm serious._ Developmentally, accents usually remain unless you assimilated pre-pubescent." she explains.

"I don't really get it either but, I had an interest in learning to speak English early in life. And my parents already did so my brother and I didn't have very heavy accents I guess. Though my brother's still back in Iran so he's got a pretty decent accent now. And I've been here since I was about 18." Arastoo tells her as their pie and coffee arrives. "Enough about that though, I've been meaning to ask, how have you been doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asks in confusion.

"It's difficult, I know. Dr. Brennan's situation. And I'm not naive enough to believe you _haven't_ noticed how every one at the Jeffersonian is choosing to cope with it." he says, and she lets out a tense smile at his empathy.

"How they blame me, you mean." she says bluntly.

"Yeah." he agrees, taking a sip of coffee.

"It'd be a lie to say I wasn't used to it. It's not the first time my employees have used me as a scapegoat, hell, even Hodgins and Angela have done it before. But it's part the job." she explains to him, slowly stirring her spoon in her cup of coffee.

"That doesn't make it right." Arastoo tells her.

"No, it doesn't. But we want to clear Dr. Brennan's name and if letting everyone hate me for a while will motivate then to work towards that, then I'm okay." Cam smiles at him.

"I'm not. I never even considered you being the person to blame. There's no one to blame but Pelant." he says and that serious look returns to his eye as he reaches his hand to grip her own in a friendly gesture of comfort. But it's a fleeting gesture that makes her think of how she was right to believe he understands that _they_ can never happen. _'But, he's as miserable as I am about not pursuing this.'_ she thinks as she watches him give her a sad smile before taking another bite of his pie.

* * *

Cam drops by Paul's office about a week later and gives him her firm decision that they're over and tells him not to call her again. He's hesitant to accept it and she anticipates he'll still try to contact her in the weeks to come but, as nice as the action is, him making an effort to show her he still wants her, it's not enough. It shouldn't have taken her telling him she's leaving, for him to stand up and fight for her.

The talk of blaming her for Dr. Brennan's situation is becoming harder to ignore. And that makes her break up even worse because how can she use work to ignore her personal problems if she wants to avoid work too? Cam's about to head home for the evening when she hears the shouting begin. _'Wonderful. I really don't need this right now.'_ she thinks before standing and walking in the direction of the commotion, silently hoping things will have been resolved by the time she gets there. But then, she recognizes the voice and is suddenly moving much faster. _'Arastoo!?'_

" _..._ don't know _her_ well enough to make those judgements that you so easily did." Her heart is pounding violently as she arrives to where Arastoo is shouting at the lab assistants. Her eyes are focused on his back and she can't find it in her just yet to tell him to stop, especially once she realizes he's talking about _her_. "Dr. Saroyan is the reason this lab works as well as it does, whether or not Dr. Brennan is here! You think she's a bitch who wanted Dr. Brennan gone and thought blaming her for murder was the best way to go about it!? Then why don't try and explain why she works so hard even on her own time to bring her home!? We wouldn't even be allowed to keep working on Pelant's case if she hadn't acted the way she did and you think that means she's _glad_ Dr. Brennan is gone!? The accusations you've made are ludicrous! Dr. Saroyan has worked far too hard to be slandered by people like you! If you have the time to sit in this room and make fools of yourselves because you don't like the way things unfolded for Dr. Brennan, then you have enough time to appreciate how much Dr. Saroyan puts up with! Don't ignore the hell she puts herself through on a regular basis so that the members of our city can live in a better world. Respect the way she does even what she _really_ doesn't want to and do what you can to _help_ her! Not ostracize her because you decide to express your anger like a teenager."

"Mr. Vaziri? A moment please?" Somehow she manages to speak then and uses the time that they're quietly walking to breathe normally again. It's maybe a 5 minute walk out to the bench in the rose garden where she has had so many previous conversations with him, but her mind is a mess. _'I need to be objective here. I need to be the boss and tell him that kind of behavior won't be tolerated in this institution!'_ she thinks as the sound of his heavy footsteps reminds her he's still walking behind her. Once they're seated, she still can't seem to say what she knows she should. So, in a moment of weakness, a moment where her thoughts have been drowned out by the erratic thumping of her heart, she doesn't do what what she should, she does what she _wants_. She rests her hand over his again and gives it a firm squeeze in a gesture that is starting to become _far_ from "friendly," when it's with Arastoo.

Cam's never been worth enough to fight for. Not to anyone. She'd accepted that and she's strong enough to fight for herself so she tried not to let it bother her. _'But that doesn't mean I stopped dreaming of someone that would. I still want to be fought for.'_ she thinks and as they sit on this bench they're not 'Dr. Saroyan' and 'Mr. Vaziri,' they're just 'Cam' and 'Arastoo.' And right now she wants Arastoo to know just what he's done for her.

" _Thank you."_ Maybe it's time she stops looking for something _easy_ and finally take that risk to be _happy_.


	16. The Telling

A/N: This is mostly fluff I guess. Just a fun chapter I came up with when I got to thinking about how Cam and Arastoo shared their engagement with everyone. And I so wish we could've seen how everyone would react to the ever so private and professional Camille Saroyan _proposing_ on camera, haha. Either way, there's a snippet of the dynamic between Arastoo and Michelle as well, and I firmly believe they would team up to tease Cam like so, as well. And thank you for the reviews, there's no higher compliment than being told my stories fit so well it could be canon! I've been trying to write things in that way but I still constantly doubt my success. :) Enjoy!

 **Set in Season 11, Post-The Movie In The Making**

* * *

They decide to let the documentary tell most of their friends and family about their new engagement but, at Arastoo's suggestion and the reminder that Michelle will be home for a visit that weekend, they decide to let her daughter be the first to know. _'Unless we're counting the documentary crew who was there to witness it live.'_ Cam remarks snidely to herself. So, less than a week after she and Arastoo become officially engaged, she returns home eagerly awaiting her daughter's arrival that night. _'That, and it's been a while since Arastoo and I had the time to cook together.'_ she thinks as she pushes her front door open. The apartment is quiet, but the open laptop and nearly empty package of madar biscuits tell her that her fiancé is indeed home. She wrinkles her nose at the Iranian snack, knowing full well the box wasn't even open that morning. _'The world gets the smart and charmingly sexy man. I get the man-child who eats like a pig and laughed at me for three days after learning about Invasion of the Mothersuckers.'_ she thinks rolling her eyes but takes a biscuit for herself and cleans up his mess anyways. Her mail is sitting next to his computer and her stomach does a pleasant flip as the sight of the retail sales catalog advertising seasonal discounts for wedding gowns. _'Married. This time next year we'll be married. Arastoo will be my husband. I'll be his wife.'_ Cam thinks, a little giddy at the idea of it. She takes a quick glance down the hallway to make sure he's not about the walk into the room before taking ring she usually wears on her right hand and slipping onto the ring finger of her left. _'I am such a child.'_ she thinks in embarrassment as she admires the look of it. However, it's no longer than a moment before she hears the soft tapping of footsteps and hastily puts the ring back in it's proper position, but is unable to wipe the silly grin off her face as the man occupying her every thought lately comes into sight.

"Hey, I thought I heard you come in." Arastoo says as he walks into the living room, smiling at her.

"Hey." she greets back as he leans in to kiss her hello. Her hands reach up and tangle in his hair as she gives him a much more _enthusiastic_ kiss back that he's more than happy to reciprocate. So happy, he apparently forgets about telling her Michelle had arrived home from college earlier that evening until the sound of her clearing her throat interrupts them.

"Michelle! You're home!...I didn't know." she says with a pointed look in Arastoo's direction as he fights down a grin, clearly amused at the situation.

"Right, yeah, she got here about 20 minutes ago now." her fiancé informs her casually, nodding his head, as though they hadn't just been caught making out by her daughter.

"Hey, don't let me stop you, maybe just take things somewhere that isn't a doorway." Michelle comments in amusement, gesturing to how they're currently blocking her out of the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, of course. Not about taking this somewhere else, I mean...I'm so happy to see you!" Cam says, stumbling over her words as she opens her arms to pull Michelle in for a hug.

"Clearly not as happy as you are to see Arastoo." her daughter says teasingly, fighting back a giggle. "I've gotta say, I always figured if this situation were to ever happen it'd be you walking in on me with some guy, but I like this much better."

"Okay, that's enough, you've had your fun." she says as her daughter continues to grin at her.

"I think you were having a lot more fun than me, Cam." Michelle replies as Arastoo snorts in laughter earning himself a sharp smack to his shoulder.

"Really?" Cam asks him in slight exasperation as he fails to stop laughing.

"Well, since you're here earlier than I expected I guess it'd be a good idea to settle for take out tonight, huh? Cam nods with a look towards Arastoo before rolling her eyes at how the man is still struggling against his laughter. "I'm going to order dinner while the two of you get yourselves under control. Sound good? Good." she tells her fiancé and daughter as they continue to laugh at her expense.

"I probably should've told you Michelle arrived early. Though, in my defense it's not often you kiss me like that as soon as you get home from work. And it _was_ fun." Arastoo says with a suggestive brow raise as he follows her into the kitchen a few minutes later, after she's hung up her phone and she throws a kitchen towel at him when he dissolves into chuckles again, though she's unable to resist joining him this time around.

"I hate you so much." Cam says, as he hands her the towel back grinningly.

" _I know._ " he assures her, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek as a loud knock on the front door tells them dinner has arrived and she reaches for the dinner plates as he goes to relieve the delivery man of their food. The sound of Michelle and Arastoo's voices and soon more laughter reaches her ears as she stands alone in the kitchen and she's struggling _not_ to smile like a fool at the thought that this is her new reality. _'And to think there was a time I was scared to death those two wouldn't get along. Though do they have to bond over laughing at me?'_ she thinks with a light chuckle just as the two join her in the kitchen, bag of Chinese food in Arastoo's hands.

* * *

' _I know this is a temporary thing with the newness of our engagement but still...'_ Cam thinks as they sit down for dinner and feels so extraordinarily _happy_ at the simple domesticity of it, smiling as she feels Arastoo's hand reach and intertwine with her own underneath the table.

"Were one of you out of town recently or something?" Michelle asks suddenly, breaking Cam out of her trance of thoughts of her fiancé. She turns to her daughter as the young woman's eyes dart between the two of them, clearly catching on to the mood between the couple.

"Huh? No, why would you think that?" she stares at her in confusion who raises her brow at Cam's apparent lack of awareness for their behavior that night.

"Because you're flirting like lovesick teenagers and the heart eyes haven't stopped since the moment you saw each other this evening." Michelle explains, tone of complete disbelief that they _haven't_ noticed. "It's been over a month since you got back together now, so there's no way it's that causing _this._ " She continues, gesturing between Arastoo and herself.

' _We cannot really be that obvious, can we?'_ she gapes at her daughter before turning towards Arastoo who is much less surprised, grinning back at her happily. "Wh-You knew we've been acting like that!?"

"Of course I did. Though, I do find it adorable that you _didn't._ " Arastoo comments with a wink and when she feels herself smile at how charming the man is, she's hit with the realization that they _are_ that bad and her hand is then covering her mouth at the embarrassment of it. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Cam. It's not like we act like this all the time. And we do have the best reason for it, wouldn't you say?"

"So there is a reason." Michelle interjects teasingly, before waiting for an explanation. Cam opens her mouth but isn't sure what to say before turning to Arastoo, questioningly. _'Are we really doing this now? Weren't we going to at least wait until after dinner?'_ she thinks, giving a side glance the three dinner plates still filled with Chinese food in front of them.

"Hey, I've really enjoyed keeping this between us but that doesn't mean I don't feel the urge to boast it to the world a little more each day." he says in response to her look, grinning even wider as he turns to take in the eager look of anticipation on Michelle's face. "And I think it's pretty apparent she's not going to be letting this go any time soon." Arastoo gestures to her daughter.

"Not even until after dinner? And don't you dare tell me you're already done eating, because I know you're not." she says as Michelle opens her mouth to say just that.

" _Cam._ " Arastoo looks at her meaningfully, lifting their still joined hands onto the table as his thumb gently caresses the back of her hand. She looks at him adoringly for a moment before turning to look at her daughter again and her smiles stretches a little wider across her face. _'Well, at least I know beforehand she'll be nothing short of thrilled about this.'_ she thinks before nodding her head deeply in agreement.

"Alright, I guess we're doing this now." she says, laughing lightly as Michelle continues to wait eagerly with a smile. "Well, you know that documentary we filmed at the Jeffersonian about a week ago? There's a certain thing that happened. That was actually filmed and why am only embarrassed _now_ that it's going to be broadcasted across the _country?"_ Cam exclaims turning to horror towards Arastoo and sees Michelle's shoulders slumping in disappointment out of the corner of her eye.

" _Cam!"_ her daughter exclaims, getting a little impatient at this point.

"I proposed." she hears herself blurt as she smiles a little anxiously. Michelle smile drops from what she assumes to be _shock_ at what Cam just revealed. Arastoo's hand tightens a bit at the response and she's a little shocked to see him look almost _worried_ as he takes in Michelle's instantaneous response as the young woman looks between the two of them as if waiting for one of them to tell her they're joking. She squeezes his hand back reassuringly just as her daughter finds her voice again.

"Whoa, _what?"_ she exclaims. " _Proposed?"_ she grins widely, eyes still darting between the couple in excitement. "You're engaged!?" Arastoo is still clutching her hand tightly but then Michelle's literally jumping out of her seat to hug her with happy exclamations of _"Congratulations!"_ and telling them how _happy_ she is about their news. The worry she had seen on Arastoo's face moments before finally fades and his smile is reaching his eyes again as he holds her daughter in a tight embrace and she doesn't miss the _huge_ sigh of relief he releases before he makes eye contact with her and reaches to grasp her hand again as Michelle kisses his cheek before pulling away from hugging him. _'Wow. If that's not what happiness looks like, I don't know what does.'_ Cam thinks of Arastoo's expression.

"Wait, did you say _you_ proposed? At work? On _camera?"_ Michelle questions a moment later as Cam bites her lip as she thinks of the actual circumstances of her proposal. "You _really, really_ love him a lot, huh?" she laughs happily with a look in Cam's direction, gesturing to Arastoo before pulling Cam into another hug with an exclamation of _"You're getting married!"_ Her hand is still grasped in Arastoo's as this happens and it's hard to ignore the loving look on her fiancé's face. _'Yeah, I really, really love him a lot.'_

* * *

"You could of told me you were nervous, you know? You were actually worried about Michelle's response weren't you?" Cam asks him that night as she pulls on one of her lace nighties before joining him in bed, pressing her lips against his quickly as he turns to face her. "Usually, I'm the nervous one."

"Yeah, I didn't really even realize I was anxious about telling her until we sat down for dinner. And even then it was still more excitement. But, when you finally told her you had _proposed_...Wow." Arastoo says, breathing another sigh of relief as he remembers the events from earlier. She crawls closer to him, wrapping one of her arms around his torso, just listening to him speak.

"I mean, I had no reason to believe she wouldn't be happy. Michelle's always been really supportive of us together but...I guess my nerves aren't always that rational." he says with a light laugh. _'Okay, but why does something still seem...off about his behavior tonight?'_

"Four years." she says suddenly and he looks a her.

"Hmm?" he tilts his head in question.

"It's been four years since we started dating. Eight years since we met, so surely your aware I know when your hiding something." Cam gives him a pointed look and he soon nods in compliance.

"I was really worried. Since we decided to tell Michelle tonight I've been...a little scared." he admits and it inherently shocks her.

"You were worried she wouldn't be happy?" she asks, truly stunned at his concern. Arastoo's arm wraps around her back and he lets his hand lay on her hip as he tries to find the right words to respond with. _'Michelle was fond of Arastoo even before we started dating, I am honestly shocked at how worried he clearly was about this.'_

"Not so much that she wouldn't be happy for us but that she wouldn't approve after all." Arastoo finally admits and the heavy emotion in his voice is enough to make her sit up for a clear look at his face.

"What?" she whispers in disbelief at what he's saying. "Arastoo, sweetie, why in the world would you be worried about that? You've been like family to Michelle for quite a while now. What would make you concerned that had suddenly changed? Did she say something to you?" Arastoo sits upright next to her and they're both now resting against the bed frame as she waits for him to speak.

"No, no, of course she didn't. It's not her, Cam. It's me. It's just, she helped me pick out your ring. One day, I'm ready to propose and she's over the moon about it and the next, I was leaving you. She never got upset at me about it and I know how positively _thrilled_ she was when we got back together but I just..." he trails off, face showing how distressed he clearly is about this.

"You had been expecting her to have reservations, to be doubtful of you because of our breakup." she voices the thought for him and Cam feels her chest tightening at the look of pure misery on the man's face. _'Oh, Arastoo, it's really time you stopped punishing yourself.'_ Cam thinks, letting her hand rest against his cheek affectionately.

"Michelle was pretty heartbroken about our breakup too, you know? But, she knew pretty soon after it happened exactly why you left. If she was upset about anything, it was just how much it sucks that we couldn't figure out how to be together with our careers. But, she also knew when you came back. How you fought for me, turned down Berlin for me, _chose me._ And then she was just frustrated at my _hesitance_ before taking you back." Cam explains as he lets out a chuckle and she remembers what her daughter _yelled_ at her a few months earlier: _"The man turned down Berlin when he doesn't even know if you'll be with him again or not, Cam! You really need to stop worrying he'll change his mind and regret choosing you. I know Arastoo, too. He won't!"_

"She doesn't doubt your devotion to me, Arastoo. She believes in you as much as I do." she says to him, and his face relaxes a bit at her words of faith in him.

"Yeah?" he grins weakly, clearly still unsure.

" _Yes._ Sweetie, you really don't have to punish yourself about this anymore. I know how much you hated yourself for hurting me, but even if it hurt, I always knew on some level that your actions were motivated out of love for me. And you can't deny that our breakup, no matter how difficult being separated was, was a good thing." she reassures him. And it's true, their breakup let them both reevaluate things, she could live _without_ Arastoo, but she doesn't want to, she _never_ wants to. And Arastoo was only able to realize his relationship with her was the most important thing in _his_ life when it wasn't a part of his life anymore. When he was given the opportunity of a lifetime to have the career he'd always dreamed of, he learned that he couldn't do it. He was starting to resent his work for being the reason he lost her. _'As painful at it was at the time, I wouldn't change a thing. I can marry this man with the utmost certainty because of that breakup. I'm grateful for it now.'_ she thinks, smiling at this man she loves so much.

"I know, Cam. It's just still hard for me to believe that this is my reality now, though." he admits, taking her hand still resting on his and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Tell me about it." Cam smiles back as he finally leans in to press a tender yet short kiss to her lips.

"And I do still have your ring by the way. I'll get it to you soon, but I've been keeping it in my safety deposit box for now." he tells her with a smile at she grins at the thought of _her engagement ring_.

"Well, you certainly pick quite the opportune time to talk about giving me a diamond ring." she replies with a grin, leaning in to press her slightly parted lips to his own, her hand slowly traveling lower down his chest. He kisses her back enthusiastically for a moment before pulling back, leaving no more than an inch between their lips.

"I have no idea what you're referring to, love." Arastoo says in pseudo-ignorance, pecking her lips again.

"Really, now?" she asks sarcastically, chasing after him, letting the kiss heat up just a little more this time as her tongue teasingly grazes his bottom lip before retreating again.

" _Really._ " he insists, his hands coming to rest on her bare upper back, as he dives back in to their kiss, open mouthed. Their lips meet in a deep and passionate kiss, tongues languidly tangling together as his hands tense where they rest against her skin, but remain in the relatively _safe_ position of her upper back. She tilts her head then, angling her mouth to kiss him in _that way,_ that usually makes him lose composure _fast_. He pulls her close against his chest but, his hands still haven't moved she notes, and takes it upon herself to change positions and straddle his waist, skillfully sliding her hands underneath his shirt when he pulls away, breaking their kiss.

"Cam, love." he says before her lips interrupt him and there's a pleasant vibration as they kiss when she says _"Hmm?"_ against his lips in response. "Your daughters home." he laughs against her rather persistent kisses.

"I know. What, worried you'll be too loud?" Cam teases him, as his hands _finally_ move to rest on her thighs and she gets a short glimpse of the look of disbelief on his face before he's flipping them over, encaging her body with his own as Arastoo leans in for a lengthy and passionate kiss that leaves her shuddering when he finally pulls away.

"It's not me being too loud that's concerning." he whispers with a cocky grin, trailing a series of open mouthed kisses up her neck, clearly ignoring the way her hands are pulling at his t-shirt in a futile attempt to remove it.

"That so?" she replies weakly as she tries _not_ to prove his implication right as he nibbles at her upper neck teasingly, knowing full well that's one of her weak spots and she feels him grin against her skin as she _yanks_ at his shirt. He pulls his mouth away from her neck, and she wastes no time before pulling him back to her lips, one of her legs wrapping around his hip as she arches her back and their still clothed chests make contact. He gives into her demands then, breaking their kiss momentarily as she pulls his shirt over his head and the thin straps of her nightie full down her shoulder, his hands making quick work of pulling the lacy material down far enough to reveal her breasts. It's only then he breaks the kiss for air, staring at her beneath him, cheeks flushed and the darkened look in his eyes makes it a struggle to remember they should really try to take things _quietly_ tonight.

"We can't stay quiet can we?" Cam asks between breaths with a smile of surrender. He leans back down to stifle his laugh against her upper neck and then a moan as their bare chests make contact.

"Seems unlikely." he remarks with a disappointed sigh as she runs her fingers through his short hair. For a moment she's very frustrated and _uncomfortable,_ especially when Arastoo's hips involuntarily jerk forward and her leg tightens around his hips in response. She can feel him breathing against her ear, making a significant effort to relax and _maybe_ be a little quieter.

"Hey." she says, getting his attention and he moves his face from her neck to look at her.

"Hmm?' he asks, looking as uncomfortable as she feels right now.

"In the mood for a shower?" she asks, eyebrow raising suggestively and he realizes what she's suggesting almost instantly before leaning in to kiss her again as she wraps her other leg around him and he stands as they chuckle lightly against each others lips, lifting her off the bed, and tumbling towards the shower, leaving what's left of their clothes in their wake.


	17. The Planning

A/N: So, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I've hit something of a rut in what to write about for future chapters. I want to write a chapter about Cam & Arastoo getting back together but I'm struggling with ideas about what went on that night Arastoo drove her home. But after the episode with Cam's sister, I couldn't get it out of my head that Cam was probably just as embarrassed to tell Arastoo about the kind of wedding she wants to have and this was the result. Hopefully, it's not as bad as I'm convinced it is and I'm just being self-conscious about my writing skills and the characterization. As always, enjoy and good or bad please feel free to share your thoughts with me! :)

 **Set in Season 11, Pre-/Post-The Stiff in the Cliff**

* * *

' _Aren't fathers supposed to have some kind of reservations where their daughters get married?'_ Cam asks herself with a silent laugh as she ends the call with her father who has been all too happy since learning about her and Arastoo's engagement. _'Granted, it's rather hard to have many doubts about Arastoo considering the man turned down the career of a lifetime because it would keep us from being together.'_ she sighs just as the Iranian man returns home, bringing a bright smile to her face as she stands to help him with the grocery bags.

"You do realize I have to fit into a wedding dress in the near future, right?" Cam asks as she sets the bags on the kitchen counter, raising her eyebrows questioningly at the various junk food items that spill onto the counter. Her fiancé laughs heartily at her implication, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Yes, I do. Now if only _you_ would realize that your dress is going to fit you beautifully, even if you indulge yourself in a piece of cheesecake once a week." he retorts with a smile as they continue to put the groceries away. "How's your father doing by the way?"

"Still weirdly happy about our engagement." she replies in a monotone voice, accepting the bottle of water from Arastoo as she leans back against the kitchen counter.

"Isn't it a good thing that he's so happy for us?" Arastoo asks with a chuckle, taking a sip from his own bottle of water.

"Of course it is. But it doesn't make it any less weird. Especially when I remember the way he acted the last time I was thinking about getting married." she shakes her head in confusion, thinking about how disdainful the older man was when she had been engaged to Andrew Welton.

"Something tells me that had more to do with the way Michelle's father had treated you than it did with the overall idea of you getting married. I've met your father, Cam, the man is insightful enough to have known you weren't being treated well even if you never told him so explicitly." he explains as he finishes putting the last of the groceries away.

"Hmm, guess I am pretty damn happy right now. I shouldn't be _that_ surprised that he picked up on it." she says, stepping closer to Arastoo and wrapping her arms around his waist as she throws her head back flirtatiously.

"Good. You deserve all the happiness this world has to offer. And if I can be the one to give that to you, even better." Arastoo whispers as his own arms wrap around her back and his own smiling lips edge closer to hers as he speaks.

"You do. More than anyone, _you_ truly make me happy, Arastoo." she manages to whisper back before the gentle pressure of his lips on hers cut off anything else she had been planning to say.

* * *

"You know, we're never going to finish preparing dinner if you keep this up." Cam say as she swats at Arastoo's hands as they tighten around her waist, embracing her from behind. She feels him chuckle against her neck as he presses another kiss to her skin there. _'Not as if I'm all too concerned with dinner myself at the moment.'_ she thinks, tilting her head to the side to give him better access and his mouth trails a series of open-mouthed kisses up to her ear.

"I won't complain." he whispers, sending a shiver down her spine as his husky breath tickles her ear.

"Really, now? You were pretty hungry about 10 minutes ago." she asserts, finally willing herself to turn around in his arm to face him.

"So, we'll order in and eat in bed." Arastoo gives her a cocky grin before leaning back in to attempt to kiss her again, only to be a little affronted when she lays her hand flat on his chest to stop him.

"You're insatiable, you know that." she tells him as he settles for returning to press kisses to her upper neck. He pulls back to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh before she pats his chest affectionately.

"Seriously now, we're almost done." she grins as he finally admits defeat with a sigh and drops his arms from her waist to step to her side and help her complete the task at hand as they fall back into more casual conversation.

"I spoke to Hamid today. Still in remission, thankfully. And he's quite determined to make it to the States for the wedding." he says with a small smile as she puts the food in the oven to cook.

"I'm glad to hear that. It'll be nice to see him again. We should Skype with him again soon." Cam says with a cheerful smile in his direction.

"Yeah." he says as they walk back into the living room to relax on the couch until dinner's ready. "Hey, Cam?"

"Hmm?" she asks, a little confused at the sudden hesitance in his voice.

"Have you talked to your sister yet? Told her about the wedding?" he turns to look at her as he asks this, and she feels her own demeanor sober completely as she comprehends his words.

' _Felicia, huh?'_ Cam thinks with a sigh as she contemplates the problematic relationship that still exists between her and her younger sister. With the exception of sending holiday and birthday greetings, things had been pretty distant between her and Felicia since their father's 60th birthday years ago. After sharing the news of their engagement with their close friends and family, she had told Arastoo about her desire to try and reconnect and get things back to how they used to be with Felicia but at the same time, she doesn't want the family strife to ruin their wedding day either.

"She knows I'm getting married." she tells him, laying back against the couch as Arastoo's arm comes to circle around her shoulders.

"I'm sure she does, but that's not what I'm asking and you know it." he says rather knowingly, and she wilts under his intense gaze of concern.

I want to tell her, Arastoo, I really do but, things between us are still so _difficult_ and the last thing I want is to worry about my family issues ruining our wedding day." she explains, shaking her head in frustration.

"Which is exactly why you should talk to her now. Unless you weren't planning on inviting her to our wedding." Arastoo insists, tone firm yet gentle.

"Of course she'll be invited. I just...What if I make things worse by trying to reconnect now? I don't want our wedding day to be about how screwed up my family is." she sighs and is rather caught off guard when her fiancé begins to _laugh_. "What the- _Arastoo!"_

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you it's just...It's our wedding day, Cam. As long as I get to end that day as your _husband_ , nothing could possibly ruin it for me." Arastoo explains as his laughter dies away. Cam can feel her heart swelling inside her chest at the loving tone he speaks in and suddenly it's rather difficult to remember why she's so worried about their wedding day being ruined. _'He's right. As long as I get to become his wife, it'll be perfect.'_ she thinks leaning a little closer to his side, absently toying with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Felicia...she'd probably like it if she were able to help out with the wedding." Cam comments, feeling Arastoo nod his head from where she's resting against her shoulder.

"Now, there's an idea. Let her help with the plans. Make a day of it where you two can focus on the wedding and it won't be quite so awkward for you to show her how much you want to have her in your life again." he says, pressing a kiss to her head just as the oven timer starts to beep and she moves to check on it, only to be stopped by Arastoo's hand on her shoulder. He smiles at her meaningfully, handing her cell phone to her. She resigns herself to his silent suggestion to not put off contacting her sister any longer as Arastoo stands to attend to their dinner. _'I really hope she's changed though. I'm not sure how kindly I'd react if she were to try and kiss Arastoo the way she did with Booth.'_ Cam thinks as the phone rings in her ear.

* * *

In the end, including Felicia in the wedding planning does exactly what Cam had hoped but didn't actually believe it would. And despite knowing nothing could really ruin their wedding day, she has an immense feeling on relief the day following Felicia's visit. But of course, Cam's life has never been just that simple so as much as she is happy about the recent turn of events in her relationship with her sister, an email from the younger woman about all things bride related, remind her of the revelation Felicia's visit gave her regard the _kind_ of wedding she wants. _'If I can tell Felicia about the kind of wedding I want, I can certainly tell Arastoo.'_ Cam thinks, glancing at her fiancé out of the corner of her eye as they sit on the couch, containers of take-out from that Vietnamese place she likes sitting on the coffee table in front of them. _'And he really needs to stop bringing me home food like this if I'm going to actually fit in my wedding dress.'_

"Okay, I haven't asked because you usually do talk to me about whatever's on your mind soon enough but you've been giving me side glances for the last hour and now you're glaring at some of your favorite foods as if they've somehow wronged you. So, I'm asking. You never did tell me how things went with Felicia yesterday." Arastoo tells her, finishing with an expectant look that has her fighting down another smile as she absently starts to fidget with her engagement ring again. He's instantly looking at her in bewilderment, clearly not expecting her to _smile_ about being called out on her odd behavior.

"It's still really hard to get all that annoyed at you in any way since you gave me this ring. I'm working on it." she explains to his silent inquiry, continuing to grin like a fool even as he laughs at her rather lovestruck behavior. He presses a kiss to her cheek lovingly as she snuggles a little closer to his side, the evening news still playing on TV in the background as he repeats his earlier words.

"How did things go with Felicia, Cam?"

Her worries about Felicia seem decades old now, as she remembers the absolute _joy_ on the other woman's face as Cam _finally_ found the courage to explain the kind of wedding she actually wanted. It really did feel like things with her sister were getting back to normal and she really was grateful that Arastoo was somehow successful at making her contact her sister about the upcoming nuptials. _'That and a half-serious promise that he would not under any circumstances be allowing Felicia to kiss him.'_ Cam remembers with amusement, the way in which Arastoo convinced her to involve her sister, as long as it's what Cam wanted too. She lowers the TV volume a bit before turning to give Arastoo her full attention as the man waits patiently for her to answer.

"Felicia's visit was...quite nice actually. Turns out I was wrong to expect that she's still the same person she was a decade ago." she admits with a genuine smile which widens even further at the look of joy on her fiancé's face.

"So she _has_ changed over the years?" Arastoo asks as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, casually rubbing her upper arm while he speaks.

"Yes. For the better, too. Don't get me wrong, I would love my sister no matter what but, it's nice to know there's a good possibility that we can have an actual relationship in the future." Cam says happily, laying her head lightly against Arastoo's shoulder. "I mean, she did kind of take control of planning our whole wedding at first, but that was kind of my fault as much as it was hers."

"What do you mean?" he asks and she tenses slightly at what she essentially has to explain to him right now. _'Nothing really, Felicia just assumed I would want a wedding like I want everything else in my life: With as little fuss or complications as possible. And as it turns out I want the exact opposite with every bit of fuss.'_ Cam thinks, only now realizing that she's so anxious about this because there's a good chance _Arastoo_ might want exactly what Felicia had in mind. _'And I want him to have what he wants. It's his day too.'_

"And now you're sad for some reason." Arastoo comments, tone showing how worried he is about her apparent mood swings that day. "Wedding aside, are you sure you're alright, Cam?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine. This is wedding related, I promise." she smiles reaching for his free hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

"Well, I'm glad that you're alright overall. But, what exactly is it related to our wedding that's making you sad?" he asks with a dry laugh.

"I'm not sad really, just..." she hesitates for a moment, staring into the eyes of the man she loves. The eyes of the man who loves her so much it's difficult to remember that this is her reality sometimes. Cam gives him a half-hearted smile then, because she knows without a doubt that if she tells him everything she's always dreamed of for her wedding day, he'll do everything within his power to give it to her, even if it were the exact opposite of what _he_ wants. "When Felicia started to take control of planning the wedding, she did so with the person I am in mind. The person who hates having to deal with any extra fuss if at all possible. But..."

"Is this about how you want that big fairytale wedding that will let you feel like a princess for a day?" Arastoo interjects, so damn knowingly and she's so _shocked_ that she just stares at him, speechless, as he gives her that charming smile of his. She pulls away from him slightly as she tries to gather her thoughts enough to respond.

"Wh-How did you-I never told you-" she stutters, feeling her face start to burn as her fiancé begins to laugh at her speechlessness. She pushes him away from her and into the arm of the couch in pseudo-anger as he continues to chuckle at her expense and she's so _affronted_ by his reaction she apparently finally remembers how to speak. "Shush you! I've never said anything about the kind of wedding I wanted! I wasn't even _sure_ of what I wanted until Felicia's visit! How the hell could you have known that!?"

"Because I know _you,_ Cam. Even the parts of you, you don't want me to know, I still do. You're a closet romantic who still has that scrap of paper that I wrote your name out in Farsi on. You love when I read you poetry and cry about cliché fictional love stories. And I was right next to you at Booth and Brennan's wedding, it should come as no surprise that I'm well aware of the kind of wedding you've always dreamed of having one day." he explains calmly, as if he didn't just give her the shock of her life. _'It's really about time I get used to the fact that this guy does in fact know me inside and out. Maybe even better than I know myself in certain ways.'_ Cam thinks with a fond smile, nodding her head in agreement to his words as she pulls herself closer to snuggle back in to his side.

"You must think I'm insane for wanting to make this a reality." she sighs into his shoulder, feeling him shake in silent laughter in response.

"I came to terms with your crazy side a long time ago now, love." Arastoo retorts, earning himself a sharp smack to his chest as he laughs. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Hmm?"

"Your ideas for our wedding." he explains to her bewildered look as she wraps her arms around his torso and he gestures to her tablet laying on the coffee table that she had been using to look at tacky bridal gear before he came home with dinner. "What have you been looking at? I want to know everything."

"You do?" she asks in a quiet voice as he leans in to press a tender kiss to her temple. "You're not just saying that because you want to make me happy are you? Because this is your wedding too and if this isn't what you want then-"

"I am not just saying it for you, Cam. Of course I want you to be happy but I'm thrilled with the idea of celebrating the beginning of our new life together in an explosive fashion. It's kind of expected to be that way in my family actually." he releases a somewhat embarrassed laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Persian weddings are known for being quite large and festive so believe me when I say none of your wedding dreams will be all _that_ crazy to me or anyone in my family. You and I aren't exactly the biggest fans of affection in public on most days so, the idea of a big wedding, well, I'm excited to say the least. And if a big fairytale wedding with bridesmaids and groomsmen and little bells for each of our guests to ring to make us kiss will make you happy, why wouldn't I want that too?" he asks, looking down at her lovingly, a rather faraway gaze in his eyes that tells he he's doing exactly what she's doing in that moment and picturing what their wedding day will look like.

"What better way to start our life together, huh?" Cam says, a little dreamily as she remains lost in thought about their wedding day.

"Exactly. And this is probably my only chance to boast to the world about the way I've wanted to since that time you first gave in to my charms." he winks at her as she snorts in laughter at his way of romanticizing the beginning of their relationship. "But just like I said when you were worried about Felicia, no matter what, it's our wedding day, and we could get married in the lab with Aubrey as the officiant and that's not going to change the fact that it will be the best day of my life." Arastoo explains, and he's giving her that look that makes her heart pound and has her feeling like the most important person in the world. _'How I have ever won an argument with this man and his way with words is still a mystery to me.'_ Cam thinks as she wills herself to tell him that, no matter what it will be the best day of _her_ life too but, the look of adoration in his eyes is making her forget how to speak again.

"Mine too." she eventually manages to tell him quietly, still not breaking eye contact even as her words serve as the catalyst for a sudden mood change in the room. Both of them seem to be putting all thoughts regarding wedding plans to the back of their minds, instead taking in the moment they're in _now._ She angles her head upward slightly, just as his own moves downward and their lips meet in the middle for a rather passionate kiss as she tries to convey just how much their wedding day will mean to _her_ too as his lips continue to move against her own. She deepens the kiss, coaxing Arastoo's lips to part as well, taking the time to pull herself closer to straddle his waist. _'Maybe we should rethink this whole big wedding thing after all though,'_ Cam thinks with an internal giggle, as her legs tighten around his waist and Arastoo's hands skillfully work their way underneath her shirt, _'big weddings usually mean a bride and groom that are too tired to consummate the marriage on the same night after all.'_


	18. The Difference

A/N: So, this is a fair bit longer than I intended on it being, haha. But, I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Arastoo hot-headedness has likely gotten him in trouble with Cam at least once or twice. So, this happened. I hope I did an argument between Cam and Arastoo justice. They've always had rather soft-spoken fights on the show, and seem to typically be resolved rather quickly so I formatted this story that way too. I hope you all find it fitting to their characters but let me know if anything sticks out as an odd characteristic or something. And as always enjoy!

 **Set in Season 9, Post-The High in the Low**

* * *

Arastoo knows how much of a hot head he can be. He was always getting himself into trouble because of it as he grew up. But, more often than not, he has a good reason to be upset, even if the people around him don't always know what that reason is. So, when he walks by Angela's office and hears the forensic artist and her husband actively _blaming_ Cam for the reason Wendell had to be fired, it takes everything in him not to explode on his two friends. _'I know they're upset about it and that they just need someone to blame for why this awful thing is happening to someone they care about, I'm furious about this situation myself but...Cam's earned more than this.'_ he thinks as he continues of his trek towards Cam's office, dinner in hand. He lifts his hand to knock on the door frame as a way to alert her of his presence but freezes as he sticks his head in and notes an all too familiar expression on his girlfriend's face that makes his heart clench painfully. The look of _pure self-loathing_ etched across the woman's features leave him grateful for his spontaneous decision to bring dinner to her, even if he knew she may not have the time to eat with him together. The anger he has at Angela and Hodgins for their behavior fades as he takes in how miserable Cam clearly is, and it takes him to longer than a moment to decide his issue with his colleagues can wait until after he's at least _tried_ to help Cam feel better.

"Arastoo. Hey, what are you doing here?" Cam asks as she looks up to his knock on her doorframe, greeting him with a rather weak smile.

"I had some time so I thought you might be up for dinner about now." he says, gesturing to the bag of take-out containers from the diner in his hand. "Though, I also wasn't very convinced after our phone conversation and you insisted you were alright, and since we had no plans to meet up later tonight, I guess I just wanted to see for myself that you're really alright."

"You're sweet. Thank you, but really it's just another day at the office in the end, I'm fine." she asserts as he pulls a chair up to the side of her desk, setting the food on top of said desk as he sits.

"No, you're not. And don't try to convince otherwise because I'll tell you now, you won't succeed. But, I will let it go for now, since this is work, if you really want me to." Arastoo relents, mentally hoping that she _won't_ take him up on his offer to let the issue drop for now but fully aware the woman is most likely to do just that. _'I don't mind waiting until Cam is ready to talk when it comes to most things but, it kills me sometimes, I know how much she hates herself for this without even asking.'_ he thinks as Cam's smile widens slightly at his words, a smile that doesn't even come close to reaching her eyes.

"Then let it go, at least here. But, a nice dinner with you to take my mind off all of this sounds amazing if you have the time." Cam's eyes brighten a bit as she allows the idea of this spontaneous dinner date distract her from her worries. He stands from his chair, taking the bag of food in his hand again extending his arm to her, the plan to take advantage of the warm early spring night and eat outside in the Jeffersonian rose garden at the forefront on his mind.

"In that case, it would be my pleasure." he replies, earning himself an even brighter smile as Cam pulls her blazer around her shoulders before linking her arm tightly with his and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

" _Thank you, Arastoo._ "

He doesn't let it go completely that night though, or rather _she_ doesn't. And if there's one thing he's learned, being in a relationship with Cam, it's that the woman is _very_ ingrained in taking care of her problems alone. Such that she pretends not really a problem and lets it stress her out until a seemingly unrelated comment becomes the catalyst to her breaking down on him about whatever's bothering her. It's a pattern he's grown quite used to. _'But I'm also used to it taking much longer than a few hours until that break down hits.'_ Arastoo thinks in concern, as he stares at Cam's face on his phone screen as they video chat late that night.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" Cam asks as he yawns, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"You did. But, don't worry about it, I'm not usually asleep at this time, anyhow. What's on your mind?" he asks, sparing a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table, telling him it's barely even past 10 PM.

"I fired Wendell today. The guy came in my office to tell me how him using cannabis is helping him cope with his pain and I fired him for that." she articulates, voice cracking at the end as she struggles with the _frustration_ of being put in this situation.

"Cam, don't phrase it like that. You know as well as I do that this is not something you had control over. You don't write the laws, you just have to follow them. I'm sure that it doesn't feel like it, but you've done nothing wrong."

"Then, why does it feel like I did? Why couldn't I just keep this between me and Wendell and leave it at that. It's not like I don't bend the rules myself. I'm _dating_ one of my employees for goodness sake and I'm pretty sure thats frowned upon as well." she says and he smiles weakly as he sees her let out a groan and fall back against her pillows through the small phone screen.

"That's true but you and I dating has zero chance of holding up in court as a reason to overturn a murder conviction. And I know this royally sucks but, in the end if the defense lawyers found out about Wendell using cannabis, even if medically prescribed, there's a good chance murderers could go free and then Wendell would be the one feeling the guilt that _he's_ the reason why."

"I know that. Logically, I know that but..."

"I know. It's hard to be there for your friend when you're being painted out to be the bad guy."

"Dr. Brennan refused to even call in another intern for the case. It was either Mr. Bray or no one." Cam relays to him, releasing a dry humorless laugh. "I get that they're upset and I understand why but I don't get how it's anything short of selfish to want to operate outside of the law and just say screw the consequences simply because it's Wendell." She vents for a good 20 minutes about the injustice of the legal system, the screwed up manner in which her colleagues are once again choosing to take a professional decision she was _forced_ to make, personally, and in the end about how unfair this world is to give a man as good as Wendell a potential death sentence. It's only when Cam's eyes start to droop that they say goodnight and as he sets his phone back on his bedside table, turning his lamp back off as well, he tries _not_ to be bothered by his colleagues unfair scapegoating of their _friend._ _'I know Cam is used to this, being the boss and all, but it's one thing to ignore it from random lab assistants who she's barely even spoken to, it's another when it's from Hodgins and Angela and Dr. Brennan.'_ Arastoo thinks with a sigh as he finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

In the end, they find a loophole that allows Cam to re-hire Wendell as a consultant on the conditions that he not have any actual physical contact with the evidence. He's as thrilled as Cam is with the outcome, but it doesn't erase the remnants of anger he still has for some of his colleagues. Anger that he unfortunately allows to bubble to the surface as he runs into Hodgins and Angela after work at the Founding Fathers later that week.

"I'm just glad Wendell can keep working with us in some way." Angela says with a glance at her husband.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled and we can forgive Cam for this whole mess now too." Hodgins replies and Arastoo feels himself freeze mid-step. _'You're kidding me, right?'_ he thinks with a shocked glance at the couple, who have yet to even notice he's standing there. _'Do they really not see how this wasn't Cam's fault?'_

"Arastoo!" Angela greets with a smile as she finally sees him.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Hodgins asks, clearly not picking up on his unhappy demeanor. Arastoo has something of a blindspot when it comes to Cam. She's such a strong person who hardly ever lets the tough part of being the boss affect her. But that's probably why _he's_ so protective of her. That's why when it comes to situations like this where even people who he considers his friends, tarnish Cam's name, he tends to forget what consequences will result from his actions. He just can't let _anyone_ do this to the woman he loves.

"Do you really believe that?" he asks them calmly, as the couple look at him in confusion.

"Hmm? Believe what?" the forensic artist asks.

"That this was Cam's fault." Arastoo can hear the harsh tone his voice has taken as the words pass through his lips like venom. The happy mood that existed between the couple takes a rapid change as they finally seem to sense the anger radiating off of him. He wills himself to take a deep breath and calm down slightly before continuing to address the pair.

"I know how upsetting Wendell's situation is and I get wanting to have someone to blame for it. But, I don't understand _this_ at all. You just said you can _forgive_ Cam now, but I fail to see how her having the strength to make the difficult decisions her job requires is something that puts her in the wrong and requires your forgiveness. Do you even realize the repercussions that would've arose if she _didn't_ fire Wendell and his use of cannabis, even if medically necessary, was discovered by some defense lawyer? That's enough grounds for the dismissal of all charges. A killer would go free and that guilt would be on Wendell's back. With the exception of Wendell, Cam's the one who was taking this situation the hardest. She lets you blame her for the greater good and help you to continue focusing on catching murderers no matter how much it _hurts_ her that her _friends_ are thinking so little of her to believe that she's prioritizing her job over the well-being of someone she cares about. I could understand and accept you taking it out on Cam before, but a solution was found and Wendell can still work with everyone and you're still placing her at fault. And I can't understand or accept that _at all._ " Arastoo doesn't raise his voice throughout the entirety of his speech and maybe that makes his anger even more menacing because the couple seems too shocked at his behavior and words to reply even as he stands silently next to the table for long after he's finished speaking. He turns and walks out of the restaurant before the two ever do find the words to respond and he's choosing to think that's a good thing, if it means they've actually taken his words to heart. It's not until he allows the cool night air to calm him down after his outburst that he starts to consider the consequences of his actions just now. _'Cam's not going to be too happy about this is she?'_ he thinks, running a hand through his hair as he reflects on his rather impulsive actions and releases a deep sigh.

* * *

He's right. Cam's about as far from _happy_ as possibleafter learning what he did. _'I shouldn't be surprised that this is turning into an argument, but I can't apologize for defending her.'_ Arastoo thinks as his girlfriend paces the floor in front of him after he explained his interaction with Hodgins and Angela the previous night. He stands leaning against the wall in the living room of his apartment waiting for Cam to stop looking so _aghast_ about his behavior and actually say something to him.

"I just, I don't understand Arastoo...the situation was resolved so _why_ would you feel it necessary to confront them like that!?" Cam finally exclaims, pausing to stare at him in disbelief.

"Because I was angry, Cam. It's one thing if they were just taking out their frustration on you, but they weren't! They still felt you were at fault, was I supposed to just let that go!?" he replies, allowing his own frustration to get the better of him as his voice raises slightly.

"Yes, that is exactly what you should've done!" She's looking at him now as if that should've been the most obvious thing to do.

"I disagree." he replies quietly, his face impassive.

"What?"

"I don't think I would've done that, Cam. I could've handled the situation better, I'll admit that and I will apologize to them for that tomorrow but I'm not going to say that what I should've done is ignored their comments. They're not being fair at all with putting blame on you, you deserve better than that and you know you do." He explains calmly, despite his rising frustration with _her_ and her apparent inability to understand why he did what he did.

"Arastoo, this is part of what comes with being the boss! I have to make the tough decisions and my employees scapegoat me for it. It's not going to change because of a few words from you!"

"Maybe not, Cam, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and let _anyone_ treat you that way!"

It didn't get much better from there and when Cam left his place that evening they were both pretty frustrated with each other. Cam couldn't seem to understand why he had to act the way he did and he couldn't understand _why_ what he did was supposedly wrong. All in all, it was a mess. Arastoo releases a sigh as his eyes wander over to where their dinner has grown cold on his kitchen counter. He and Cam don't fight often, and when they do it's usually resolved relatively quickly, nothing has ever become a long-lasting point of contention between them. But, he can't let this one go. He can't apologize for rightfully defending the woman he loves after she was so clearly _distraught_ about the whole situation a few nights earlier. Arastoo knows this fight isn't going to be much different than any of their previous arguments. Meaning he and Cam usually spend night apart thinking about how the other feels about this and apologies are exchanged at some point the following day. In the end, he finds himself outside Cam's apartment late in the evening the following day after something of a sleepless night when feelings of guilt continued to build. _'If I was smart I would've realized long before now that she's angry at me because I was overreacting and there really isn't much of a reason to defend her against our friends.'_ Arastoo thinks with a sigh as he knocks on the door and hopes that Cam's had enough time to calm down as well. Cam looks throughly exhausted when she opens the door and although he's relieved to see her rather _happy_ to see him, he's also concerned and a little guilty that she looks like her night before was about as restful as his own was.

"Hey." Cam greet quietly with a smile, stepping aside to let him enter. "I was just about to call you."

"Yeah, I thought about doing that too but..." Arastoo hesitates as Cam closes her front door and they turn to face each other. "I really wanted to see you in person, Cam. I wanted to talk and _apologize_ in person. I overreacted, I shouldn't have confronted Hodgins and Angela the way I did. And I shouldn't have been so stubborn about admitting it to you. I'm sorry." He doesn't miss the way her eyes light up at his words as they sit together on her couch. _'She always has had this weird fondness for the way I don't ever try to ignore any problems that arise between us. It kind of makes me wonder why...'_ he thinks before turning his full attention to the woman at his side.

"I'm sorry too, Arastoo. Whether or not I had a right to be angry at you really doesn't matter. I responded poorly and was acting out of anger, just making the situation worse. We both should be able to discuss things like this rather than fighting like children." she admits with a sigh, eliciting a soft smile out of him as he reaches for her hand.

"Yeah, we should." Arastoo agrees solemnly as they fall into a somewhat extended moment of silence. _'Really though, it's pathetic that I let my emotions get the better of me enough to take it out on this many people I care about.'_ he thinks, opening his mouth to tell her such, only to be interrupted rather abruptly.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it to a degree though. The way you always defend me without a second thought. But this is Hodgins and Angela, Arastoo. They're our friends and even if they say the words that place blame on me, it's going to take a lot more than that for me to believe they actually _mean it._ " she explains softly, smiling as she laces their fingers together.

"I know, Cam. I just...I think I have a bit of a blind spot when it comes to you." he admits sheepishly, grinning at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, you definitely have a rather wide blind spot when it comes to me." Cam eyes him with a pointed look, something of a good-natured glare in his direction.

"I can be pretty impulsive in that sense. My intentions are always good, I swear you that but, that doesn't mean it's okay for me to act this way in certain situations. Not apologizing for defending you is one thing, but you deserve my apology when I defend you in such an immature way." he explains, feeling the weight of shame over his actions heavy on his shoulders. _'I did what I did because of how unhappy she was, but if she's even more miserable because of my actions, there's not much point is there?'_ Arastoo asks himself as Cam takes in his words.

" _Thank you._ " Cam says earnest, squeezing his hand as she continues to hold it within her own. He takes advantage of the quiet moment that follows, leaning in to press his lips to hers softly. It's a simple kiss, nothing more than the basic pressure of lips on lips. But the way it symbolizes the beginning of the end of their fight turns the simple gesture into so much more.

"It really doesn't bother you? When your employees, even the ones you consider your friends, are so easy to scapegoat you?" he asks after they break their kiss, still not able to fully understand how she's not upset or hurt over the recent events.

"It bothers me." she admits with a shy smile. "But, it'd bother me more if I confronted them about it because that would mean that I was taking it personally and I just can't do that. Hodgins and Angela know that I care about Wendell and if it were my decision, he would never have been fired. But it wasn't my decision and if blaming me on a professional basis will allow them to focus on the case and get justice for the victim, I can live with that."

"I took a professional matter personally. And I shouldn't have. That's why you were so angry at me." he says, verbalizing her point in simplistic terms.

"Yes, it is. You're the very last person who should be giving me a reason to believe that firing Wendell is a reflection on me as a person." Cam replies, a little bitterness in her voice that makes the guilt weigh a little heavier on his shoulders. _'I probably would have realized that too, if I hadn't acted on my anger so impulsively.'_ he thinks, watching as Cam's eyes lighten a bit the longer he stares into them.

"I'm sorry. I should've realized that and I should've talked to you before getting angry at them." Arastoo says sincerely, only to be rewarded with another kiss. A kiss that he's happy to say, he can feel her smiling into the way she only does when she is _truly_ feeling happy.

"You should know though, our fight wasn't entirely about what you said to Hodgins and Angela either." she confesses, snuggling against his side a little more after breaking their kiss. He's not all that surprised to hear this, because he and Cam have been together long enough for him to know that she not-so-secretly _likes_ the way he defends her at any cost. So, even though he knew she _was_ angry about what he did, he had a feeling there was something else weighing on her mind as well. He presses a kiss to her temple as she sighs contently, head laying against his shoulder before speaking.

"Tell me what's on your mind, love."

"Why don't sound even slightly surprised?" Cam asks, her monotone voice making him snort in laughter.

"Because I'm not. This isn't the first time we've fought about one thing, and it turns out that you're actually upset about something completely different." Arastoo grins in good humor as he feels her furrow her brow, clearly trying to remember if she's really _that_ obvious.

"Does it ever worry you that we're _too_ different?" she finally asks and Arastoo can feel his heart clenching painfully at the look of misery on her face as she speaks.

"It'd be a lie to say I've never thought about it. How you and I as a couple make absolutely to sense on paper. But, in the eyes of most people, my being a devout Muslim and a scientist doesn't make much sense either and yet here I am." he says, feeling Cam giggle into his shoulder.

"I know we've been together for well over a year now but, I'm hardly a good relationship person, Arastoo. It's hard not to think I'm setting us both up for a world of hurt when we're so different from each other." she says, staring blankly across the room again.

"I can't say I don't understand the fear but..." Arastoo trails off for a moment, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders. "our differences are a big part of what drew us together in the first place. I've never considered them to be enough of a reason to question this." He angles his head towards Cam then, not at all surprised to find her staring back at him, deep in thought as she wraps her arms tightly around his torso in embrace.

"It scares me. That this is only temporary. That these differences that are bringing us together now, will tear us apart soon enough. And I _really, really_ don't want that." she stares into his eyes intently as she says this, his heart starting to pound at the emotion in her voice. _'This has been on her mind for a while now hasn't it?'_ he thinks, rubbing her shoulder affectionately as she settles into his embrace.

"I wish I could say something to take all your worries away, Cam. I wish I could promise you this isn't going to change and that 40 years from now we'll still be sitting just like this, together. But, even if I did say that, you wouldn't believe me and it'd probably just make you more insecure, my trying to convince you of something I can't possibly know for sure. I don't know where we're going to be even a year from now. But, I do know that right now, our differences are my favorite thing about us. I'm a man of science, but I'm also a man of faith and that lets me believe that no matter what the statistic say about us making this work in the long-run, I love you more than anything in this world, and that's what matters the most to me."

"As suave as ever with those words of yours aren't you?" she asks rather flirtatiously.

"Only because I know how much you like it." Arastoo replies with another smile.

"I don't have the faith you have, Arastoo. There are still days that it takes everything in me not to run from the intensity of this relationship. But I won't stop trying because I'm not ready to give up on this yet, even if that would be easier."

"Glad to hear it." he says as Cam turns to look at him with that small shy smile on her lips before turning her body so she can kiss him properly. It's a rather sensuous kiss that makes him realize just how much he _missed her_ the previous night due to their fight. Their lips move slowly and he gradually coaxes her lips to part as he feel her arms tighten around his chest. He doesn't know how long it is when Cam finally pulls back from the kiss, just far enough to be able to speak, her lips still gazing his own as she does.

"I missed you last night." she admits and he smiles at the knowledge that she felt the same way he did about their argument.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing about you just now." he whispers back before pulling her back against his lips, as he remembers the one _good thing_ that seems to come out of anytime they fight.


	19. The Recovery

A/N: So, I'm still pretty unhappy with the last two chapters I've written but I actually kind of like how this one came out. I hadn't intended on this being much more than just fluff but, it kind of did towards the end. But, overall I think it flowed pretty well in the end so, I hope you like it! Feel free to let me know what you think and as always enjoy! Also, I'm going to try and write at least one more chapter to this story but, I'm actually enlisted in the U.S. Navy and my ship date was recently changed to early November and I'm not going to have access to my computer until January at the earliest. Although I really don't want to end this story yet it's going to be a few months at least until I can update again. So, thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story until now and I truly hope I'll have the time to continue it to some degree when the new season begins!

 **Set in Season 8, Post-The Pathos In The Pathogens**

* * *

' _I couldn't be more grateful that things worked out the way they did but, this is a little disappointing I guess.'_ Cam thinks looking down at the tickets in her hands. It had been a few days now since Arastoo had been released from the hospital and into her care and although she truly is enjoying the quality time it's given them while he recovers, it nothing short of _sucks_ that he's essentially still on bedrest _today._ Cam's been happy, being with Arastoo, the man makes her feel like she's the most important and beautiful person in the world even after having seen her ugly side numerous times. So, she had decided a few weeks ago to do something special for him today, starting with the tickets in her hands. But of course, she hadn't counted on the man sticking himself with a micro needle on a set of human remains and getting infected with a mutated strain of chikungunya virus that nearly killed him. _'I really should just leave the romance stuff to Arastoo, he's so much better at it.'_ she thinks miserably, setting the tickets back in the drawer of her home office. She peeks into her bedroom as she walks by on her way to the kitchen, glad to see her boyfriend is still peacefully asleep. They had a small fight yesterday about her rather overprotective tendencies towards him since his near-death scare. Cam knows he's right and she is going a little overboard because _really, Cam, you don't have to freak out about leaving me alone to run a few errands. I'll be fine!_ But there are moments when she remembers the feeling in her chest as Dr. Jacobs told her he had maybe four hours left and she's on the verge of a panic attack until she's able to get Arastoo within sight again.

' _I can't even appease myself by making him a nice breakfast in bed, can I?'_ she thinks, remembering how Arastoo's morning medications tend to give him a rather sensitive stomach and leave him eating rather bland foods until dinner time at least. _'Well, if that's the case I should plan something nice for dinner then. As unhealthy and bad for us as he likes. Ugh, great thinking of food makes me think of how he's definitely not eating as much as he should be and now I'm going to be worried for the next week about him losing weight too quickly.'_ Cam says to herself, reaching for her book of pharmacology on her living room bookshelf, fully intent on researching the side effects of Arastoo's medications herself, freezing just as her hand brushes the spine of the thick book. _'Wow. Arastoo's right, I am going crazy overboard here.'_ she thinks, feeling rather exasperated that she's turned into one of _those_ people as she finally walks into her kitchen and her eyes instantly fly to the brightly covered envelope on the counter. Arastoo's name is written on the front in her neat script and she stares at the item, a wistful smile on her face before turning towards her coffee machine on the opposite counter. _'Nothing very happy about Arastoo being stuck on bedrest today.'_ Cam snarks to herself, rolling her eyes at how she's quite sure this is _not_ how Arastoo pictured the events of his 36th birthday.

"You know, if you're going to threaten me into eating something before I take my meds, you may want to remember to actually leave me some food, unless you prefer it this way?" Arastoo questions her teasingly, raising his eyebrows for emphasis as he joins her in the kitchen later that morning, his gait rather sluggish. He gestures to the plate of still warm food she had made for him, sitting to the left side of her as she leaves her mouth gaping, biting back her reminder that he shouldn't me moving around that much yet. "I can't imagine what everyone at the lab would say if they knew about your sadistic side."

"Wha-" she starts to say until he starts to laugh. "Shut up." she squeaks out, finding it to be hard as ever to _not smile_ when he's laughing in such a carefree manner. Unfortunately, it's such a _normal_ exchange between them, there's a moment that she forgets the reason he's spent the last three nights at her place and also why she's not at work today, despite it being Friday. The intended smack to his forearm actually hits closer to his wrist. It's another very typical exchange between them, with her slapping some part of his body flirtatiously after he teases her and despite what little power she put into it, the sound as her hand makes contact is clear as day.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" Cam exclaims when Arastoo visibly winces, hissing in pain. _'Maybe he should have stayed at the hospital at this rate I'm just going to make him worse.'_ she thinks as Arastoo finally returns to smiling at her, a rather amused smile now as he watches her go into something of a self-destruct mode.

"Cam. Cam!" he says, raising his voice slightly so as to ensure she'll be able to hear him over her mental static at the moment. "It's fine don't worry about it. Pain's already gone now." Arastoo smiles, twirling his wrist around to emphasize his statement before engulfing her own hand, that she's still holding up in panic, with his own. She feels her shoulders relax as he does this, using her free hand to give him his food before smiling at him weakly. He pulls at her hand slightly then, and she willingly gives in to his silent request, leaning in to press her lips against his, lingering a moment longer than usual.

"Good morning." he whispers in greeting as she pulls back just far enough to speak, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Morning, Arastoo." she whispers back leaning in to kiss him once more. "And Happy Birthday." she smiles, letting her hand rest against his cheek for a moment before pulling back completely to let him eat his breakfast.

"Thank you." Arastoo smiles at her gratefully, squeezing her hand one more time before letting her go completely.

Every so often, Arastoo's medications have a strong drowsy effect on him and despite his arguments that he'll be _fine after a cup of coffee,_ he often spends his afternoons asleep on these days. _'And of course, one of those days would be today.'_ she thinks with another sigh before shaking her head, reminding herself that Arastoo is bound to notice her dismay and the last thing she wants is to make him feel like he's imposing. So, with that she figures this pity party of hers has lasted long enough and opens the drawer on the side of her kitchen island, fully intending on making a grocery list so she can at the very least go through with her plan to make Arastoo dinner. A small scrap of paper flies out and calls to the floor and she narrows her eyes in confusion at the sight of it, as she typically keeps a very tidy home. It's only when she flips it over sees what's written that she remembers and her eyes soften at the memory of it. It hasn't even been a year since she and Arastoo officially became a couple but as she reads and re-reads the note with her boyfriend's neat scribbles on it, she's reminded of just how much of a lost cause she was right from the start.

 _Cam,_

 _Good morning. As I told you last night, I had to leave early. Hopefully, I haven't woken you up though. I'll call you later and enjoy your much-too-rare day off!_

 _-Arastoo_

 _P.S. I know you're going to deny it but, your voice has been sounding rather scratchy the last couple days. This tea has worked wonders whenever I catch a cold. I hope your feeling better soon!_

It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. She's had boyfriends who would make coffee for her in the morning or something but it was such a nice gesture on Arastoo's part. A sign that this man went the extra mile beyond just being thoughtful. Proof that it wasn't an exaggeration to say he really does pay attention and notice the little subtle things about her. To this very day, the happy shock of finding this note with a tin of Persian tea and a bag of cough drops sitting on her bedside table when she woke, still makes her feel _warm. 'Still in recovery or not, he at the very least deserves me trying to make today special for him.'_ she thinks as she puts the old note back in the drawer before scribbling a quick message to Arastoo about where she's gone and heading out the door.

* * *

' _I really should've known this was going to end in disaster.'_ Cam thinks as the setting sun tells her the early evening hours have arrived. She'd managed to convince Arastoo to stay out of the kitchen for a while but...things weren't quite going the way she'd planned. Not that she really had much of a plan considering the abrupt way she had to adapt to doing something at home for Arastoo's birthday. _'Still,'_ she says to herself as she finally manages to swallow the spoonful of sauce she somehow managed to botch so badly it's inedible. _'it would've been a better idea to order take-out from that restaurant than try and make that dish he liked so much myself.'_

"Cam?" The soft sound of footsteps accompanies Arastoo's voice as he steps into the disaster that has become of her kitchen. "Hey, I know you asked me to stay out of here for a while but..." he says and Cam can feel her face heat up as her boyfriend takes a seat on the other side of her kitchen island, glancing around the room in amusement as he does. "...I'm really curious as to what you were trying to make here."

"Before this virus thing happened, I had initially made us reservations at that Italian place you like but, that's clearly not happening. But, it's your birthday so I didn't want to just order take out so, I'm _making_ it. Or trying to make that Italian dish you like." she explains flustering a little more and gesturing wildly to the mess that has become of her kitchen.

"Not going as you had hoped I presume." he says grinningly, and she narrows her eyes at how he's clearly trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Shut up. I am so not Italian."

"You're not Persian either, but you're pretty capable at helping me at making most of those dishes." he smiles at her put-off expression. "How can I help then?"

' _This guy didn't even have the energy to stay awake all day today and now he wants to stand here for an hour to cook with me?'_ Cam thinks, staring at him in disbelief and then glaring slightly as he rolls his eyes.

"You have my word that I will only stand up when absolutely necessary and I'm already sitting here so..." he tells her with a flourish, hand raised as if taking some formal oath before giving her that charming smile that remains quite effective at making her a little weak in the knees.

"I'm holding you to that no standing thing." she asserts, handing him her tablet with the recipe on screen. "And we need to start the sauce over as well."

"Why?" he asks, nodding at the warm pot on her stove and she doesn't even hesitate before getting a small spoonful and lifting it to his lips. At first, he almost seems to _like it_ , but then he's coughing in a ridiculous manner at the _strong_ taste and nodding his head in agreement with her as she laughs.

"Wow. Yeah, that's not edible." he joins her laughter. He looks over the recipe with a soft smile that she finds herself mirroring until she furrows her brow when he suddenly flips the tablet shut. "But rather than making this over, I've got a better idea if your up for it."

"Sure, what are you thinking?" she asks, blinking in confusion as she pats his hand affectionately before starting to clean up the disastrous mess that has become of her kitchen.

"You still have all the ingredients here so, maybe I can teach you how to make my Abgoosht tonight. If you're in the mood for it." Arastoo suggests, looking at her meaningfully as she pauses in her movements to stare at him. A chill goes down her spine as she remembers the last time she had thought about learning to make Arastoo's abgoosht. And then she remembers the moments that followed and how she had truly thought they would never have the chance to be here like this, with _Arastoo_ again. There's a look of understanding in his eyes as she approaches him, her hand quick to rest against his cheek again.

"You've been talking to Hodgins." Cam comments knowingly, remembering with great detail when the man walked in on her speaking to Arastoo's sleeping sickly form.

"I have." he admits resting his own hand on hers, where it still lays over his cheek. _'I haven't exactly been eager to tell him what happened while he was unconscious have I?'_ she thinks as she sighs, smiling at Arastoo sadly and her concerns about doing something special for his birthday suddenly seen far away. _'Who am I kidding, Arastoo has already told me more than once all he wants for his birthday is to spend some time together. I've just been using today as another excuse to put off talking to him about what happened.'_

"I'm sorry, Arastoo. After that first night, after telling you I love you, I've kind of been avoiding talking about what happened at any cost." she explains, retracting her hand to tangle anxious with her other hand as she takes a seat opposite him at the island.

"I know." he says gently, reaching towards her with both hands to separate her own as she continues to twist them anxiously. He intertwines both hands with his own, not missing a beat, clearly quite used to her stress-induced habits. "That's part of why I haven't really asked, I thought it was best not to push you but, I'm starting to get really worried about you Cam."

It's no surprise to hear him say this, after all he's the one that shakes her awake from her recurring nightmares that they _didn't_ actually make it in time with the anti-serum. He's the one that holds her tightly in his arms until she falls back into a dreamless sleep despite how much pain it leaves him in come morning time. _'I know Sweets keeps telling me that feeling like this is normal and that Arastoo's near death was probably more of a psychological trauma to me than it was even to Arastoo but, I don't even understand how I feel about what happened so how can I possibly talk about it with him?'_ Cam asks herself, trying to just focus on the comforting warm feeling from their joined hands.

"It's not that I don't understand that, Arastoo. It's not even that I don't _want_ to tell you about what happened but, I still don't understand how I feel myself so I just don't know what you could possibly want to hear." she admits, relatively frustrated at herself when the lines of concern on her lover's face only deepens at her words.

"Will you tell me about what happened while I was unconscious?"

"You've already talked to Dr. Hodgins. You _know_ what happened Arastoo." she insists, trying to ignore that little voice in her head that's telling her, if she were to vocalize what happened, she'd probably be able to understand and talk about how she feels better.

"And now I'd like to hear it from _you_. Especially since there's no way Hodgins knew everything, there was a good amount of time where it was just you and I in that room, I'm sure." he says calmly.

There's a part of Cam that wants to argue. That wants to just yell at him _why_ he's pushing her to talk about this. But, there's also a large part of her that never wants Arastoo to look at her the way he's looking at her right now, as if he wholly understands just how much she's been suffering alone and it's like a slow, painful death, having to watch her from the outside. _'Well, that just makes it ten times worse doesn't it.'_ she thinks, cursing herself. It's a bad habit of hers she knows, to shut out anyone and everyone who only wants to help her.

"Four hours." Cam says, taking a deep breath, letting her hands rest on the table in front of her now, pulling Arastoo's with her. "After you went to sleep, I asked Dr. Jacob's how much longer you had left and he estimated you would be dead within four hours. And..." she starts to say, trailing off and feeling her eyes start to burn at the memory of what happened next. Although he remains silent even as she struggles to find her voice again, the soft pressure of his hands squeezing hers is enough encouragement to softly whisper the next words. "And...that was the moment when it hit me that this was reality. That was when I accepted that you were going to die."

"But, I didn't." he reminds her, voice soft and comforting. "I didn't die, Cam."

"I know." she nods, mustering up a smile and continuing to repeat the though that the man she loves is _alive_ and currently sitting right in front of her. "And that's largely thanks to Drs. Brennan and Hodgins as I'm sure you're aware and I...I begged him. When Booth brought the man responsible into the lab, I was at my wits end, really believing I would have to say goodbye to you and all I could do beg the damn sociopath to have mercy and not to let you die. As if a sociopath would actually be merciful to anyone." She shakes her head in disbelief, beyond angry at how _helpless_ she really was throughout the whole mess. "If it wasn't for Hodgins and Brennan you would've died and I know it's silly and petty and I don't know _why_ I'm feeling this way but, I just hate how helpless I was to help you."

"Knowing you, Cam, I'd be more surprised if you weren't feeling that way. Something like this happening to someone you love, inside of the place you think of as your second home? It doesn't get more out of your control than that." he tells her, smiling softly and squeezing her hands reassuringly. But then, he's giving her a look of almost _relief_ that has her tilting her head at him in confusion and he chuckles at her silent inquiry. "You know, as much as I hate what this whole virus thing is still putting you through, I have to say that honestly, I'm grateful for it in a way." he explains and it takes her no longer than a moment to understand what he means.

"It did get me to tell you I love you I guess, huh?"

"Well, yes, there's that and I still feel my heart race every time you say it but, there's one other thing too." he admits smiling. "I know I've worked at the Jeffersonian for a while now but, although I never felt this way with you there's a part of me that has always wondered if I'd ever really feel a sense of belonging there, personally. So, as awful it was to nearly die, it's really great to have this feeling of belonging there it gave me. That I can actually feel like part of the family there."

She really wishes she could say she was surprised to hear this. But, the truth is she knows how hard it was for Arastoo to believe his colleagues at the Jeffersonian saw him as more than just the "Muslim intern, even after all this time." _'I will never say it's worth having him nearly die but, I am still happy about the outcome and what it's done for both of us.'_ Cam thinks in the moment of silence that follows Arastoo's words and the conversation they have through eye contact alone then is enough for her to be glad she didn't avoid talking about this tonight. _'This was about more than just concern for me, he really needed to talk about it too.'_ she thinks as she mirrors his smile before leaning herself upward slightly to reach across the table and pressing her lips against his for a few soft, loving kisses. She presses their foreheads together briefly once they part, simply for the purpose of making this happy little love bubble last a little longer until Arastoo pecks her lips one more time before they're pulling away simultaneously.

"So, you never felt that way with me, huh?" she asks, a familiar flirty glint in her eye as she stands to finish cleaning the mess that she's made of her own kitchen, honestly expecting him to explain that he meant he hadn't felt that way since they became more than just colleagues.

"No, I honestly didn't. In your eyes I always felt like the anthropology intern who just so happens to be Muslim, especially after I let my accent slip, but even before then, you never looked at me in judgement in that way and I truly appreciated that." Arastoo admits, voice earnest as he explains what she never realized she had done for him.

"Have you forgotten the two occasions that I went not panic mode thinking that you were a terrorist?" Cam asks, eyebrows raised as he laughs at her inquiry.

"No, but you seem to be forgetting that you also took the time to understand and listen to why I acted the way I did to make you think that way in the first place. The reason my eyes started to follow you everytime you left a room wasn't only due to the way you look in those dresses." he explains, winking at her and she's honestly shocked to the core as she walks back over to the island where he sits. _'Wait, what? He can't possibly mean he first started seeing me as more than just his boss years ago. That started during the summer Dr. Brennan was on the run didn't it?'_ she asks herself as Arastoo simply gives her a grin, so full of boyish charm that no one would guess he's turning 36 today.

"Surprised?" he asks, chuckling at her shocked expression. "Though even I didn't realize back then that what I was feeling was _different_ than having admiration and respect for you. But, thinking back now, for me, this" he gestures between the two of them, "probably really began when I let my fake accent slip in front of you."

"Seriously?" she manages to mumble out, unable to mask the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. I may have tried to deny it to myself for _a long time_ because it just felt wrong to be thinking of my boss that way but I clearly lost that battle." Arastoo admits, looking absolutely thrilled to be the loser in that scenario as he lifts her hand that lays on the table and pressing a tender, loving kiss to the back of her hand. Cam lets her hand rest against his cheek as he releases it, smiling at him affectionately as she finally gets over the shock of learning this information in favor of adoration for this man she loves.

"Well, thank goodness for pig bones then." she says, leaning herself a little closer to him across the table.

"Thank goodness for pig bones, indeed." he whispers back before pressing his lips softly against her own once again.

* * *

Celebrating Arastoo's birthday definitely didn't go as she had envisioned even that morning when she decided to do something for him at home. Arastoo doesn't keep his word to remain sitting as he teaches her how to make his abgoosht and he's hardly helpful when he spend the majority of the time that she's trying to cook, nestled directly behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, distracting her with light teasing kisses against her neck. The sun has long set by the time their dinner makes it to the table and despite the fact that they're having a candlelight dinner while wearing sweats and she probably looks a hot mess, Arastoo's eyes are shining happily as she wishes him another _happy birthday_ and finally gives him his birthday card. She tells him that she owes him a present as the tickets for the concert tonight fell through for obvious reasons and has to fight the grin as he asks if he can make a request, giving her backside a rather obvious look of admiration as she stands with their empty plates. Hours later as they lay in bed, and she feels him press a kiss to her forehead she allows herself to think about everything that's happened and admit that despite their earlier talk, she knows she doesn't feel all that much better. She knows she's still going to have nightmares and is still terrified for the day that he returns to the lab. Cam has no doubt that moving past this is going to take time for both of them and that Sweets is entirely right when he says this was quite a trauma for her. _'But somehow, it's easier to see the good things that came out of this whole mess now too.'_ she admits to herself as she finally lets herself fall asleep with a whispered _goodnight, I love you_ into Arastoo's ear.


End file.
